


hot potato

by Melmoland



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Not exactly AU, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, boys touching other boy's weenies, lolita dresses, magical gypsy, musical vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, you might not be the only one feeling its effects.





	1. where'd these come from?

**Author's Note:**

> i called it this bc you pass a hot potato

Taekwoon woke up earlier than the others one morning with a pain in his chest. It wasn’t sharp or stabbing, as much as dull and obnoxious. He got up to get a glass of water, thinking maybe he’d walk around a bit to try and work whatever this cramp was out of his chest. Maybe he overdid it at the gym and strained something.

He stretched his arms over his head and grabbed a glass to fill with water. He took a long draw from the glass and started massaging from the front of his shoulder down the front of his chest. He paused his water drinking with a small choking noise.   
To his credit, he didn’t drop his glass, merely put it in the sink and quickly walked to the bathroom.

He closed the door as softly as he could, locking it and pulling his shirt off. His eyes were closed tightly as he dropped his shirt to the floor. He counted to three and looked in the mirror, opening one eye at a time. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at a pair of (admittedly fabulous, if he were to say so himself) breasts. They weren’t overly large, he thought before looking down at them. He poked one and watched in fascination as the skin indented. It moved like he was poking custard. He was still in shock, he thought, because he just kept poking and snickered at the movement. He poked the nipple and his world tilted as his right leg gave out.  
He righted himself and poked the other nipple. Once again, his right leg gave out. He stopped laughing and started to think seriously at the situation.  
  
He looked at his face, and aside from the distinct lack of facial hair, nothing seemed to have changed much. So, boobs. He could deal with this. He’d just have to cover them up until he could figure out how to get rid of them. In the medicine cabinet, he found an elastic bandage that they kept around because dancers sprain stuff. In fact, there were six unopened packages. They wouldn’t miss one.  
  
After several unsuccessful tries, he managed to wrap it around his chest. He had seen one of his sisters do this before a school play when she had to play the part of a boy. This was uncomfortable, itchy, and he was having a little difficulty breathing, but it would have to do until he could get something better.  
  
He figured since he was in there, he’d go to the bathroom before going back to bed, and as he reached down, he noticed a distinct lack of his favourite body part. He let out a tiny mournful wail before sitting on the toilet with his face in his hands. Why didn’t the fact that he had breasts cue him in to the fact that he was now, in fact, female?  
It might be a little harder to hide this than he thought. He would deal with it as it came, he decided and went back to bed.  
  
“Are you ok, Woonie?” Hakyeon’s voice whispered from under his blankets.  
  
“Yeah… go back to sleep, Hyung” He whispered back, thankful his voice didn’t sound different when he whispered.  
  
The next morning, he was woken up by the leader gently shaking him, “Woonie, wake up, please. Your breathing sounds odd. Please wake up.”  
  
“Is he sick, Hyung?” Hongbin asked, after returning from successfully waking Wonsik up.  
  
“I’m fine,” Taekwoon mumbled, trying to pull the blankets over his head.  
  
“Your breathing sounded strained last night…” Hakyeon pouted. Taekwoon looked up and saw his friend. His eyes were obviously tired, and he had rings under them.  
  
“Did you stay up all night to listen to my breathing?” He raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should be touched or creeped out.  
  
“I was worried,” He replied.  
  
“You need your sleep. Stop worrying about me so much.”  
  
He sat up and pushed Hakyeon out of his way. He was about to take his shirt off but paused momentarily before sighing, grabbing his clothes, and taking them into the bathroom.  
  
Taekwoon wasn’t entirely sure how the woman thing worked, but just going by the things his sisters used to talk about when he was growing up, he assumed that he had to keep everything squeaky clean or else it would all get some sort of infection. He hopped into the shower and cleaned himself as fast as he could. He had a slightly easier time wrapping the bandage around himself.  
Only slightly.  
  
Nobody said anything about the fact that Taekwoon took so long in the shower, nor the fact that his skin looked a little smoother. Most of them figured that it must have gone hand in hand.  
  
“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” Hakyeon asked for the umpteenth time. “We’re learning the new choreography today. I don’t want you to strain-”  
  
“If you ask me again, I’m going to punch you,” Taekwoon replied.  
  
“That’s the spirit,” Hakyeon smiled.  
  
That day, learning the choreography went off without anything unusual happening… aside from the others looking at him in worry whenever he paused to catch his breath.  
When they went home, Taekwoon rushed to the bathroom and locked the door again. He unwrapped his chest and winced at the red lines marring his chest, trying to rub the soreness out of his skin. He turned on the shower and leaned face first against the cool tile wall.  
  
“Shit,” He whispered when it occurred to him that he had forgotten clean clothes.  
  
“Taekwoon, we’re going out to eat. Do you want us to bring you anything?”  
  
“Ddeokbokki sounds good,” He shouted through the door.   
He waited for them to leave before stepping out with the towel over his shoulders and another around his waist. The door flew open before he could put on some clean underwear.  
  
“Are you sure you just want ddeokbokki, Hyung?” Sanghyuk asked as Taekwoon stood there, wide eyed, clutching his chest.  
  
“Y-yeah, just ddeokbokki…” He said just above a whisper.  
  
“Ok… feel better, Hyung”  
  
“I’m not sick. Why does everyone think I’m sick?” For that, Sanghyuk only shrugged.  
  
“Something just seems kinda… off,” He mumbled.  
  
“The others are waiting for you,” Taekwoon frowned.  
  
“Bye Hyung, feel better,” He shouted over his shoulder.

Taekwoon quickly threw on his shirt and a pair of boxers, sat on the floor and ran his hand over his face. As a woman, he was certain he looked no different. His lips might have been a tiny bit fuller, adding a little pout to his normally stoic facial expression, but he didn’t look sick, did he?

He crawled over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. It felt strange to have that weight pulling at his chest. With the towel over his shoulders, nobody would notice the difference and he could be at home without the bandage constantly wrapped around himself.

He must have been completely immersed in looking at his face, pulling and prodding to see if anything was different. He didn’t hear the others come home. Granted, they were trying to be quiet, but Taekwoon honestly hadn’t heard them.

“Hyung…” Hongbin said, with worry evident in his voice.  
  
“What is it, Binnie?” Hakyeon replied just as quietly.  
  
“I think Taekwoon might be hurt or something. I found this bandage on top of his dirty laundry.” He presented the unrolled bandage to the leader who took it and stormed into their room.

For the second time that day, Taekwoon found himself wide eyed and panting while clutching his chest. “I wish you people would stop doing that,” He finally shouted.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us?”  
  
“What?” Taekwoon looked at the seething leader, mirroring his ire.

“Keeping things like this from us will only cause us trouble,” Hakyeon said as he thrust the bandage at Taekwoon.

“It’s a private matter, I didn’t think you needed to know. It wasn’t affecting my dancing any,” Taekwoon replied.

“But don’t you remember what happened the last time you didn’t tell us what was wrong?” He asked, referencing Taekwoon’s broken leg.

“This and that are two completely different situations. Honestly, I’m fine,” He snapped.

“If you were fine you wouldn’t need a bandage.” Hakyeon shrieked.

Taekwoon glared at Hakyeon as hard as he could before standing up and stomping to the balcony, sliding the door shut as hard as he could.

“So it’s not his ankle…” Hongbin finally said.

Outside, Taekwoon alternated between pacing back and forth and leaning against the railing with his face in his hands. As he paced, it occurred to him that it wouldn’t be so bad to have more heads to figure out what had happened to cause this. But then he stopped and leaned against the railing, knowing that the others would tease him. He had no idea what he would do.

“Hyung, your ddeokbokki is getting cold,” Wonsik said as he stuck his head out of the door.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Hakyeon sat across from Taekwoon at the dinner table and just glared. Dinner had never been so quiet. Taekwoon ignored him as he angrily skewered the rice cakes before putting them in his mouth.

“Thanks for dinner,” He said quietly before taking his empty container to the trash and walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

Taekwoon was surprised when he got to the bedroom he shared with Hakyeon, Hongbin and Jaehwan and saw that his bedding had been laid out for him.  
  
“Don’t push yourself, Hyung,” Jaehwan said from his bed without looking up from his phone.

“Thanks…” Taekwoon sighed before snuggling under the blankets.


	2. secret revealed

“Ahahahaa Hyung has bitch tits!” Hyuk laughed loudly just before Jaehwan reached around from behind and grabbed harshly.

“They feel real. I think we found a better use for you than singing… noona,” Jaehwan purred into Taekwoon’s ear.

Taekwoon sat up with a gasp before looking at the others. Instead of jeering, they were sleeping peacefully. Looking at the time, he saw it was nearly time to get up, so he hopped into the shower again, this time remembering clothes and a bandage before locking the door behind himself.

This went on for a week: Hakyeon giving Taekwoon the silent treatment, Taekwoon waking up early from a nightmare, and the others doting on him like he was deathly ill. Taekwoon was sick of this, and he missed his best friend, and he just wanted to get back to normal. After he came home, he slammed the bathroom door shut and climbed into the shower. He collapsed to the floor and sobbed. He really didn’t care who heard him anymore.

He ground his palms into his eyes as he continued to lament his situation, once again not hearing the lock to the bathroom door being picked, door very quietly opened, and then locked again.

Hongbin opened the door to the shower stall and knelt down. “Hyung, I’m sorry I told H-”

“D-don’t look!” Taekwoon whimpered. “Go away!”

“Hyung, let me help you, please.” He reached for the older man.

“No! Please!” He pled.

“Hyung, look at me.” Hongbin crawled into the shower, not caring that his clothes were soaked.

“Don’t look at me…” He pouted.

“Too late. I’m looking at-” He stopped speaking when Taekwoon lowered his arms. “Hyung, you’re a woman…” He whispered. Taekwoon nodded once, “You’re not injured?” Taekwoon shook his head to the negative.

“You’re staring.” Taekwoon whispered back.

“You’re beautiful, and I don’t get to see naked women all that often,” Hongbin replied.

“I’m not beautiful. I’m a man, I’m supposed to be handsome, not pretty,” He pouted.

Hongbin stared for a moment before trying to kiss the pout off of Taekwoon’s lips.

“Uh… sorry Hyung. I’m sorry, you were just so, and I and you … sorry” He said, backing up and sitting against the wall of the shower stall. There was a tense moment where they stared at each other in silence before Hongbin spoke again. “How long have you… been like this?”

“Just before Hakyeon stopped talking to me,” He sniffled.

“You think he knows?” Hongbin asked.

“He must, that’s why he stopped talking to me right?”

“He thinks you were covering up an injury and refused to fess up to it.”

“I… Really?” Hongbin nodded. Taekwoon stood and turned off the shower. Hongbin covered him up with a towel before removing his own clothes.

“You forgot clothes, you want me to bring you some?” Taekwoon nodded, still covered by the towel. Hongbin rushed out and Taekwoon leaned against the sink, sighing before bringing his fingers up to his still tingling lips. He turned to look at the mirror, pulling his towel off of his head. He eyed himself critically, wondering if this was what people thought of as pretty, and the door opened.

Hakyeon came in with an armful of Taekwoon’s clothes and another bandage. “Hongbin told me to speak to you and that I assumed wrong about what you were hiding from us. What are you hiding if not an injury?”

Taekwoon took the towel that was draped over his shoulders off before standing there with a blush. He stared at the floor waiting for Hakyeon to say something.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Taekwoon made a sweeping gesture at his chest.

“Yes, they’re very nice.” He poked the side of one before looking Taekwoon in the eyes.

“That’s all you’re going to say?”

“I should have asked you a little more directly. I’m sorry I gave you the silent treatment.”

Taekwoon sniffled but looked at his friend in confusion. “You’re not going to tease me or shriek about having a little sister now or something?” Hakyeon shook his head.

“This is kind of a serious matter. I see how upset you are about this and I don’t think this is something I can take lightly. We’ll figure out how to get you back to yourself again, ok?” Taekwoon nodded before launching himself into a surprised Hakyeon’s arms. He buried his face in his friend’s shoulder and sobbed. The leader held his friend tighter and rocked side to side. “Go wash your face, Woonie. Tears are bad for your skin,” Hakyeon finally said when Taekwoon pulled away and sniffled. “And don’t bind your chest when you’re home. The others won’t care and it’s not good for you.” Taekwoon nodded as he toweled his face off.

“I’ll go make dinner then.” He said softly.

“Don’t bother, delivery should be here soon.”

“Hyung, is there a reason you’re not flipping out about this or is the shock going to wear off soon?” Taekwoon asked as he put his shirt on.

“Should I be freaking out about this? I mean like you said, it’s not affecting your performance,” He said as he tilted his head to the side and continued not so subtly watching his friend dress, “Completely female… hn,” He mused while Taekwoon pulled his boxer briefs on.  
Taekwoon glared at his friend for a moment before pulling his sweat pants on.

“Does it feel any different?” Taekwoon looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow, “Being a girl… does it feel different? Have you done a full inspection or anything?”

“So far all I’ve noticed was the boobs and the having to sit when I pee thing.”

“You haven’t… ya know...explored?”

“... No, and if I had, I probably wouldn’t tell anyone,” He pouted. He couldn’t help but pout. His resting bitchface had turned into a cute pout and he couldn’t do anything about it. They were about to leave when Taekwoon grabbed his friend’s wrist. “If the others found out, what do you think they would do?” He asked nervously.

“Either tease you for a little bit or leave you well alone. You were intimidating as a man and you’re just as intimidating as a woman. You’ll be fine.” Taekwoon nodded once and followed the leader out the door.

They got to the living room and everyone was sitting around a box of fried chicken, waiting for the two eldest.

“What took you so long?” Wonsik asked.

“I bet they were going at it,” Sanghyuk replied. The two oldest just blinked at him.

“I’m not hearing a no,” Jaehwan sang at them. Taekwoon looked at the second maknae, who was pointedly ignoring everything and staring at the chicken.

Taekwoon sighed. “To get this out of the way, this is a one time thing. After this, you touch, you die. Understand?” Jaehwan, Wonsik, and Sanghyuk nodded a few times, paused then shook their heads to the negative.

“What’s going on?” Sanghyuk asked. Taekwoon took a deep breath and pulled off his shirt.

“What vitamin supplement did that?” Wonsik shouted.

“They’re tits, you idiot.” Jaehwan looked at Wonsik long enough to tell him off before locking eyes on Taekwoon’s chest. Sanghyuk scooted closer, looked at

Taekwoon, looked at Taekwoon’s chest as if he was immensely intrigued by his Hyung’s new body parts, and very slowly brought a finger up to poke at the side of one breast. When there was no immediate retaliation, he ran his fingers along it and continued to touch as if he was expecting to unlock some mystery of how they worked.

Taekwoon looked at the others and had to hold in a laugh when he noticed that Wonsik had completely frozen in place and turned bright red. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were locked on Taekwoon’s chest.

“My turn,” Jaehwan grinned as he pushed Sanghyuk out of the way and grabbed a breast in each of his oversized hands. “They’re nice and warm and just the right size and it’s been so long since I’ve had a chance to cuddle with a pair so perfect.” He plopped the side of his head onto Taekwoon’s chest. “Can I sleep with you tonight, Hyung?”

“And the shirt is going back on.” Taekwoon stated as if he was explaining that it had just started to rain before they were planning to go out.

“Aww, I’m sorry, Hyung. Was it something I said?” Jaehwan asked.

“Your chicken is getting cold,” Taekwoon growled back.

“H-how?” Wonsik finally asked. The addition of the shirt seemed to break the trance he was in.

“Still trying to figure that out,” Hakyeon said around a bite of chicken.

“Just… promise you won’t tell anyone.” Taekwoon mumbled.

“I ain’t letting anyone in on the treasure we have,” Jaehwan replied.

 

They finished their chicken and went to bed. Taekwoon had snuggled down in his bedding before noticing that Hongbin still hadn’t come back into the room. He got up and found the second maknae on the couch, staring at his hands.

“‘Bin, it’s time for bed. Aren’t you sleepy?” He whispered, placing a hand on the second maknae's shoulder.

“I keep thinking about… earlier.”

“The gropefest? You can touch them too if you want,” He replied.

“No… about- about that kiss… I shouldn’t have … not without asking,” He trailed off, frowning at his hands again.

Taekwoon took a deep breath, grabbed Hongbin’s chin and tilted his face up high enough to press their lips together. Hongbin gasped and Taekwoon tentatively stuck his tongue out to taste the younger man’s lips. Hongbin replied in kind, and they gasped when they felt a zing as their tongues touched.  
Taekwoon pressed a little closer before sucking Hongbin’s lower lip between his teeth. One of them moaned but neither was sure who. They pulled away with wide eyes, not entirely sure how to continue.

“I thought you hated the idea of kissing another man.”

“I was younger, ignorant, and technically, I am a woman. You saw for yourself.” He was sitting across Hongbin's lap.

Hongbin’s response was to grab the back of Taekwoon’s neck and kiss so forcefully that the other had no choice but to lay back against the couch.

Hongbin grabbed one of Taekwoon’s legs and brought it alongside his hip. He ran his hand from the underside of Taekwoon’s knee, up his thigh and firmly squeezed Taekwoon’s ass while grinding his own hips forward, pulling a soft moan from the singer.

Once he was sure Taekwoon’s leg wouldn’t drop as he continued grinding, he ran both hands under Taekwoon’s shirt and squeezed hard.

“Ow!” Taekwoon whined quietly.

“Sorry,” came the reply as Hongbin very delicately traced the skin “I don’t know why I -” Taekwoon kissed him to shut him up.

The singer bit down on Hongbin’s lip to stifle a loud moan when he grazed Taekwoon’s nipples. Hongbin chuckled and did it again. Taekwoon involuntarily rolled his hips up to meet the other man’s.

“Fuck fuck wait, ‘Bin... “ Hongbin stilled his movements, panting hard. “Am I supposed to get this wet down there?”

“You can’t tell me you’ve never noticed it on the girls you’ve banged?” Taekwoon bit his lip and looked down.

“I’ve never uh-”

“You’re a virgin?” Taekwoon nodded. “Really?” Taekwoon nodded again. “Well, maybe being a woman will teach you how they work?” Taekwoon shrugged. “Should we stop here?” Hongbin asked. Taekwoon shook his head to the negative. “I’ll stop if you tell me to, ok?”

“Dammit, I’m not a fragile little girl! Just get on with it,” He growled.

“Well if you’re gonna be like that, I might as well go to bed.” He moved as if he was getting up when Taekwoon wrapped his long legs around Hongbin’s waist and held him there.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” Hongbin asked, lowering his face to Taekwoon’s and speaking against his lips. Taekwoon nodded, taking Hongbin’s lip between his teeth. “You have to stay quiet. The others will hear,” He said, while tracing gently under one of Taekwoon’s breasts.

He kissed along Taekwoon’s jaw and down his neck, occasionally looking up to see Taekwoon’s eyes squeezed shut and his lower lip held tightly between his teeth.

“Relax, Hyung” He whispered against the singer’s collar bone.

He bunched Taekwoon’s shirt up and they sat up so Hongbin could take it off. Hongbin stared for a moment and Taekwoon blushed so hard his chest started to turn pink. Hongbin lowered his head and placed a sucking kiss between the two breasts and Taekwoon gasped. A loud moan from Taekwoon’s throat caught them both by surprise when Hongbin unceremoniously went for a nipple. “Shh,” He whispered before going back to what he was doing.

Taekwoon arched his back and clutched Hongbin’s head closer to his chest. The younger started to nibble and lick a path to the other nipple. One of Hongbin’s hands was gently tracing a rib while the other made its way lower and the heel of his palm ground down when he felt how Taekwoon was starting to soak through his sweat pants.

He pulled off with a lewd pop and looked up at Taekwoon, who was doing his best to catch his breath. He slid up to press soft kisses against Taekwoon’s lips as the singer let out tiny little mewls. “You want more?” He whispered, taking Taekwoon’s earlobe between his teeth.

Taekwoon nodded rapidly, “More…? And why am I the only one who’s half naked?” He said breathily. Hongbin stood up and Taekwoon instantly missed the warmth of Hongbin’s body. He quickly shed his shorts and tanktop and climbed back onto the older who was clumsily pushing his own sweats down. Hongbin helped to pull them off and knelt on the couch between Taekwoon’s legs.

Taekwoon’s blush returned with a vengeance as Hongbin danced his fingers up Taekwoon’s inner thighs. He pressed down on the indents at the top of Taekwoon’s thighs with his thumbs and blew cool air over the wetness at the apex before trailing kisses up Taekwoon’s stomach.

“Fucking tease…” Taekwoon gasped loudly when Hongbin pinched a nipple.

As Hongbin kissed his way up Taekwoon’s body, his hand snaked down and grazed over the singer’s clit. Taekwoon bucked his hips up for more contact. “More,” he whined.  
Hongbin pressed his tongue past Taekwoon’s lips just as he gently pushed a finger into the singer, effectively stifling a loud noise from Taekwoon’s throat. Once he was sure Taekwoon could hold in the tiny noises, he pulled back and looked at the singer. His lips were between his teeth and his eyes were clenched shut.

“Hey,” Hongbin said quietly, “Look at me.” Taekwoon’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at his bandmate. “Doing ok?” Taekwoon nodded. Taekwoon lifted his head, wrapped his arms around Hongbin’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. When Hongbin’s finger started to move the kiss wasn’t quite able to mute the noise that bubbled up from the singer’s throat. A moment later, Hongbin added a second finger and Taekwoon let out a small shout.

“Shit,” Hongbin’s hand stopped moving. “Did I hurt you? Should we stop?”

Taekwoon grabbed Hongbin’s wrist to prevent him from pulling away. “Stop and I kill you,” Taekwoon growled between his teeth, digging his nails slightly into Hongbin’s wrist for emphasis.

“Then stay quiet,” Hongbin growled back as he moved his fingers rapidly in and out of the singer, producing a wet slapping noise every once in a while. Hongbin curled his fingers and Taekwoon gasped in a loud breath. “Found it,” Hongbin smirked.

“Found wh-” Taekwoon moaned lowly when Hongbin pressed against that spot again while pressing against Taekwoon’s clit with his thumb.  
Hongbin went back to slowly pushing his fingers into the singer and pulling out just as slowly,

“Hyung… touch me,” He whispered. Taekwoon looked up at Hongbin, and Hongbin grabbed the singer’s wrist, placing his hand against his chest. “Anywhere, just- nnh.” Taekwoon pinched one of Hongbin’s nipples softly. “Harder… you can scratch me or something…” Taekwoon pulled Hongbin down so their chests touched. It was a little awkward for Hongbin’s wrist, but he kept moving his fingers.

They kissed a little harder than before, plucking at lips with teeth. Hongbin’s mouth flew open and his eyes clenched shut when Taekwoon dragged his nails slowly down Hongbin’s back.

“Is- is that good?” Taekwoon asked and the only reply he got was a sweet kiss to the lips and a low almost-purring noise deep in Hongbin’s throat. The noise emboldened Taekwoon, if just a little, and he gently dragged his nails further down before grabbing Hongbin’s ass and squeezing.

Hongbin’s hips rolled forward and Taekwoon felt the hardness against his leg. “S-stop,” Taekwoon said quietly. Taekwoon pushed Hongbin off of him, effectively pushing Hongbin’s fingers out of himself, and rearranged their bodies so Hongbin was laying on the couch.

“I… I want to try…” Taekwoon trailed off.

“Anything you want, Hyung.” Taekwoon gasped when he saw Hongbin pop the two fingers that were previously inside of him into his mouth with a small “mmm” noise.

“Fuck…” Taekwoon whispered before bending over to bite Hongbin’s chest. Hongbin made a decidedly unmanly gasp-squeak at the contact, and when Taekwoon took a nipple into his mouth, his hands reached up to string through the singer’s hair.

He bit his way down Hongbin’s chest and stomach and stared at the appendage in front of him. Hongbin must have had the patience of a saint. He leaned up on his elbows to look at Taekwoon as he noticeably came to a decision. He took a deep breath and grabbed the base of Hongbin’s cock. Hongbin let out a small breath and had to bite the back of his hand as Taekwoon slowly started to stroke him.

“A little tighter…” Hongbin whispered. Taekwoon tightened his grip and smirked when Hongbin’s eyes rolled back into his head before lolling back. Taekwoon had no idea what came over him, but he leaned forward and gingerly stuck his tongue out to taste the precome.   
Hongbin’s arms gave out on him, and he fought not to buck up at the warm mouth. Taekwoon decided that the taste was far from unpleasant and wanted more so he stroked a tiny bit harder and sucked at the end.

“Please… don’t suck so hard- oh god,” He groaned when Taekwoon swirled his tongue around the head. “Hyung… stop… I don’t want to come yet…”  
  
Taekwoon pulled away from Hongbin’s cock with the reluctance of a child being told to stop eating candy. He made that pout that Hongbin couldn’t resist. The younger didn’t hesitate to kiss him before changing their positions and coming to rest between Taekwoon’s legs.

“Are you ready?” Hongbin asked before lining himself up. At Taekwoon’s nod, he pushed in slowly, sinking in bit by bit until he hit something. “Shit… this is gonna hurt, Hyung.”

“Do it fast then” He replied but regretted it the instant Hongbin snapped his hips forward. He bit down on Hongbin’s shoulder to quiet himself, and Hongbin held still while peppering Taekwoon’s face with kisses. “Wh-why aren’t you moving?” Taekwoon asked, his voice shook with pain.

“I wanted to give you time to get over the pain?” Hongbin reasoned.

“Just fucking move alread- Oh fuck… I see what the fuss is about,” the singer groaned as he rolled his hips up every time Hongbin slowly sank in. “Faster,” He gasped, and Hongbin snapped his hips forward, grabbing Taekwoon’s hips hard enough to leave light bruises on the alabaster skin. Hongbin rose up to his knees and wrapped Taekwoon’s legs around his waist before grabbing him around the waist, pulling him into every snap of his hips. Soon, Taekwoon was arching so hard that only the top of his head and his hands were touching the couch.

“Fuck, ‘Bin oh god, yes- I think- nnh I-” He let out a lewd moan before trying to explain again to Hongbin that he was pretty sure he was about to come.

Hongbin grabbed one of Taekwoon’s hands and, with his thumb pushing against Taekwoon’s middle finger, rubbed tiny circles into his clit.

“JESUS FUCK!” Taekwoon shouted, no longer giving a shit if anyone heard him as he came. Hongbin pulled away and stroked himself before doubling over and coming onto Taekwoon’s stomach, panting desperately, resting his head, between his breasts.

Taekwoon carded his fingers through Hongbin’s hair as they slowly came down. Hongbin snickered with an evil grin before pressing once again against Taekwoon’s clit. The second orgasm caught him by surprise and he nearly bucked Hongbin off of him.

They kissed softly but were disturbed by someone clearing their throat. Hongbin lifted his head and saw four heads sticking out of their bedrooms, each with different expressions.   
Hakyeon had his arms crossed and looked quite displeased.   
Jaehwan looked like he was trying to file the scene away in his memory for future use.   
Sanghyuk grinned broadly. They weren’t sure if he was filing it away for masturbation or blackmail material, but that smile unnerved them.   
Wonsik stared in shock at the scene in front of him with his jaw hanging open again, completely frozen in place.

“Were we being loud?” Hongbin asked with a haughty smirk after pressing one last kiss to Taekwoon’s sternum.

“You woke. Wonsik. Up.” Hakyeon growled.

“I need a shower,” Taekwoon said as he sat up.

“I’ll help,” Hongbin smiled.

“The hell you will.” Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist and pulled him, completely naked, to the bathroom while shouting over his shoulder, “Use the other bathroom.”

Hakyeon closed the bathroom door, pushed the singer into the shower and turned it on.

“Hyung… you’re still wearing clothes,” Taekwoon finally said.

“I’m fully aware of this,” He replied tersely while lathering up a washcloth.

“Why did you pull me away from Hongbin?”

“He would have ...taken advantage of you in the shower and kept us up all night,” He replied while scrubbing the younger’s back.

“We had sex, what else would he do to me?”

“Turn.” He spun Taekwoon around so the singer was facing him and started to wash his shoulders, “He would have kept us up and you’re loud enough to wake Wonsik.“ He handed the washcloth over. “I don’t want you getting pregnant or anything. I’m sure you can take care of the rest,” He said as he opened the shower door to dry himself off.

“You think I can get pregnant?”

“You’re female right now aren’t you?”

“Y- you can’t get pregnant your first time can you?”

“How fucking stupid are you?” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Of course you can.”

“Fuck,” He said under his breath.

That night, despite what Hakyeon would have wanted, he crawled in beside Hongbin in his bedding and wrapped his arms around the younger man. He hummed softly and tilted his face toward Hongbin when he felt a soft kiss on the top of his head. Their lips met softly in a brief good night.

“Keep it down you two. Your making out and heavy breathing is keeping us all up.” Jaehwan chuckled.

Taekwoon threw a pillow at his head. “You wish,” He said before drifting off in Hongbin’s arms.


	3. pass it on

The next morning the dorm was met with chaos as Hongbin’s screams echoed across the building. Taekwoon ran as fast as he could to his lover’s aid, only realising as he got into the bathroom that he could run without added weight pulling on his chest.   
“Hongbin! are you o-” Taekwoon stopped speaking when he saw big, teary, doe eyes look up at him through longer than normal bangs.  
“Hyung!” He cried, “It’s gone! I don’t know how to do girl things… like washing and sitting when I pee.” Taekwoon pulled Hongbin onto the floor and into his lap, rocking him side to side.   
“You have me to help you this time,” Taekwoon cooed. “No guarantee I won’t ‘take advantage of the situation’, as Hyung puts it.”   
“I wouldn’t mind,” He chuckled, lowering his head to bring their lips together.   
When Hakyeon walked into the bathroom, Hongbin’s nearly bare legs were bracketing Taekwoon’s hips as the older had his hands up the legs of Hongbin’s boxers. Hongbin was grinding against the singer and kissing him hard. The kiss was broken by Hongbin’s shriek when Hakyeon dumped a bucket of ice water onto their heads.   
“We have schedules,” He said simply before turning and walking out to use the other bathroom. Hongbin unfolded his legs and stood up, offering his hand to Taekwoon to help him up. He graciously took it, pulling Hongbin to his chest once he was on his feet. Taekwoon pressed a small kiss to his cheek and walked out of the bathroom. Hongbin stood there with a hand on his cheek and a soft smile. Taekwoon stuck his head back into the bathroom a few seconds later to find Hongbin in the same place he had left him.  
“Tell me when you need help tying down your chest.” Taekwoon tilted his head cutely. Hongbin offhandedly thought the other man was more suited to being a girl.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon were the last to leave the apartment that day. Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon’s wrist. “Why are you being such a bitch about me and Hongbin?” He asked with a small frown.  
“I know you, Taekwoonie. The instant you’re both guys, you’re going to break his heart.”  
“Not necessarily,” He said with a straight face. “Male or female, he’s still Hongbin” He said as he walked to the van.  
“That’d be nice if you meant it…” Hakyeon sighed as he followed.

“So, what did you and Hakyeon Hyung talk about when you were lagging behind?” Hongbin asked as he was helping Taekwoon stretch.  
“Do you really want to know?” Hongbin nodded. “He thinks I’ll go back to treating you like before and not like I do now when you go back to being a guy.”  
Hongbin shrugged, “I was prepared for that eventuality,”   
“You don’t think I can get past the gender thing either?” Taekwoon scoffed, “You’ve never seen how devoted I am when I’m with someone,” He said.  
“Exactly. You’re not with me, we’re just fucking. This is probably a weird experiment to you. It’s a safe way to test the waters, then when I’m a guy, you’ll go back to your comfort zone.” Hongbin spat.  
“Don’t put words into my mouth,” Taekwoon snarled before slamming the door on a tiny practice room. He spent the rest of the day locked in that tiny room, singing until he couldn’t stand up any more. Even then, he refused to leave the room until Sanghyuk came to tell him it was time to go home.  
“Hyung! What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Sanghyuk was immediately by his side, wiping the elder’s eyes with his sleeve.  
“I’m ok… I’ll be ok… just do me a favour and never assume someone feels one way without talking to them about it first.”  
“I’ll try, Hyung.” He guided Taekwoon to the van. “Are you hungry, Hyung? We missed you at lunch.”  
“I’m sure I should be… I just don’t feel it.” He climbed into the van and stared out the window all the way home, not even bothering to use his headphones. As soon as they got home, he unfolded his bedding and crawled under the blankets, only leaving a small space for air.  
A few minutes later the door opened and closed, and a familiar weight sat on top of him.   
“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Hongbin said. “I didn’t think it would hit you this hard…”  
“I let you have sex with me,” Taekwoon mumbled into the pillow. “You took my virginity. I’d assume for most people this would come with a certain amount of emotional baggage.”   
“I don’t do commitment very well,” Hongbin said, leaning forward and pressing his breasts into Taekwoon’s back. He could feel Taekwoon’s breath hitch and the elder sob quietly. “But I was thinking…”  
“Hm?” Taekwoon grunted softly, and that one noise carried so much pain that Hongbin scowled at himself.  
“Once this whole… girl thing is out of the way, maybe we could uh… give us a serious try.” Taekwoon wasn’t expecting that.  
“You sure you’re not just catering to my ‘weird boy/girl kink’?”   
“If it was a kink, you wouldn’t get this upset over it. Though I do reserve my right to sleep with whomever I want until this girl thing gets dealt with.” Taekwoon flipped over quickly and grabbed Hongbin’s hips,   
“Stand up.” Hongbin did and Taekwoon followed. The next thing Hongbin knew, he was pinned to the wall by a still visibly upset Taekwoon, who bit into the side of his neck harshly. Hongbin let out a guttural noise before trying weakly to fight back.   
“Fuck” Hongbin growled.   
“Gladly,” Taekwoon growled back, before lifting one of Hongbin’s legs and grinding against him. Hongbin threw his head back and made a small noise as his head hit the wall. Taekwoon pulled Hongbin’s shirt over his head before making short work of the bandage covering Hongbin’s breasts. He bit down on the top of one of them before grabbing Hongbin’s waist and undoing the fastenings of his jeans. Hongbin did the same to Taekwoon before the singer grabbed his wrists in one hand and reached into Hongbin’s boxers with the other.   
Hongbin growled when Taekwoon grazed his clit on the way to harshly pressing a finger into the him. Taekwoon kissed Hongbin hard as one finger became two, and Hongbin whimpered into the singer’s mouth. Taekwoon let go long enough to push Hongbin’s pants down and off of his legs. Hongbin only managed to push Taekwoon’s pants down far enough to free the singer’s cock, and barely had a chance to touch it before his hands were once again pinned over his head.   
Taekwoon kissed Hongbin roughly as he lifted one of Hongbin’s legs to his hip before snapping his own hips forward in one smooth movement. He froze with wide eyes when Hongbin made a noise as he pushed past the tiny resistance and all the way in. He was about to ask if Hongbin was ok before the younger shouted, “just fucking move”  
Taekwoon lifted Hongbin’s other leg and held him against the wall as he snapped his hips as hard as he could. Hongbin held onto the back of Taekwoon’s neck and they messily kissed. The singer broke the kiss to look down at Hongbin touching himself as Taekwoon continued to roll his hips, and dug his nails into the backs of Hongbin’s thighs. That slight pain seemed to have been the trigger to set Hongbin off and he arched into Taekwoon before squeezing tighter with his legs, and continued to touch himself again. Taekwoon sucked a dark mark into Hongbin’s shoulder, making the younger moan loudly.   
His muscles clenched around Taekwoon, causing the older to let go of Hongbin’s legs and pull out. Taekwoon leaned forward and rolled his hips twice, rubbing against Hongbin and releasing onto their stomachs. Taekwoon leaned heavily against Hongbin and pressed a small kiss to the mark he left in the pale skin.   
Hongbin pulled him up for a kiss. “Shower?” He mumbled against Taekwoon’s lips. The older pulled away to take off his shirt and wipe Hongbin’s stomach.  
“Won’t Hakyeon try to separate us again?”  
“Let him try,” He purred. There was a knock at the door and a small cough. Hongbin pulled on his boxers as Jaehwan opened the door and stared as if this, too, was being filed away for future use.   
“Hakyeon wanted me to check if it was safe,” the vocalist leered.  
“Yeah,” Hongbin said, grabbing sleeping clothes out of his closet.   
“It’s safe. We stopped… arguing,” Taekwoon said from his closet. 

Taekwoon pulled Hongbin to the bathroom by his wrist.  
“You weren’t fucking with me when you said you’d actually give us a try after this … cleared up?” Taekwoon asked, running a hand up Hongbin’s arm.  
“I mean it… as long as you give me a little bit of freedom before this girl thing goes away. Because this ‘sex as a woman’ thing is amazing.” Hongbin grinned as he pressed Taekwoon against the glass of the shower and kissed him softly.   
Before Taekwoon knew what was happening, Hongbin was on his knees in front of him tonguing the slit at the head of his cock. “Fuck,” Taekwoon sighed quietly. He twisted his fingers in Hongbin’s hair and watched in fascination as the younger’s lips stretched around his cock. “You’re making it really hard not to come when you look at me like that,” He whispered brokenly when Hongbin looked up at him as he bobbed his head. The look on Taekwoon’s face made Hongbin chuckle. The singer tightened the grip he had in Hongbin’s hair and managed to give a small warning, but Hongbin kept bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks until Taekwoon let out a shaky sigh and came.   
Hongbin gave one last lick to the head of Taekwoon’s cock before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and standing. Taekwoon kissed him softly before turning Hongbin so his back was against his chest. He ran one hand up his lover’s stomach and one down. He rubbed quick circles on Hongbin’s clit while the other hand gently traced the skin on his chest. Taekwoon sucked softly and worried the skin of Hongbin’s neck and shoulders in his teeth. Hongbin came in what he would describe as embarrassingly short amount of time.


	4. facts of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend theora on aff helped me write the bathroom scene  
> i have no faith in myself writing stuff like that sometimes

That night, they fell asleep in each other’s arms and the next morning, Taekwoon looked into the bathroom mirror with a frown. “Jesus fucking christ, this has got to stop,” He grumbled.   
“Taekwoon! I’m back to n-” Hongbin tackled Taekwoon, pressing him against the wall when he saw that Taekwoon was female again. “And you’re back to...mmm...” He finished his sentence by locking his lips onto Taekwoon’s as he ran his hands up and down the older’s softened curves. Once he’d explored all he could with his hands, he broke away just enough to trail more kisses and little bites along Taekwoon’s neck and down the front of his chest.  
“You really like me like this, don’t- oh god,” Taekwoon was interrupted by his right leg going completely useless for a second.  
“Whoa - what was that?” Hongbin asked, half concerned and half amused.

“Um...so, it would seem that when I’m female, my nipples are incredibly sensitive. I sort of discovered it by accident. And the nerves seem directly connected to my right- YES just like that now stop it or I’m going to fall over.” Taekwoon had been trying to explain, but Hongbin preferred the direct method of investigation, and had latched on to one nipple with his mouth, occupying the other nipple with his fingers.  
“Well, we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?” Hongbin said, with an evil glint in his eye. He swirled his tongue around Taekwoon’s nipple and, when the older’s leg gave out again, took advantage of it by sliding them both to the floor. “There. Now we don’t have to worry about you falling over, and can concentrate on the fun stuff.” He gave a smile that was almost angelic, and then went back to his task. Going from one breast to the other, he tried varying amounts of pressure, pinching, biting, licking, and occasionally stopping to blow cool air across them, rendering Taekwoon unable to form actual words. As he lay there whimpering, one hand tangled in Hongbin’s hair, he more felt the younger man chuckle than heard it, and it made him twitch even harder.  
They both heard the whispering and giggling outside the door, though. Hongbin reached out a leg and placed his foot flat against the base of the door. “Don’t even think about it, Jaehwan, you pervert. Go use the other bathroom,” He shouted before sliding a tentative finger into Taekwoon. “Wow...you’re really wet. Guess you weren’t kidding about your nipples being sensitive!”  
“Hakyeon says to hurry your asses up anyway,” Jaehwan retorted from the other side of the door before sulking away.  
“Damn,” Hongbin muttered. “Just when things were getting good too. Oh well. It’s cool. I can wait. But I’m not gonna get you all heated up and leave you hanging.” He slid further down, situated himself between the singer’s legs, gave another angelic smile, and lowered his mouth to lap up Taekwoon’s wetness.  
“Oh my god...you- what are you doing? I- holy fuck...” Taekwoon’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he grabbed a towel off of the rack on the wall to shove into his mouth, effectively muffling the lewd noises that Hongbin was causing him to make.   
Hongbin chuckled low in his throat, sending the vibrations straight through Taekwoon’s center, and kept lapping away, sometimes pausing to pay special attention to Taekwoon’s clit or to shove his tongue deep inside. Soon enough, though, he could feel the rocking of the singer’s hips and hear the soft, muffled noises increase in their urgency, so he slid in two fingers and started pumping them in and out as he curled the tips of them and continued teasing Taekwoon’s clit with his tongue. He could feel Taekwoon’s inner muscles starting to spasm and clench on his fingers, so he increased his efforts and right when he could sense that Taekwoon was about to lose it completely, he reached up with his other hand and pinched one of Taekwoon’s nipples. 

“Nnnnn- OH FUCK!” Taekwoon exclaimed, mouth still full of towel. His hips bucked wildly, and the hand that was in Hongbin’s hair clenched and pulled the younger’s head closer, just in case he was thinking of moving it. “Don’t you dare stop that, whatever it is, because FUCK!”.  
Hongbin just chuckled again and rode out the first orgasm before going quickly for a second one. His fingers inside Taekwoon were ruthlessly hammering away, tongue working over Taekwoon’s clit first quickly, then slower, pausing occasionally to suck on it. He could feel the rhythm of Taekwoon’s hips speeding up again, and he thrust his fingers in to match it.  
“That’s right. I want you to come for me. Just once more. You can do it for me, right?” Hongbin said, in a voice just loud enough for Taekwoon to hear, and as he kept his fingers going, he moved his head up the singer’s body so he could gently bite at Taekwoon’s nipple as he pinched the other one. That did the trick, and the singer was panting and arching his back, coming again around Hongbin’s fingers with a broken shout.  
Hongbin removed the towel from Taekwoon’s mouth and kissed him gently, slowly reducing the speed of his fingers and gently petting Taekwoon’s skin with his other hand. Once Taekwoon had settled down a little and was started to breathe normally, Hongbin removed his fingers, lewdly licked them clean, and then beamed up at Taekwoon.  
“Good morning! So...whaddya say we get these boobs of yours all bound up so we can go dance our asses off, hmm?”  
“Hmm. Yes. Because then I can get a coffee. You’re way too fucking perky in the morning, and the only reason you’re not dead yet is because of what you just did to me.”

That day, Taekwoon had to stop dancing at least twice: Once because his legs still felt like jelly, and another because he accidentally got elbowed in the tit and his right leg crumpled under him, causing him to fall down.  
“Seriously though,” Hongbin asked at the end of the day, “Are you ok? You look pale. Did we tie you down too tightly?”  
“I just feel a bit… off,” he pouted, “I’m sure I’ll be fine after a nap and some food JESUS CHRIST SANGHYUK, WASH YOUR FUCKING FEET!...” Taekwoon covered his mouth and looked at Hongbin in a mild panic. Once again, Hakyeon stepped between the two and pulled Taekwoon away. “What’s wrong with me, Hyung?” Taekwoon asked in a small voice.  
Hakyeon sat on a nearby chair, pulling Taekwoon to sit on his lap. He rubbed small circles in Taekwoon’s back and the singer leaned against his friend, tucking his head under Hakyeon’s chin. He managed to make himself look exceedingly small as the leader continued rubbing his back.   
“What’s wrong with him, Hyung?” Hongbin asked, holding Taekwoon’s hand and massaging the palm as per Hakyeon’s instructions.  
“Just cramps,” Hakyeon said softly. Taekwoon groaned and buried his head into Hakyeon’s neck.   
Wonsik ran up, panting and carrying a shopping bag in his hand. “I got everything you told me, Hyung… even the c- c-condoms and the other… things and I wasn’t sure if he would want an ice pack or this heat patch-” Hakyeon quickly snatched the heat patch and nudged Taekwoon to stand up.  
“Dun wanna,” Taekwoon whined softly.   
“It will make you feel better,” Hakyeon cooed. Taekwoon reluctantly stood up and held his shirt up like Hakyeon wanted him to do. Hakyeon tugged a little on the waistband of Taekwoon’s pants and put the patch on his lower stomach.   
“Ohhh… cramps,” Sanghyuk said from the corner of the room farthest from Taekwoon, as if he’d reached an epiphany. They finally decided to go home and Hongbin looked into the bag.   
“Why condoms?” The second maknae asked once they were in the dorm and Hakyeon had sent Taekwoon to take a hot shower.  
Hakyeon put the box of condoms into Hongbin’s hand. “You two need to have lots of sex,” Hakyeon said with a straight face.  
“I’m not going to have sex with Taekwoon when he feels like this,” Hongbin started, but Hakyeon cut him off.  
“You do it or I will,” He frowned, shocking the rest of the room with the serious tone in his leader’s voice. It shocked the other three men even more when Hongbin handed the box back to Hakyeon.  
“I don’t want to hurt him. If you think you have a way to help him, then do it,” Hongbin said resolutely. Hakyeon wrapped his fingers around the package, holding Hongbin’s fingers in place as well.  
“Promise me you won’t get mad, whatever we do in there,” Hakyeon said before letting Hongbin’s fingers go.  
“We aren’t together. Whatever he gets up to is his business,” Hongbin said in a light tone. Hakyeon knew these men better than they knew themselves sometimes.  
“You promise?” Hakyeon asked, seeing a tint of defeat in the other man’s eyes. Hongbin nodded. “Do you guys want to go out to eat?” Hakyeon asked as he waved a credit card at the four men who were standing there awkwardly. “Go on,” He said, pushing them out the door. “Bring back chocolate and fried chicken for us, ok?” They grumbled their affirmations as they put on their shoes. “Take your time,” He waved before closing the door behind them.  
Taekwoon stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and one over his shoulders, He looked around as he toweled his hair off. “Where is everyone?”   
“I sent them out to eat.”  
“I could have made something.”  
“You need to relax.” Hakyeon pulled him to their bedroom. He made Taekwoon sit on his futon and sat in front of him. “There is another reason I asked everyone to leave,” Hakyeon said as he sat on Taekwoon’s futon. Taekwoon cocked his head to the side waiting for Hakyeon to continue. “It will help get rid of your cramps, and Hongbin has refused on the grounds that he might hurt you.”  
“I’m not made of fucking porcelain,” He grumbled.  
“I know. But in order for this to work, you need to have an orgasm or a few.”  
“I what?”   
“If you let me, I can help.”  
“A- and Hongbin thought he would hurt me?”  
“He thought that because you were in pain, you wouldn’t… He didn’t want to hurt you more.” Hakyeon was trying to be diplomatic and not make Taekwoon think Hongbin was outright rejecting him. Taekwoon lurched forward and grabbed his stomach.  
“What do we do,” He groaned.   
“You’re going to lie face down on your bed and not move until I tell you,” Hakyeon said as he got up and took something out of his closet.  
“What are you doing?” Taekwoon asked when he smelled artificial strawberries. He stopped speaking when he felt Hakyeon sit on his thighs and start to massage his lower back. Taekwoon groaned happily as his friend worked him into a pile of mush with his hands. He made a surprised noise when something traced up his spine, leaving a cool trail behind. “Did you just lick my back?” He asked with his face still in the pillow, not really feeling like he needed to move.  
“Yeah,” he said, pushing Taekwoon’s head to the side so he could trace the shell of his ear with his tongue. The singer lifted up on his elbows and dropped his head to give Hakyeon more access to his neck. “Flip over,” Hakyeon said softly into Taekwoon’s ear.   
The singer flipped over to see Hakyeon pulling his shirt off and leaning forward to come face to face with his friend. “Is this ok?” He whispered. At Taekwoon’s nod, he lowered his face and brought their lips together. It was just a slow, chaste kiss, but Taekwoon gasped when Hakyeon stuck his tongue out to see what Taekwoon would let him do.   
He was about to pull away when Taekwoon grabbed the back of his neck and forced a harder kiss. The singer pressed his tongue past the soft pink lips and the dancer twisted his tongue around Taekwoon’s. They broke apart for air and looked at each other for a moment before diving back in and capturing each other’s lips.   
Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon to straddle his hips and pressed their chests together. Hakyeon continued kissing, but traced his fingertips down Taekwoon’s side. He pressed one more soft kiss to the singer’s lips before standing up, shucking his remaining clothes and sitting on the futon between Taekwoon’s calves. Taekwoon lifted up on his elbows and looked at the dark-skinned man.   
“You’re making me feel self-conscious,” Taekwoon said with a soft pink tint to his cheeks.   
“Please don’t let this change things between us too much,” Hakyeon finally said.   
“OK. We’re friends, I don’t think anything can change that. And I know that you’re just trying to help.” He winced quickly from a cramp, but Hakyeon had already noticed.   
“Lie back,” Hakyeon pushed him back onto the futon by pressing small open mouthed kisses against his lips. Hakyeon sat back up and looked up and down Taekwoon’s body before lifting one of the singer’s legs and kissing the inside of his knee. He turned and kissed the other leg’s inner thigh. Hakyeon massaged circles up the insides of Taekwoon’s thighs until he reached the apex. He traced the slit, spreading the moisture with his middle finger before watching it slowly sink into the singer.   
“You don’t have to be quiet. Everyone is gone,” Hakyeon said before kissing just above the soft patch of hair and curling the finger that was inside of Taekwoon. The singer stopped biting his lip and groaned quietly. Hakyeon added another finger and started to pump them in and out of Taekwoon as he kissed his way up the singer’s stomach, swirling his tongue around the edge of his belly button just to hear the hitch in Taekwoon’s breathy moan.   
He curled his fingers once he reached Taekwoon’s breasts. The singer made a noise that almost wanted to be a sob when Hakyeon’s breath ghosted across his nipples.   
Hakyeon made a noise like he’d just discovered something incredibly interesting just before nibbling on the tip of a nipple.   
Taekwoon twined his fingers in the dancer’s hair and held him to his chest. The pull on his hair made Hakyeon moan low against his chest. Taekwoon gently traced his nails down Hakyeon’s back. Taekwoon pulled the dancer up for a kiss and Hakyeon ground the heel of his palm into Taekwoon’s clit, catching him by surprise and making him arch off of the futon as he came. Hakyeon counted down from ten quietly, but just loud enough for Taekwoon to hear. When he reached one, he pushed down with the heel of his palm again and pulled another moan out of the singer.   
“That wasn’t much of a challenge,” Hakyeon teased before licking one of his fingers clean and pressing the other to Taekwoon’s lips. At that moment, Taekwoon would probably do anything anyone told him to do, so he opened his mouth and sucked on Hakyeon’s fingers. “Oh gods…,” Hakyeon moaned softly as Taekwoon swirled his tongue around the digits, pulling away while maintaining eye contact with the dancer. “There are so many wildly inappropriate things I could say right now,” Hakyeon groaned before dropping his head to kiss Taekwoon.   
“We’re naked and in bed. I don’t think there is much you could say that counts as wildly inappropriate,” He said against Hakyeon’s lips.  
“So wondering aloud what your lips would look like wrapped around my cock is perfectly acceptable?” Hakyeon’s cheeky grin was wiped off of his face when Taekwoon tackled and rolled on top of him.   
Taekwoon stared at Hakyeon from between his slim legs, starting from his friend’s face, down his exceedingly long neck and his nicely toned chest and stomach and his eyes landed on Hakyeon’s cock. He’d seen Hakyeon naked before, but never took the time to appreciate the view.   
“Y-you don’t have to, Woon-ah.”  
“I want to… I just need to get used to the idea still,” He said before lunging forward and running his tongue from Hakyeon’s clavicle to just behind his ear. He nipped at the earlobe before slinking down his body and planting himself between Hakyeon’s legs again. Hakyeon stared with his mouth slightly open as it looked like Taekwoon was testing the weight of it. When the singer finally darted out his tongue, Hakyeon had to force himself to stay still. He had a death grip on the sheets as Taekwoon took to running the flat of his tongue against the head.   
Taekwoon took one of Hakyeon’s hands and placed it on his head before slowly taking the dancer’s cock into his mouth. Hakyeon watched as he took more and more of his cock past his lips until he saw Taekwoon stop and tears collect in the corners of his eyes and he quickly pulled away. “You don’t hav-” Hakyeon made a choked gurgling noise when Taekwoon took him into his mouth almost as far and slowly, almost torturously sucked in his cheeks and raised his head. Hakyeon let him do this a few more times before pushing on Taekwoon’s shoulders.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Taekwoon asked, pouting.  
“No, no you did everything right, but this is supposed to be for you. If I come now, I can’t help you with your cramps. That’s why we’re here in the first place, isn’t it?” Taekwoon nodded after a moment. He lifted up with a leg on either side of Hakyeon’s slim hips and grabbed the base of the dancer’s cock..  
“No! Wait,” Hakyeon said, grabbing Taekwoon’s hips with surprising strength. He reached off the side of the futon and tore open the cardboard packaging, He ripped the packet open with his teeth and rolled the condom on, positioning himself at Taekwoon’s entrance, “OK…,” Hakyeon finally said. Taekwoon slowly slid down Hakyeon’s cock and stopped once he was all the way in, just to lean forward and capture Hakyeon’s lips.   
Taekwoon pushed up experimentally and slid back down before deciding that he liked being on top and started building a rhythm. “Try rotating your hips,” Hakyeon panted. Taekwoon looked confused before Hakyeon guided his hips in a circle that he was sure the singer had no problem executing.   
Once Taekwoon had gotten the hang of that movement, Hakyeon slammed his hips up to meet Taekwoon’s. “Touch yourself,” Hakyeon growled, now gripping Taekwoon’s hips hard enough to bruise as he snapped up.  
Taekwoon clumsily rubbed circles against his clit as Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon down to nip at his breasts and change the angle of his thrusts. Taekwoon nearly shouted with every thrust until the dancer bit softly into the globe of flesh in front of him.  
“Hyung… Hakyeon oh god Hakyeon I’m close,” Taekwoon moaned.  
“Me too, Woonie- Fuck. What do you want me to do?” He was desperately trying to hold on. Taekwoon cradled Hakyeon’s head with a gentleness that directly contrasted the harshness of the uneven thrusts and kissed him. Hakyeon nipped at Taekwoon’s lips and whispered a broken, “please… Woon-ah- ah! … come for me…”   
Taekwoon’s hips rocked erratically as his muscles clenched around Hakyeon’s cock, milking him of everything he had. Hakyeon nearly howled as he arched into Taekwoon and slammed his hands on the floor next to him. He came so hard he saw white for a moment. He blinked to clear his vision and Taekwoon was kissing him softly.  
They lay chest to chest and kissed languidly until they needed to separate for air. Taekwoon sat up and wobbled for a bit before deciding to lay on his side.   
“That was… wow.”  
“How are your cramps?”  
“What cramps? I’m too busy thinking of how fucking famished I am right now.”  
“Maybe the guys are back from getting us chicken,” Hakyeon smiled.   
Taekwoon kissed him one more time before pulling a shirt on.  
“I really hope they brought chocolate too. Did you tell them to bring chocolate? God, I want chocolate. Salty chocolate. What the hell?”  
“That’s normal. Didn’t you ever watch your sisters?” Taekwoon shook his head.  
“Usually avoided them when they got snippy… which was always about the same time as each other.”  
“That’s normal too,” Hakyeon said as they walked into the main room to find the others sitting on the floor, blatantly not looking at them. “The thing I want to know is why Hongbin was only female for a day, and you’ve been female long enough to have your period.”  
“I don’t know,” Taekwoon pouted. He saw the chicken and attacked. Everyone moved out of his way. Hakyeon was surprised when the singer threw him a leg.   
Honestly, if he thought about it, all he could see was the Tazmanian devil and a flurry of limbs and chicken bones. Just as suddenly as it started, there was silence and nothing but a panting Taekwoon, leaning against the couch and licking the grease off of his fingers. The others looked at him in shock.  
“Is there something on my face?” He asked. Around his mouth were bits of breading and grease. Hongbin took a brave step forward and knelt next to the singer with a napkin, He gently grabbed Taekwoon’s chin and turned his face towards him, wiping stray crumbs and grease off of his cheeks.  
“Did you taste any of that?” Hongbin asked quietly.   
Taekwoon merely shrugged and asked if there were any Choco Pies. Hongbin noticed that the singer had basically started acting like a hungry toddler. Taekwoon on a normal day was perpetually hungry, but this was ridiculous.   
Hongbin also noticed with a frown that Taekwoon had started sitting on the floor between Hakyeon’s legs with his head on the older man’s knee or thigh.   
“Why don’t you go sit with Hongbin?” Hakyeon asked.   
“He’s all the way over there.” Taekwoon pointed to the other end of the couch while clinging to Hakyeon’s leg with the other arm. Hongbin sighed and sat next to Hakyeon, frowning at the fact that they still smelled like sex.  
“Did you shower?” Hongbin asked as Taekwoon settled between his legs.  
“Before you guys left.” Taekwoon yawned and put Hongbin’s hand on his head. The younger carded his fingers through the singer’s hair without even thinking about what he was doing. “Why?”  
“You smell like strawberries and condoms,” He said softly.   
“Did I do something wrong? Hakyeon said you wouldn’t - and I was hurting and he helped and… what” Taekwoon asked when Hongbin’s hand froze in his hair.   
“So you don’t hurt anymore?” Taekwoon shook his head. “That’s what matters,” He said, resuming letting the fine brown strands slide through his fingers. Before anyone knew it, Taekwoon was asleep.


	5. mornings are for traumatizing the rapper

The next day he woke up on the couch with Hongbin wrapped around him.  
“Am I still a girl?” He mumbled at Hongbin. The younger moved his hand up Taekwoon’s stomach and squeezed the globe of flesh.  
“Yep.” Taekwoon grumbled and then turned to face Hongbin before falling back asleep. It took three cups of coffee for Taekwoon to be mildly functional that day. Every time they had a break or stopped moving for more than five minutes, Taekwoon would be back asleep.  
“Is this normal, Hyung?” Hongbin asked Hakyeon after Taekwoon fell asleep in his favourite small practice room.  
“Pretty sure it is.”  
“How do we get him back to himself?”   
“I want to say it’s up to you,” Hakyeon said.   
“Up to me? how?”   
“When was the last time you two spent the whole night... cuddling?”  
“The whole night… wasn’t that when I went back to normal? You think it could be that simple?” He asked  
“It seems logical to me,” Hakyeon shrugged. “I mean, when you turned into a girl you two were together too.”   
“So you think we just need to cuddle?”  
“What harm could it do?”  
That night, Taekwoon lumbered into the bedroom and Hongbin called out to him to sleep next to him, complete with grabby hands. Taekwoon crawled into bed with him and nuzzled into his chest.   
The next morning, Hongbin woke up with expectations of a male Taekwoon. His hand reached up and brushed a nipple and Taekwoon gasped loudly. “Horny,” Taekwoon groaned.   
“I- oh…” Hongbin made a strange noise as Taekwoon slid below the covers.  
“No!” Hakyeon shouted as he batted ineffectively at Taekwoon’s head through the blankets. “There’s other people here!,” He shouted at the lump.  
“That’s nice. We’re horny down here. You can go if you don’t want to see the amazing faces Hongbin makes,” The muffled lump said before Hongbin turned bright red and bit his lip.  
“Is he doing what I think he’s doing,” Jaehwan grinned. The bright red Hongbin nodded rapidly before letting out a loud “AH FUCK!”  
“Let’s give them their privacy, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon said with a frown.   
“But- they don’t mind. Do you?” He asked the rapidly moving lump that paused long enough to answer.  
“Don’t care. Horny.” Hongbin was desperately gasping for air, trying to tell Taekwoon that he was close before the singer slid up quickly and kissed Hongbin’s jaw. Hongbin looked between the three other occupants of the room nervously before his eyes fluttered shut when Taekwoon slid down his cock, enveloping him in tight heat.  
“Do that hip thing I showed you,” Hakyeon finally spoke up with a crack in his voice. Hongbin’s eyes shot open and he looked at the leader. Hakyeon’s eyelids looked heavy as he watched the scene before him. Jaehwan, on the other hand, looked like he was holding his breath, waiting to see how well the singer could execute the 'hip thing'.   
He wasn’t fooling anyone by hiding his hands under the blankets. Everyone in the room knew what he was doing.   
Hongbin cried out when Taekwoon rotated his hips and threw the blanket off of himself, exposing their legs and giving the other two a little bit of a show. Hakyeon and Jaehwan both let out little sighs at the view. “Fuck…” Hakyeon whispered.  
“You already have,” Taekwoon said before leaning down to kiss Hongbin. Hongbin took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Taekwoon’s waist and snap his hips up as hard as he could. It was Taekwoon’s turn to cry out. The singer let out a series of tiny little mewls that sounded like one continuous noise every time Hongbin’s hips snapped up.   
Hakyeon wasn’t sure what was worse… better… he wasn’t sure, but the wet slapping noise of his two bandmates making contact, and the fact that he and Jaehwan were watching Hongbin fuck Taekwoon as if they weren’t there were both maddening. The leader took his eyes off of the two on Hongbin’s futon and looked over at Jaehwan. He was watching in rapt fascination as his hand flew over his own cock. Hakyeon made a small noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a whimper.  
“Do you AH want...uhn...want me,” Taekwoon sucked air through his teeth for a moment as he leaned back to do the hip thing again. “Fuck… do you… need m-me to suck you off - ah oh yes~ Hyung?” Hakyeon whimpered at the thought, and Hongbin growled about the fact that Taekwoon’s full attention wasn’t on him. The others thought it may have been because of the singer’s suggestion.   
Taekwoon looked at the leader, waiting for an answer. Hongbin, tired of Taekwoon looking elsewhere flipped the singer so he was on his back. Hongbin’s knees were on either side of the small of Taekwoon’s back causing Hongbin to hit deeper. ‘AH FUCK OW WHAT?”  
“Cervix,” Hakyeon supplied helpfully with a quiver to his voice. Taekwoon could hear the soft slapping sounds of the two other men stroking themselves almost in time with Hongbin’s thrusts.   
“Shit! Did I hurt you?” Hongbin paused.  
“A little.” Hongbin pulled out and rolled Taekwoon over, pulling him to his knees. Jaehwan groaned and Taekwoon moaned loudly.  
“Better?” He asked, pushing slowly into the singer and pulling out just as slowly.  
“F- fa- fuck faster!” Was the only response Hongbin got. As Hongbin rendered him incapable of speech, Taekwoon’s arms gave out and this new angle caused him to scream into the pillow. The wet slapping noises were louder and faster than they’d ever been and Jaehwan was starting to make a tiny keening noise. Hakyeon had stopped trying to cover up the fact that he was touching himself, pulling his sleeping shorts off and leaning back a little bit as he forced his eyes to stay open.   
Not to be shown up, Jaehwan pulled the still moaning Taekwoon away from the pillow by his hair and pressed his lips to the other singer’s.   
Hakyeon, noticing that this could cause a potential situation, rushed forward and pushed Jaehwan to his back. Jaehwan whined and was about to complain but Hakyeon took his lower lip between his teeth and rolled their hips together. An effeminate moan crawled out of Jaehwan’s throat just before the younger man wrapped his legs tightly around Hakyeon’s waist.  
“Our Jaewhannie just wanted some attention, didn’t he?” Hakyeon cooed as he traced the younger man’s jaw with his fingers. Jaehwan lifted his head to try and get another kiss, a real kiss. Hakyeon opened his mouth slightly and brushed their lips together, but he only got close enough to feel the other’s warmth and breath. Jaehwan tried to lift his head to meet Hakyeon’s lips, but the dancer just pulled his head away.   
“Please…” Jaehwan said quietly, “It’s been so long since I’ve had a proper kiss.” The tone in his voice made Hakyeon immediately lean into the kiss and brush his tongue against the seam of their lips and Jaehwan sucked his tongue into his mouth.  
The soft suction made Hakyeon moan loud enough to distract Hongbin and Taekwoon. Hongbin sat back on his feet pulling Taekwoon with him.   
“Now do that thing with your hips,” Hongbin purred into Taekwoon’s ear. He was tightly holding Taekwoon’s right shoulder with his left arm, pressing the singer’s back to his chest. Taekwoon tried to rotate his hips. This new position proved a little bit challenging, but so much better at hitting him in all the right places.   
Taekwoon bit his lip to try to keep the noise down. Hongbin turned the singer’s head with his free hand so they could kiss. “I want them to hear you,” He whispered. “It feels better when you relax and don’t try to hold anything back,” He purred just before snapping his hips up into his lover. Taekwoon broke the kiss to groan loudly. This noise escalated into a full blown shout when one hand pinched Taekwoon’s nipple while the other reached down and rubbed calculated circles into Taekwoon’s clit.   
Hakyeon chuckled against Jaehwan’s throat. “That’s so fucking hot,” the vocalist purred. Hakyeon bit Jaehwan’s chest just above a nipple and he arched into it, causing him to do a body wave. “Hyung… I’m so fucking hard. Please help,” Jaehwan pouted . Hakyeon kissed the corner of his mouth and reached down to wrap his hand around both of their cocks. “Mmm yeah… just like that…, “ He purred .   
Taekwoon had taken to reaching his hands behind himself and clinging desperately to Hongbin’s hair as they got closer and closer to their end.  
“Hyung, is everything al-” The door flew open and Wonsik ran in with Sanghyuk on his heels The two froze. Hakyeon and Jaehwan both dove under the younger man’s covers, and Hongbin pulled out, finishing on Taekwoon’s lower back with an irritated growl.   
Taekwoon’s face turned bright red when Hongbin pressed two fingers into him. “Come for us, would you? Or do you like putting on a show?” He wasn’t sure if it was the tone of his voice or the content, but the singer almost immediately arched into the fingers and cried out Hongbin’s name. He collapsed back against the younger man with a sigh and heavy eyelids. He blinked a few times, remembered that he was half naked with his bandmates in the room and turned to hide his face in Hongbin’s shoulder.  
Hakyeon and Jaehwan on the other hand were under the blankets, looking up at the other four. Jaehwan was spooning the leader and very subtly rubbing up against the other man while stroking Hakyeon’s cock slow enough to keep him erect, but not fast enough to release any of the tension.   
“D-did you need something, Wonsik?” Hakyeon struggled to keep his voice even. In retaliation, he pushed his ass back against Jaehwan, causing him to moan.   
Hongbin looked pointedly at Wonsik, or more accurately, the tent in Wonsik’s pants. Wonsik followed Hongbin’s line of vision and covered himself immediately, running out of the room and slamming his bedroom door shut.   
“Did you need something, Hyukkie?” Hongbin asked, not moving from his spot behind Taekwoon.   
“I actually suck at preventing Wonsik from being in the wrong place at the wrong time… sorry guys. Nice ass, by the way, ‘Bin,” He winked and closed the door behind himself as he left.  
Jaehwan popped out from under the blanket and ran to his closet. He came back a moment later and crawled back into his bed behind Hakyeon, who was still as hard as ever.  
“Can I fuck you?” Jaehwan asked.  
“What?”  
“My dick. Your ass. Or the other way around, if you prefer. Whatever makes you happy. Whatever will make us come faster,” He said as if he was talking about what to eat for dinner.   
“I was just planning on giving you a handjob”  
“And now I’m offering sex, since everything got blown out of the water.”   
Hakyeon looked between Hongbin, Taekwoon and Jaehwan before nodding.   
“I hope I don’t suck too badly,” Jaehwan whispered against Hakyeon’s lips. "I'm a bit out of practice."  
Across the room, Hongbin was wrapped around Taekwoon and snuggling under the blankets. Hongbin rested his cheek against the side of Taekwoon’s head and they watched the other two. Hongbin traced gentle circles into the singer’s skin, occasionally pressing kisses to his temple.  
Jaehwan told Hakyeon to sit on his feet, facing the other two. The leader blushed to his roots but did what was asked of him. Jaehwan gently ran his hands down Hakyeon’s arms before getting close enough for the leader to feel his body heat, but not touch him. Hakyeon trembled slightly as he felt the younger man’s breath against his neck. He was anticipating, but not altogether expecting the first open-mouthed kiss against the side of his neck. He let out a small noise at the initial contact. Jaehwan pressed another kiss on Hakyeon’s neck, this time leaving his lips there and looking to see if the other two were watching them.  
Hongbin was whispering something to Taekwoon and the singer looked like he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Jaehwan maintained eye contact with Taekwoon as he traced his fingers up the dancer’s chest, circling a nipple. Hongbin was most likely on the same wavelength as Jaehwan and locked eyes with Hakyeon.   
Hakyeon was trembling slightly as Jaehwan slowly kissed his way up and down his long, tan neck while his fingers darted to wherever he felt needed most exploring. He was fighting the instinct to cover himself. His face, his crotch, anything, but Hongbin’s gaze and Jaehwan’s lips kept him frozen in place, gasping for air that never felt like enough.   
The dancer squeaked when he felt a cold, slick finger trace his entrance, dipping in, but never past the first knuckle. Hakyeon keened as he struggled to keep his eyes open.   
“You want more?” Jaehwan asked, pushing his finger in a tiny bit farther.  
“Uhn... y-yes… more...” The dancer gasped. He spread his legs a little farther and pushed his hips back some.  
“Do you know how slutty you look right now?” Jaehwan growled into his ear loud enough for the other two to hear. Hakyeon whimpered softly at the words. He let out a small shout as Jaehwan removed his finger only to replace it with two that he pressed in all the way, twisting his wrist. The dancer fell forward onto his hands and arched his back, attempting to get him to push his fingers deeper.   
“Such a shameless whore.” Hakyeon groaned. “Do you want more?” He asked.  
Hakyeon nodded. “More… need more… I’ve seen how big your fucking cock is… more.” Jaehwan made pleased noise that almost sounded like a purr in the back of his throat. He kissed Hakyeon’s tailbone before adding two more fingers. “Fuck… nnh… yeah… that’s nice,” The leader hummed. Jaehwan smirked before pulling his fingers completely out.  
“No! put them back!” Hakyeon whined. He heard the click of the bottle of lube and squeaked as the vocalist drizzled the cool liquid down his crack. A second later, Hakyeon moaned Jaehwan’s name as he pressed his fingers back in, this time his palm was pointed toward the floor and he curled his fingers. “There!” Hakyeon arched. “Right… fuck… I could come just like this,” Hakyeon purred as Jaehwan spread his fingers and Hakyeon spread his legs. He arched into the hand’s movement and keened.  
“I’d rather you not.” Jaehwan replied. He was glad his voice didn’t sound as eager as he actually was.   
“Then you’re going to have to fuck me, aren’t you?” The only response he got was Jaehwan pushing his fingers in a little bit harder with a contemplative look on his face. The vocalist pressed his chest to Hakyeon’s back and spoke softly into his ear.   
“If you really want me to fuck you that badly, you’re going to crawl over to Hongbin, you’re going to kiss him, and ask for his permission.” Hakyeon looked at the vocalist then at the other two nervously, but it was the curl in Jaehwan’s fingers that ultimately made the decision for him.   
Hakyeon swallowed hard before crawling slowly to the other couple. Jaehwan’s fingers were still slowly stretching him as he followed behind. He looked at Taekwoon whose mouth was slightly open because he was breathing hard from something Hongbin had done to him, then he looked at Hongbin, who had a devious smirk on his face.   
The dancer brought both hands to cup Hongbin’s face and just looked for a moment. He moaned when Jaehwan pushed his fingers in with a little more force. Suddenly, Hakyeon’s lips were on his and pressing against him. They pulled apart just enough for the other two to see their tongues pushing against each other and dove back in again.   
Hakyeon pulled away to breathe when he felt someone mouthing at his collarbone. Taekwoon had lifted up to one arm and was now tonguing his nipple. He stopped once he saw that the other two weren’t preoccupied with each other.   
“Aren’t you going to ask him?” Jaehwan cocked his head to the side. Hakyeon admired his ability to control his voice and hide the shaking he could feel even in the fingers that were buried inside of him.   
Hakyeon couldn’t control his own voice very well, and his control and ability to form sentences were about to snap. “Hnn fuck… Hongbin… mmm … Bin. Can you tell Jaehwan to fuck me?” He let out a soft puff of air at the end of the sentence.  
“That’s not really asking permission, is it, Hyung?” Hongbin replied. Jaehwan’s hand sped up and produced a very audible wet noise. Hakyeon pushed back into it and moaned softly.  
“Hongbin… AH permission nnfuck Jaehwan... please…”  
Hongbin groaned softly and Hakyeon looked down to see that Taekwoon was rolling his hips back to tease his lover  
“Hongbin…” Hakyeon whined. He yelped when Taekwoon dragged a finger across the dripping head of his cock and placed that finger to Hongbin’s lips. Hongbin sucked on Taekwoon’s finger and kissed him softly.  
“Let him have permission,” Taekwoon said against Hongbin’s lips.   
Hongbin looked up at the vocalist and in a low voice said, “Fuck him ‘til he can’t see straight.” Jaehwan pulled Hakyeon backwards and slowly pushed into the dancer. The stretch caused his eyes to shoot open, and he saw Taekwoon making a face that must have mirrored his own.   
It felt like forever before Jaehwan was completely inside of him, and as he waited for Hakyeon to adjust, the dancer managed to moan, “You’re so big,” before rolling his hips a little to let Jaehwan know he was ready.   
Across from them, Taekwoon was already moaning shamelessly as Hongbin had pushed into him from behind and was holding his legs open, causing a violent blush to grace the singer’s cheeks.   
“Fuck, that’s hot…” Jaehwan stopped controlling his voice and there was a desperate edge to it now. He gripped Hakyeon’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Just the fact that Jaehwan’s hands were large enough to curl around his hips turned Hakyeon on that much more.  
“Shut up and fuck me,” Hakyeon growled. The growl turned into breathy whimpers when the vocalist wrapped his hand around his cock.   
He peppered the golden skin with open-mouthed kisses and an occasional hard bite. He sucked a mark into the space between the dancer’s shoulder blade and spine, making Hakyeon sob. They were still so wound up from before they were interrupted that it didn’t take them very long before they were desperately rutting against each other to reach their end.  
“Close… so fucking close…” Hakyeon managed to say between desperate breaths.  
“Wait … for me..” Jaehwan replied before stroking the other man faster.  
“Can’t … coming…” Jaehwan buried his face in Hakyeon’s back when he finally came and feeling him twitch inside set the dancer off as well. He grimaced and breathed out Jaehwan’s name before his arms gave out.   
They sat there, hunched in that odd position, still on their knees, Jaehwan’s face buried in Hakyeon’s back with his arms around his waist, kissing the same spot his face was in over and over. If he hadn’t have been so spent, he probably would have kissed Hakyeon properly, but for now, they sat like that, listening to Taekwoon’s tiny mewls and the wet slapping of the other couple’s skin before Taekwoon’s moan turned into a shout.  
Taekwoon did a body wave before parts of Hongbin’s name became a soft, breathy chant and the younger man pulled out to lay on top of the singer and come between them. After a few minutes of soft kissing and trying to regain their breath, Hongbin looked at the other two and started to chuckle. Taekwoon looked up and joined in the laughter.   
“Fuck off,” Jaehwan grumbled against the golden skin. He was sure Hakyeon probably would have said something, but he had fallen asleep in this strange position with Jaehwan still buried inside of him. The vocalist tried to dislodge himself without disturbing the dancer, but the feeling of something moving inside of him woke Hakyeon up.   
Hakyeon moaned softly at Jaehwan very slowly pulling out of him. His oversensitive body shivered from the sensation. Jaehwan groaned as well. They finally stretched out and Jaehwan rolled on top of Hakyeon to kiss him languidly.   
“Jesus christ, Jaehwan, how far up there did you come?” Hakyeon groaned after they broke their kiss.   
“Not sorry,” Jaehwan smirked against the dancer’s lips and then continued to pluck at the pink, kiss-swollen lips with his own lips.   
“I think the others are plenty traumatized. I need a shower,” Hongbin finally said. After a few moments he stood up and pulled Taekwoon with him. They looked through the bedding for their pants and walked out.  
“They’re gonna be a while,” Hakyeon said, “You want first shower or should I?” The dancer asked.  
“I thought we could go together, save water or some shit.” Jaehwan pouted.  
Don’t get too attached, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon said with a straight face, not quite meeting the vocalist’s eyes.   
“I didn’t mean anything by it. I mean, it’s just the Lee Jaehwan after-sex package. Don’t make yourself think you’re special just because I want to shower with you,” he snipped as he got up, grabbed some clean clothes, and stomped out of the room with nothing covering his lower half.   
Hakyeon pushed himself to sit, and pulled his knees up to rest his forehead against them. He sighed, wrapping his arms around his legs. He sniffled and blinked once before lifting his head, grimacing, and blurting, “Oh gods… ew … augh… shower…” He got up and ran to the shower he hoped Jaehwan was in.  
“Changed your mind?”   
“Shower,” He said in a clipped tone. “Need shower,” He frowned. Jaehwan moved over. “Oh god.”  
“You understand why I wanted to shower with you?” He asked, pulling the dancer to him.   
“What are you doing?” Hakyeon said quietly against the vocalist’s lips. Jaehwan’s reply was to press the dancer closer and kiss him while tracing every bump down Hakyeon’s back.   
“I was gonna help you with that boner you’re gonna have once I finish helping you clean up,” Jaehwan smirked before pressing two fingers into Hakyeon. The dancer arched into the vocalist with a sharp gasp. Hakyeon babbled helplessly as Jaehwan pressed the dancer against the cold tiles and dropped to his knees. He went back to pumping his fingers in and out of the dancer and mouthed at the head of Hakyeon’s cock.   
“I thought you were just being cocky, but you were right… nnfuck.” He clutched Jaehwan’s hair in one hand and tried to find some sort of purchase against the wall with the other. Hakyeon looked down and instantly regretted it. He took in how Jaehwan’s lips stretched around his cock and how the dark eyelashes brushed his cheeks just before he looked up at him with those deceptively innocent eyes. He saw the look on Hakyeon’s face and chuckled. It was a low and dark noise that caused Hakyeon to shake. “I‘m gonna come if you keep that up,” Hakyeon whispered.  
The vocalist hummed as he bobbed his head and Hakyeon clutched the hair between his fingers harder. He only managed to shout,”Ken,” before he came. Jaehwan licked the dancer clean before climbing up and kissing him.   
“You should eat more fruit, Hyung,” Jaehwan whispered with a smile when Hakyeon made a face. He shampooed the dancer’s hair and stepped out of the shower.  
“What about you?” Hakyeon asked.   
“Don’t get too attached, Hyung,” Jaehwan said with a grin, throwing the leader’s words back at him before leaving. Hakyeon leaned his head against the shower wall and mentally kicked himself for thinking with his dick.  
He rinsed off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was happy that they had the day off, but he got dressed and went to the dance studio anyway.   
He got a thumbs up from one of the managers for being such a diligent worker and Hakyeon smiled at him. It didn’t reach his eyes, but the manager didn't seem to notice.   
He warmed up and stretched before he started to work on some choreography that he had been entertaining in the back of his head. He had the music on loop and if it wasn’t for the fact that the walls were covered in mirrors, he would have had no idea that he had been crying. If anyone asked, he could just say that he had gotten sweat in his eyes, but for now, he would continue to dance. He was trying to come up with what the rhyme or reason behind his bandmates’ transformations were.


	6. this one's actually pg? holy shit!

The song started over again and he mindlessly went over the routine. It wasn’t because they fell asleep in each other’s arms. What the hell could it be? Was it like last time when he- he shook his head trying not to think of the foolish choices he made as a teenager. He was so frustrated, but it took his mind off of this whole sex with Jaehwan thing. Sex… shit… was he next? He grinned. He sure hoped so. 

Back at the dorm, Hongbin and Taekwoon were discussing things on the balcony. “I thought you didn’t do the commitment thing,” Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “And was that jealousy I detected earlier?” the singer teased.   
“I wasn’t jealous”  
“So Hakyeon didn’t have to rescue Jaehwan from an almighty pounding at the hands of a jealous Hongbin?”   
“No…” He pouted and looked at the hand that Taekwoon was poking.   
“And while we’re on the topic of Hakyeon. He said that you wouldn’t help me but there you were today, being so much rougher than he was.”  
“Shit. I wasn’t thinking,” Hongbin said, suddenly worried about Taekwoon’s wellbeing. “Are you ok? did I hurt you?”  
“You do care.” He tried to cross his arms, but there were breasts in the way so he couldn’t. He put his hands behind his back instead.   
“Didn’t say I didn’t care. Just said I wasn’t jealous.” He smirked and pulled Taekwoon to stand between his legs and put his hands on the singer’s hips. “We’ll figure this out and then I’ll be the jealous boyfriend.” Hongbin squeezed Taekwoon’s hips. “Until then, I’m not jealous and neither should you be.” Before Taekwoon could say anything, Hongbin pulled him in for a slow kiss that said more than Hongbin was willing to verbalise right now. 

Sanghyuk leaned against the wall in his bedroom, carding his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair as he quietly moped.   
“Honestly, everything will be fine once we figure out what’s wrong with Taekwoon, Hyung,” He said softly.   
“Wish I could believe you, but Hakyeon Hyung just- just stormed out of here before I could say I was joking or say I’m sorry or anything.” He pouted and Sanghyuk wanted to kiss him, but now wouldn’t be the proper time.   
“Has he come out from under his blanket yet?” Jaehwan asked, tilting his head in Wonsik’s direction.   
“I thought he’d fallen asleep, but once in a while I hear him mumbling ‘No, I can’t, it’ll make god cry’ or something like that.” Jaehwan rolled over and tugged on the blanket.  
“Come on, human burrito. Time to stop jacking off and join the real world.”  
Wonsik threw the blanket off in a panic, “I’m not jacking off! See? Really, I’m not! I’d never- Why are you laughing?” He blushed.  
“You are too cute,” Jaehwan giggled.   
“I’m not! I’m handsome, manly, sexy and other adjectives besides,” He insisted. He would have continued defending his character, but Hakyeon barreled into the dorm, calling for a house meeting.  
“Have you rinsed off since you left to go to the studio, Hyung?” Hongbin asked, Noting that the leader still had sweat rolling down the side of his face.  
“Too busy. Many thinky thoughts in the head.”  
“So what are these thinky thoughts?” Sanghyuk asked.  
“You and ‘Bin use a condom this last time?” Hakyeon asked Taekwoon. They shook their heads.   
“Why?”  
“One of two things I think could happen: first, you’re kinda stuck like this and you’re gonna be Hongbin’s baby factory if you don’t start using protection. Or two, it’ll be Hongbin’s turn at musical vaginas tomorrow.” They heard a small squeak and they turned to see Wonsik frozen in shock and staring at Taekwoon and Hongbin.   
“He looks like he’s about to have steam pouring out his ears any second,” Sanghyuk giggled.   
”Wonsik, calm your tits,” Jaehwan said slowly.  
“T-tits?” Wonsik said while looking at Taekwoon for a moment.   
“Wonsik. Calm down,” Hakyeon said. “They’re just messing with you.”  
“N-no. I know what I saw and I know what I heard. I’m scarred for life, Hyung.”  
“So what… you gonna shave your head and become a monk?” Sanghyuk asked.  
“What do you mean?” The rapper asked.  
“I mean, you’re never planning on having sex or seeing another person in the throes of passion?” Wonsik turned pink.   
“I want to fall in love. W-with a nice girl, and we’ll have kids.” Wonsik said innocently.  
“How do you expect to have children, Hyung?” Hongbin asked.  
“The normal way…” He mumbled, turning a brighter pink.  
“Are you expecting a stork to drop one off for you?” Jaehwan asked. Wonsik shrugged sheepishly.   
“Please, for the love of god tell us you’re fucking with us and you actually know how sex works. What did your parents tell you when your sister was born?”  
“S-stork.” Wonsik mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.  
“How do you write all of these raunchy lyrics if you have no idea how your dick even works?” Taekwoon finally asked in genuine confusion. Wonsik just made a squeak noise before turning to run into his room and become a burrito again. Hakyeon grabbed his ankle before he could get more than three paces and he fell down.   
“Just let me wallow in my ignorant confusion alone,” Wonsik whimpered.  
“Can’t do that,” Hakyeon said. “I suppose it’s on me to tell you how the birds and the bees work so you don’t… I dunno get your dick stuck in an electrical socket or something.”  
Wonsik got up and ran back into his room “I’m not that fucking dumb,” He snipped from the room. A moment later, he stepped out and left the apartment.   
Hakyeon ran to the door and stuck his head out. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” He said, angrily.  
“Roof. Don’t bother me, I’m writing.”  
“Don’t be too late,” He said, softening his voice a bit. “We have a schedule tomorrow. Sorry we scared you…” Wonsik nodded once, but stopped scowling and went through the door to the stairwell.  
Hakyeon closed the door and rested his forehead against it.  
“Everything gonna be ok?” Jaehwan asked, scaring Hakyeon and causing him to jump a foot into the air, clutching his chest.   
“Christ, don’t do that to me, I don’t think my poor old heart can take it.” Jaehwan snorted in amusement and ran his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair once as if he was straightening it for him, but he was looking Hakyeon in the eyes. He smirked as if he knew something, then walked back to join the others.   
“I think we spooked Wonsik a bit,” Hakyeon said as he sat back down with the others.   
“But he’s gotta learn sometime. I didn’t think anyone over the age of ten was that naive,” Sanghyuk said with a concerned look on his face. “I don’t think he even jacks off. He sees something arousing and says something like ‘That’ll make god cry’ then hides somewhere until it goes away.” They all made the same small, concerned, pouting frown and shook their heads.   
“You guys get some sleep, Let’s see if my theory proves true. I’ll stay up and keep an eye out for Wonsik.” The others trudged off to get ready for bed.   
Hakyeon had no idea how long it was, but his eyes fluttered open when a pair of nervous lips pressed against his. He opened his mouth a little and began to kiss back. Wonsik backed away with a bright red face.   
“Good to see you at least know how to kiss,” Hakyeon whispered. Wonsik nodded slowly and made a tiny noise when Hakyeon pulled him back to kiss again by the front of his shirt. Hakyeon looked the rapper in the eyes before looking at his softly puckered lips and smirking.   
Wonsik gasped when Hakyeon grazed his lower lip with his teeth. He pressed forward and licked along his upper lip. The rapper whimpered quietly, but allowed the dancer to press his tongue into his mouth. Wonsik finally understood that he should at least try to copy the other man’s movements and pushed his tongue back. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Hakyeon sucked the rapper’s tongue into his mouth.  
He pulled away and looked at Hakyeon with wide eyes and heavy breaths. He was pleased to notice that the dancer didn’t look unruffled either. Hakyeon pressed one last kiss to Wonsik’s lips and stood up.  
“Good night, Kim Ravi. I hope you get rid of that the normal way and not by praying it away,” He said with a catlike grin and gesturing at the tent in the rapper’s pants. He squeezed Wonsik’s hip and teasingly grazed the front of his pants with his fingertips before walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth.   
When he walked out of the bathroom, he heard the shower running in the other bathroom. It was doing a piss poor job at covering up the rapper’s tiny noises. He smiled at the small but effective progress he had made before going to bed.


	7. testing a theory

The next morning, Taekwoon woke up just before the others and rolled over. He ran his hand up Hongbin’s side, letting his thumbs drag over every ridge of Hongbin’s ribs until he reached the swell of a breast. He traced where the skin rose off of his chest to his sternum and back and forth.   
Hongbin sighed softly as his eyes fluttered open with a tiny smile, and left a sucking kiss against Taekwoon’s lips. “Hakyeon’s theory was right,” Hongbin whispered before getting up and pulling Taekwoon to the bathroom with him.   
Hongbin pressed Taekwoon against the wall and kissed him with a tiny giggle.   
“What’s that about,” Taekwoon grinned between kisses.   
“We can’t do anything… not yet… later,” He whispered between kisses.   
“Even if I make it quick?” He asked against the shell of Hongbin’s ear.   
“Do you have condoms?” He kissed Taekwoon’s chin. The singer pouted and stopped trying to kiss Hongbin. He backed away, looked at Hongbin’s lips before pouting and then walking out of the bathroom. Hongbin watched him leave, come back, and collect his thoughts.   
“Promise me… promise that after you go back to… you, that you’ll give us a serious try… I’ll let you do whatever to whoever and not...” He sighed as if he was trying to still his emotions and then walked from one end to the other of the tiny room before stopping in front of Hongbin again. “I won’t get in your way… I won’t get mad… because I know that when you’re normal again we can actually try…” He frowned, kissed Hongbin softly on the lips and walked out of the bathroom.  
That day they had a photoshoot, an interview, and a music show to attend. After the music show, Hongbin grabbed Sanghyuk by the collar and dragged him into a dressing room.   
“What’s up, Hyung?” Sanghyuk asked.  
“Ever wonder what it’s like to be a girl?” Hongbin asked with his lips against the maknae’s ear. Sanghyuk’s breath hitched.   
“Is it that much different than being a guy?” He asked, bringing his hands up Hongbin’s sides. He untucked the button-up shirt and reached under it to unwrap Hongbin’s chest.  
“You do not know how good that feels…” Hongbin sighed lowly before dragging his lips down Sanghyuk’s jaw, across his cheek and kissing the corner of his mouth. Sanghyuk turned his head to capture Hongbin’s lips and delicately cupped a breast in each hand. “I’m not delicate. You can be rougher with me,” He gasped when one of Sanghyuk’s hands pinched a nipple and the other hand’s nails dug into his side.  
He unbuttoned the shirt as quickly as he could and pressed sucking kisses to each globe of flesh before biting one and then tonguing the nipple.   
“We don’t have a whole lot of time,” Hongbin said through heavy breaths. He was rubbing his palm against the front of the maknae’s slacks before he found himself facing the wall with his pants around his knees.  
“Do me a favour and try not to make any noise, ok?” Sanghyuk said into Hongbin’s ear before pressing two fingers into him and immediately pumping them in and out.   
“Fuck,” Hongbin groaned.  
“We’ll get to it,” Sanghyuk chuckled. Hongbin heard his belt buckle hit the floor. The maknae teasingly rubbed between Hongbin’s legs with his cock. Hongbin grabbed Sanghyuk’s wrist and brought his fingers up to lick at them. “Is it that good?” Sanghyuk hummed as Hongbin sucked the middle finger into his mouth. Sanghyuk once again dipped his fingers into Hongbin and pumped them in and out twice before tracing his clit and then licking his own fingers.  
Sanghyuk looked around the room before pulling Hongbin to a stylist’s chair and bending him over the back. He kicked Hongbin’s pants off the rest of the way and told him to spread his legs. The maknae dropped to his knees, spreading Hongbin open and pressing his tongue as far in as he could. Hongbin gasped at the completely alien feeling and pushed his hips a little further back. Sanghyuk made a pleased noise as he licked and sucked that vibrated against Hongbin’s core and made him cry out.   
Sanghyuk slapped Hongbin on the ass before pulling away long enough to tell him to shut up, then went back to lapping up as much moisture as he could. Hongbin’s legs were trembling and he was gasping desperately for air when Sanghyuk decided that he was going to stand up.  
“Keep absolutely silent,” Sanghyuk said, clutching Hongbin’s hips hard enough to bruise, and pushed in with one smooth glide.   
Hongbin’s eyes locked onto the mirror the chair was anchored in front of and saw the smirk on Sanghyuk’s face just before he pulled out and snapped back in. Hongbin made a noise and Sanghyuk immediately covered his mouth before growling at him to be quiet.  
He pistoned in and out of Hongbin with quick, short thrusts and Hongbin looked in the mirror, caught by surprise that he wished it was someone else fucking him out in the open like this. Somewhere they shouldn’t be. He pictured Taekwoon in Sanghyuk’s place and his orgasm hit like a ton of bricks. Sanghyuk stepped back a few paces before stroking himself and slumping against a nearby couch.  
“So… I’m next as a girl?” Sanghyuk grinned.  
“If Hakyeon is right, yeah,” Hongbin said, pulling his pants up and buttoning his shirt.  
“Jaehwan’s gonna have a field day! Thanks!” He jumped to his feet with a grin and kissed Hongbin on the cheek.   
They straightened up and got home. Hongbin grabbed Taekwoon by the hand and pulled him into the bathroom, making sure to grab the condoms that Hakyeon had made Wonsik buy the other day.  
“What happened to your free day?” Taekwoon asked as Hongbin kissed the breath out of him.   
“I… I passed it on… but I couldn’t… I just… I needed to think about you to get off.” Hongbin said, frustrated about his inability to articulate what he was trying to say.   
“Really?” Taekwoon asked, kissing the valley between his breasts.   
“You’ve ruined me… it’s you… you’re to blame…” Hongbin sighed when he watched Taekwoon fumble with the condom. Hongbin rolled it on for him and lifted a leg to wrap around the other man’s hip. “Are you going to miss this?” Hongbin asked.  
“Miss what?”  
“The girl parts… uhnnnn,” He moaned as Taekwoon slipped into him slowly.  
“Not sure…” Taekwoon panted before slowly rolling his hips into his lover. “I think I’m more concerned if it will hurt… that’s what I’m most worried about.”  
“If what’s going to hurt?” Hongbin asked before kissing along Taekwoon’s jaw.  
“When you fuck me… You seem to have the most experience, and I don’t want to fuck you until I know what I’m doing…” Taekwoon blushed and pressed his face into Hongbin’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll make it good for me. I trust you,” He said, his face muffled by the skin he was kissing and sucking on.  
Hongbin looked at the other man in shock before grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him hard. The singer grabbed a handful of Hongbin’s hair before pulling on it to expose his throat. Between nibbles and gasps, Hongbin managed to mumble, “No more talk. Fuck me as hard as you can”   
Taekwoon stared into Hongbin’s eyes before snapping his hips into the other man at full speed. Hongbin lifted his other leg and clung to Taekwoon by the back of his neck as the force of his thrusts kept him from sliding down the wall.   
Hongbin came, and it was clear that Taekwoon wasn’t even close to done. The singer triggered a second and third orgasm in rapid succession and still showed no sign of slowing. Hongbin moaned low and resonating before opening his mouth and sucking on a finger. He came again and brought his hand down to press the spit slicked finger into Taekwoon.   
The singer’s hips stuttered as Hongbin started to move his finger. “Depending on how long it takes you to get used to the feeling of having me inside of you- ah- I’m just going to make you come with my fingers,” Hongbin growled into Taekwoon’s ear. “Gonna make you come until all you can say is my fucking name.” Hongbin pushed in at just the right angle and Taekwoon froze in place.  
“‘Bin… what was… “ Hongbin pushed against the spot again. He pushed Taekwoon far enough away that Taekwoon pulled out. He removed the condom and sucked Taekwoon’s cock into his mouth.   
“Since it’s your first experience with this…” Hongbin said when he pulled off. He kissed the head of the singer’s cock before pushing his finger in again. “I’m going to start off small and suck your cock, but soon enough, I’m going to only use my fingers and you will come for me. Is that clear?” Taekwoon moaned softly and Hongbin pressed against his prostate. “Am I understood?”   
Taekwoon whined a tiny yes before Hongbin licked the head free of precome. He stood, grabbed a bottle of conditioner, then dropped to his knees again. He leaned against the tile walls before his legs could give out and Hongbin pushed the singer’s legs wider.   
“Relax,” Hongbin whispered, pressing insistent kisses to the hollow of Taekwoon’s hip and pressing two conditioner-slicked fingers in. Taekwoon squirmed before holding his breath. Hongbin very slowly pulled and pushed until they were in all the way and he dragged his finger against the sensitive nerves while sucking the singer’s cock past his lips.  
Taekwoon looked down and spread his legs a little wider. Hongbin made a pleased noise as the singer’s cock hit the back of his throat at the same time he had pressed his fingers all the way in.   
He looked up, fluttering his tongue against the underside and sucked hard as he pulled away. Hongbin spread his fingers as he pulled them out and pushed in hard enough to make a slap on the way in. Two or three more bobs of his head and Taekwoon sobbed Hongbin’s name as he came.   
He stood and kissed Taekwoon. The taste on his lover’s tongue wasn’t cringeworthy, he just couldn’t put a name to it.   
“Promise you’ll be patient with me… You mean a lot and this thing we have… The enormity. It's scaring the shit out of me,” He said when he finally caught his breath.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t push too hard or make you do anything you don’t feel ready for,” Hongbin said, nuzzling the singer’s neck.  
Across the dorm, Sanghyuk plopped into Jaehwan’s lap. “Buy the condoms, we’re gonna have fun tomorrow,” He whispered into the vocalist’s ear.   
“Oh? Who are we fucking?”  
“Just us, you and me.”   
“What’s the special occasion?” Jaehwan nuzzled behind the maknae’s ear.   
“Mm we could say Taekwoon and Hongbin are finally getting rid of their problem?”   
“I hardly call a nice pair of tits a problem,” Jaehwan smirked.  
“Then we’ll see how well mine turn out tomorrow,” He grinned and walked to his bedroom to grab his sleep clothes. Jaehwan stared after him with a mix of shock and awe on his face before gathering his senses and running out to the corner market.


	8. popular mechanics

The next morning, the entire household woke up when Wonsik screamed bloody murder from his room. Hongbin, who was back to normal, raised his hands in surrender.  
“I swear on my grandmother that I never touched Wonsik.”  
Hakyeon and Hongbin ran into the bedroom to find Wonsik in the corner, covered in a blanket so he couldn’t see the fact that Sanghyuk was squatting, lower half naked, over a hand mirror with a frown on his face, seriously examining his new body parts.  
“The fuck are you doing?” Hakyeon asked the maknae.  
“I was curious?” He grabbed his small breasts and tried to squeeze them together, failing miserably. “I mean, I’m not as lucky as ‘Bin and Taekwoon in the rack department. I was just checking to see if I had any other charms.”  
Before Sanghyuk had a chance to continue, Jaehwan hoisted the half-naked maknae over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, slapped him on the ass, and headed for the other bedroom.  
Taekwoon heard a pleased growling noise near him and instinctively reached out for Hongbin without opening his eyes. Instead of finding his lover, he had managed to slap Jaehwan on the lower back. The singer opened his eyes and got a front row view of Sanghyuk arching in pleasure with his legs thrown over Jaehwan’s shoulders. The vocalist was leaving bruises on the maknae’s pale thighs, and Taekwoon could hear the contented hums Jaehwan was making as he licked and sucked noisily.   
Hongbin crawled onto Taekwoon’s back and whispered into his ear, “Hyung sounds so fucking happy down there. I bet Jaehwan could probably come just by going down on Hyukkie.” Jaehwan noticed that they had an audience and let go of the thigh closest to the other two just to press two fingers into the maknae and move them at a rapid pace. Sanghyuk’s legs straightened out and his toes spread.  
“Jae- ah I can’t - fuck! No more! Oh n- aaaaAAAAAAA.” The maknae’s legs hung limply over the vocalist’s shoulders. Jaehwan pressed one last kiss before getting up to his knees, nuzzling his way up the maknae’s body and kissing him hard. They pulled away and Sanghyuk looked at Jaehwan’s face.  
“You’re all shiny,” He smirked before licking the vocalist’s cheeks and jaw off.   
“Did you actually come from going down on Hyukkie?” Taekwoon asked quietly.  
Jaehwan pulled off his sleep shorts, using them to clean himself and Sanghyuk off. He didn’t even bother putting clothes back on. The vocalist just crawled between Sanghyuk’s legs and fell asleep with his head on his chest.  
Hongbin lifted himself up a little and made Taekwoon roll over. He came to rest much like Jaehwan, between his lover’s legs with his head on Taekwoon’s chest, the steady beat lulling the younger to sleep and the comfortable weight pushing the elder back to sleep as well

“Hyung,” Wonsik finally uncovered his head from the blankets and allowed the leader to hug him. “Where’d Hyukkie’s … little Hyukkie go?”  
“Girls don’t have dicks, Shikkie,” came the reply. The rapper looked confused.  
“Why?” Hakyeon looked around the room for something before grabbing Wonsik’s mp3 player.   
“Ah,” He said as he pulled the headphone jack out. “See this? It can only work when it’s in the hole.”   
“And it’s … enjoyable?”  
“For most people, very much so.”  
“Even… well I mean- Hyukkie was using his fingers this morning…”  
“Fingers can be very enjoyable. And not just for girls. Fingers can be nice for us too.” Wonsik looked confused until Hakyeon plugged the headphones into the jack again.  
“Wh- doesn’t it hurt?”  
“Not if you don’t force it. You have to be gentle until you know how much or how hard you like things.”  
“Like a massage?”  
“Yes! Yes exactly. Some people like shiatsu while other people like being folded up like a pretzel until something pops and it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Wonsik looked a bit disturbed. “Maybe one day someone will show you.”  
“So… Taekwoon Hyung is learning if he enjoys a new kind of massage?”   
“I suppose so.” He smiled softly at the innocent way Wonsik looked at things sometimes. “And from what I can tell, you’re learning new things about yourself too, aren’t you?”  
Wonsik turned pink, but nodded. “I learned I like kissing you… probably more than I should.”  
“More than you should?”  
“I mean, you and Jaehwan Hyung were uh…”  
“Getting rid of some pent up frustration from watching Hongbin fucking Taekwoon like a porn star. No big deal.”  
“You were touching each other’s dicks and it’s no big deal?”  
“It’s … it’s like remember the first time we went on stage and it was as terrifying and exhilarating as that time we bungee jumped?” Wonsik nodded. “And you notice how, every time after that it’s not quite as exciting, but still amazing, and gets your heart pumping, and makes you happy nonetheless?” Wonsik nodded.   
“So… if we… it wouldn’t be anything special?” the rapper asked in a tiny voice.  
“Depends on how attached we are to each other. It’s been a very long time since I’ve been in the sort of relationship where sex was more than just a means to an end. Are you asking objectively or is this a serious question?” Hakyeon cocked his head.  
“Wait… you had sex with Jaehwan too?” Wonsik asked, bringing his knees to his chest, most likely to hide something he didn’t want Hakyeon to see. The dancer made that noise he usually makes when he notices something interesting. “What?” Wonsik asked.  
“The thought of me fucking someone else turns you on… or is it Jaehwan? Watching him fuck someone maybe?”  
Wonsik turned red and shook his head to the negative.   
“Me?” Hakyeon asked in a small voice. Wonsik hid his face. Hakyeon leaned against the cowering rapper for a few minutes, noticing how his breathing went from erratic and nervous to it’s usual ‘I could fall asleep whenever I want’ calmness.   
After a small while, he lifted his head. “It’s awful quiet in the next room. You think they’re done?” Hakyeon asked softly.  
“I… uh,” He got jittery thinking of the others possibly mid-coitus. “Should we give them time?” He asked nervously.  
“They’ve had time. We’ve had a heart to heart. We’re going to check on them,” He said with an air of authority to his voice. Wonsik nodded and followed him to the other room.   
Hongbin and Taekwoon were still asleep, tangled in each other’s limbs. Jaehwan had once again slunk down Sanghyuk’s body and was gently licking, trying to wake the maknae up. Sanghyuk was making tiny mewling noises, and Wonsik managed to break out of his frozen stare to whisper, “He’s awake but he’s pretending to be asleep” into Hakyeon’s ear.  
“Should we see how long it takes Jaehwan to get him to stop pretending he’s asleep?” Wonsik surprisingly nodded. He let curiosity get the better of him this time, but he gripped tightly onto Hakyeon’s right hand with his own right hand. They both had their head in the door, but Wonsik was standing behind Hakyeon, resting a lot of his weight on the dancer.   
They watched for a few minutes and Sanghyuk continued his sleeping facade until Jaehwan brought his fingers between the smooth legs and slowly pumped them in and out.  
Hakyeon squeezed Wonsik’s hand when he noticed the rapper slowly moving his hips forward. The dancer was pretty sure that Wonsik didn’t even notice that he was doing it until Hakyeon pushed his own hips back. Wonsik and Sanghyuk made a tiny whimpering noise at the same time. Hakyeon backed out of the door, closing it silently before turning and pressing his hips against the rapper’s as he threw his arms around Wonsik’s neck.  
“I think I might need to get a little more hands-on with my examples,” Hakyeon hummed. Just that tiny bit of contact had rendered Wonsik incapable of coherent speech.   
They got back to Wonsik’s bedroom. Hakyeon locked the door and told him to undress.  
“Are you going to have sex with me?”  
“Maybe eventually,” He said, pulling his own shirt off, “But not right now.”  
“Then what are we doing right now?  
“Showing you that there are other things you can do with that,” He gestured toward the tent in Wonsik’s boxer briefs as he pulled his pants off, “than actually have sex.” He walked closer to the rapper as if approaching a scared animal. Wonsik stood in the center of the room with his hands in front of himself. “Tell me when to stop, or if you’re uncomfortable, and we won’t go any farther than that today, ok?” Hakyeon asked as he circled behind the rapper and dragged his fingers lightly across his collarbone, causing Wonsik to suck in a quick breath.  
Hakyeon traced each ridge of rib and followed the edges of well defined muscles, never stepping in front of Wonsik. The rapper leaned his head slightly to the left as Hakyeon mouthed softly at his neck. Wonsik groaned. It was a low rumbling noise that Hakyeon felt reverberate through the rapper’s back and into his own chest. Hakyeon’s breath sped up, and Wonsik chuckled at the tiny noise the dancer made.  
Hakyeon traced Wonsik’s chest with a fingernail making smaller and smaller circles until he grazed a nipple with his nail. Wonsik jumped at the sensation. Hakyeon made that ‘oh I’ve learned something interesting’ noise again before circling the rapper and lowering his head to lap at the rapper’s nipple “Fuck… is my boner supposed to get worse before it gets better?”  
“When you were in the shower it didn’t- you didn’t actually come when you were jacking off in the shower, did you?”   
“I wasn’t… the water was cold and it kinda worked… that’s the normal way of getting rid of it, isn’t it?” Hakyeon stared, dumbfounded. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he looked around for a moment. He paced back and forth, looked at Wonsik’s underwear, and came to a decision.  
“Underwear off. Completely naked now. Sit on your bed.”  
“What?”  
“Do as you’re told.” He made a small shooing motion. “Go on,” He said gently.  
Wonsik sat on the bedding, his back rigid and his legs crossed with his hands covering his lap.”What are we d-doing?” He asked nervously.   
“I’m going to watch you get off,” He said. “Depending on how hot or how pathetic an attempt you make, I may or may not get involved.” Wonsik looked nervous.  
“C- can you kiss me at least? G-get the ball rolling so to speak?” He asked. His erection wilted from the nervousness. Hakyeon crawled slowly over to Wonsik and pressed light, chaste kisses against the rapper’s lips. Wonsik leaned into the kisses and opened his mouth. He sucked Hakyeon’s lower lip between his teeth and the dancer purred. Wonsik pushed his tongue into Hakyeon’s mouth and made the same noise as last time when the dancer sucked on his tongue. Hakyeon pulled away and looked Wonsik in the eyes.  
“Whenever I suck on your tongue... “ His breathing was a little uneven, “Do you picture me sucking your cock like that?” Wonsik’s breath caught in his throat and he turned red again. “Do you like when I talk to you like this?” He kissed just behind Wonsik’s ear and slowly nibbled his way down the broad neck. “Or does it not matter what I say as long as I use this tone of voice?” He kissed back up the rapper’s throat, licking back into his mouth.  
“I’d rather you not read me a grocery list or something,” Wonsik smirked, his breathing becoming noticeably heavier.  
“Gonna make it hot for me?” He asked, pointing at Wonsik’s erection. “I mean, if you’re just starting out, you can figure out what you like and it’ll still be hot,” He whispered against the rapper’s lips before sitting back and looking Wonsik in the eyes.   
Wonsik took a deep breath and grabbed his cock. He made a strange noise before stroking it hard.   
“You’re gonna break it like that,” Hakyeon said. “And you don’t have to go straight for your cock. I mean, your skin is sensitive in other places.”  
“Maybe I’m more of a ‘learn by example’ type,” Wonsik said with a pout. Hakyeon sighed, took off his boxers, and sat mirroring Wonsik. He was close enough that their knees were touching, and the leader took a deep breath.  
“Everyone is different, so I don’t know how well my way will work for you. You’re gonna have to experiment,” Hakyeon said. Wonsik nodded while looking into Hakyeon’s eyes with all the trust in the world. “S-some people have really sensitive thighs,” He said while gently running his fingers up his own thighs. “Others can’t get off unless they have something inside.”  
“Something?” Wonsik asked, watching Hakyeon trace his own thighs, nearly reach his cock, and then trace his fingers back toward his knees.  
“Yeah…” His breath started to sound a little heavier. “Mmm… Some people can’t come unless they have fingers… or a cock,” He gasped when he lifted a leg so his foot was flat on the floor. He dragged his nails up the underside of his thigh, leaving raised red lines. “Or maybe nn even a toy…” He smirked at the fact that Wonsik’s cock jumped whenever he made a pleasured noise. “Aren’t you going to start?” Hakyeon asked.  
“Uh…” Wonsik tried gently tracing his nails up his thighs and he let out a shaky sigh.   
“Is that nice?” Hakyeon asked. Wonsik hummed in affirmation. “Don’t limit yourself to just your legs, Shikkie.” Hakyeon fell onto his back and traced the crease at the top of his hip. 

Wonsik looked on as the dancer gently scraped from his entrance all the way up over his cock, his stomach and circled a nipple. His eyes were closed, but he knew full well that the reason Wonsik wasn’t breathing was because of him.   
He traced his fingers against the underside of his cock over and over as he sucked on the fingers of the other hand.  
“Are you just going to sit there and watch me play with myself, or are you going to try too?” Hakyeon asked when he finally removed his fingers from his mouth and grabbed his cock. Wonsik watched Hakyeon and mimicked his hand movements. He palmed the head before slowly stroking a few times, while trying to vary the tightness of his grip and the speed of his movements.  
His eyes struggled to stay open when Hakyeon pressed a spit-slicked finger to his own entrance. The soft noise that Hakyeon made caused a low, pleased rumbling in the rapper’s throat. “Fuck… that’s hot,” He groaned as he watched the dancer’s fingers disappear inside himself.   
Wonsik watched Hakyeon’s hands move, wondering how it would feel if he ever did those things to him. He closed his eyes and listened as the room filled with the sounds of quick moving hands and low, whispered moans.   
Wonsik’s eyes shot open when Hakyeon’s lips desperately met his. The dancer’s hand was on his lower back, pulling them together onto their knees. His hand wrapped around both of their cocks. The rapper moaned into the kiss, letting his hands drift lower and squeezed where Hakyeon’s ass met his thighs.   
The rapper’s hips rocked into the touch. The friction of their cocks rubbing together coupled with the feeling of Hakyeon’s hand tightly stroking them was almost more than he could handle. Hakyeon sucked Wonsik’s tongue into his mouth, and the rapper’s orgasm caught him by surprise.   
Hakyeon stroked him through it and backed away so he could stroke himself to completion. He was startled by Wonsik’s hand wrapping around his and helping to bring the dancer to his finish as well.   
Wonsik kissed the dancer when he felt his come spill over their hands, watching him in rapt fascination as his hand slowed down. He stroked himself through his orgasm and a little longer. His entire body shook before he let go of himself, sat backwards and flopped onto his back with a pleased sigh.


	9. expanding horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more writing help from our beloved theora bc i suck at emotions

“Fuck… Did we just…” Wonsik started to babble frantically. "We-"  
“Shikkie, calm down. It’s ok. This doesn’t have to change anything. Talk to me.”   
“I don’t know...I’ve just never...I…”   
“Ssssh. I know. Listen, I’ll tell you what we did. We just got off. That’s all.” Hakeyon tried to maintain a calm tone of voice, hoping that the rapper would relax a little. “The only difference between this and regular jerking off is that this time, you had some help. And you gave some help. There’s nothing wrong. Nothing different. We’re still friends. I just...I just helped you learn how to do something new. That’s all.”  
“But...isn’t it wrong?” Wonsik was starting to calm down a little, but it was still tenuous.  
“Did it feel wrong when you were doing it?”  
“Well...no.”  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
The rapper looked at his hands, which were covered in the answer to that question. “Um...yeah. I guess I did. I just...what does this mean?”  
“It doesn’t have to mean anything other than you learned something new.” Hakyeon grabbed his shirt and gently cleaned off Wonsik’s hands before tending to his own. “Sometimes that’s scary, especially if it’s something that you’ve been told all your life is wrong or bad. Is that what happened to you?” The rapper nodded. “Well, it’s not. It’s a simple physical release. And it feels a hell of a lot better than making it go away with a cold shower, doesn’t it?” Wonsik snorted a little laugh, and nodded again. “So, now you know what to do. If you’re looking for anything more, that’s something we can discuss. But right now, why don’t you just focus on this rather than rushing into a whole lot of new stuff all at once, okay?”  
“I...I guess that makes sense. You won’t...I don’t know...make fun of me?” Wonsik looked at Hakyeon with what could only be described as puppy-eyes.  
“What, for doing this?” Hakyeon asked, incredulous. Wonsik nodded. “I can’t talk. I was right there with you, and you saw me getting off earlier with Jaehwan. I’m in no position to make fun of anyone. Will you do me a favour, though?” Wonsik nodded again. “Will you stop looking at me like I’m going to attack you every time I touch you? Don’t be afraid of me.”  
“I’m not! I mean, I’m not afraid of you! I guess…” Wonsik paused, and blew out a huge sigh. “I guess I’m afraid of...the thoughts I was having. Feelings that might...I don’t know.”  
“Thoughts, I can help you with.” Hakyeon leaned forward and placed another chaste kiss on Wonsik’s lips. “Feelings, well, we can deal with those if and when they happen. For now, though, maybe we should put some clothes on. Or get in the shower. We’re both a little sticky.”  
They managed to throw on some boxers before Wonsik grabbed Hakyeon’s hand with a blush and pulled him to the bathroom. Hakyeon smiled. This was a big step, and he wanted to see how far the rapper was willing to take this on his own.   
As soon as the water was warm, the rapper pressed the dancer against the cold tile wall. He sucked at Hakyeon’s lips until he made a tiny noise in his throat. The dancer pushed back, running his fingers up Wonsik’s spine.  
“We shouldn’t get too far ahead of ourselves,” Hakyeon mumbled against Wonsik’s lips between kisses.   
“No,” Wonsik rolled his hips forward against Hakyeon’s. “I suppose...” He kissed the dancer, sucking softly on his tongue, “I suppose you’re right.” He sighed and pressed his forehead against Hakyeon’s shoulder, pressing tiny kisses against the golden skin. “But…” He breathed out. “Maybe once I get the hang of this first lesson…” He ran his tongue up Hakyeon’s neck, tasting the salt on his skin from earlier, “You can show me more?”  
Hakyeon nodded and kissed Wonsik softly. “Is it ok if we keep kissing?” The rapper asked. “I really like the kissing part.”   
“Yeah,” Hakyeon nodded, never detaching his lips from Wonsik’s longer than a moment to gulp in a breath of air and dive back into what he was doing. He knew he should stop. He couldn’t remember a time when a kiss was so potent to him. Hakyeon frowned  
He pushed softly and was only met by a tiny amount of resistance. Hakyeon dove in to kiss the pout off of the rapper’s face, but stopped a hair’s breadth away.   
“Make it hot, Kim Ravi, then we’ll talk about next step.” He whispered, just louder than the shower. He rubbed his lower lip against the rapper’s before turning the other man so he could scrub his back. Wonsik let out a sigh, trying to will away the boner that was developing before remembering what happened a little more than ten minutes before.  
“Would it be in poor taste for me to deal with this right now?” Wonsik asked softly.   
“Go ahead…” Hakyeon replied. “Just don’t do it too much… apparently you can get a heart attack or something if you come too many times in a row.”  
Wonsik stopped just short of grabbing himself . “What?” He squeaked.   
“Oh, don’t worry, two or three times in like… a day is ok. You don’t have to stop.”  
He looked at Hakyeon through his thick eyelashes before leaning back against the tiles and hissing from the cold. He slowly wrapped his fingers around his cock and gave it a light squeeze before running his thumb over the head. He bit down on the middle finger of his free hand to stifle the noise, but then made a tiny pained sound and sucked on the finger to stop it from hurting.   
He pressed a little harder with his thumb and moaned again, letting his finger go. He remembered what Hakyeon did and brought the spit-slicked finger behind himself. He looked at Hakyeon and took a deep breath before prodding at the tight ring of muscles.   
Wonsik keened softly. “Don’t force it,” Hakyeon said softly as he watched. “Here…” He took Wonsik’s hand and slathered conditioner over it. ”Now try.”  
The rapper swallowed loudly when he saw the look the dancer was giving him. He tried again and with a surprised gasp, he managed to push his finger into the first knuckle.   
“Relax. Do what feels good,” Hakyeon said softly. He was palming himself and observing Wonsik’s facial expressions. Wonsik copied him with the hand that was around his cock, slowly dragging his palm down the sensitive underside and cupping his balls. He arched into his hand before remembering that his other finger was still inside of himself. He pushed his finger a little further in before trying to see if another would fit. He whined a little at the stretch, and Hakyeon looked at him in confusion.   
Wonsik spread his legs wider to accommodate his fingers and started to move them like he saw Hakyeon do. He hadn’t noticed his eyes fluttering shut, but they snapped open when he felt a soft, persisting pressure against his balls.   
Hakyeon was between his legs licking at the skin, occasionally dragging his tongue a little harder against him.  
“You’re gonna make me- uhn,” Wonsik’s eyes rolled into his head but then snapped open again when he felt Hakyeon prod at his entrance with one of his fingers. Wonsik squeaked, but tried to relax.  
Hakyeon’s finger reached further than any of his could, and the rapper shrieked. "The fuck was that? Oh my fuck- again! Do it again!” Hakyeon had stopped pumping his finger in and out in favour of wiggling it and tapping against the nerves.  
Wonsik’s legs started to tremble and he moaned one low continuous noise before it escalated. “Ha--- I’m --- nngh- Hak... “ Hakyeon locked eyes with him before licking up the length of his cock, stabbing the tip of his tongue into the slit, then sucking him entirely into his mouth. One good suck and a press of the finger inside of him and Wonsik let out a series of breathy, high-pitched whimpers as he came.   
Hakyeon licked his lips as he rose to his feet and, without hesitation, Wonsik pulled him in for a kiss. Hakyeon’s chest was pressed against the rapper’s, and it felt as if he would never let Hakyeon go. There was a flutter in Hakyeon’s stomach that he hadn’t felt in years. The dancer’s eyes slid shut, and he pulled Wonsik a tiny bit closer, pressing his fingertips into Wonsik’s lower back.  
“That mean I made it hot?” Wonsik asked quietly, almost expecting his voice to break whatever spell they were under. Hakyeon chuckled softly before kissing him again. 

On the other side of the house, Taekwoon woke up fully. Hongbin had tangled their legs together and the singer wasn’t entirely sure if he was consciously sucking a mark into his chest, but he was glad the suits they wore covered so much.  
“‘Bin? You awake?” Taekwoon asked softly, not wanting to disturb him if he wasn’t already awake, and not yet noticing the fact that Jaehwan had just broken a kiss with Sanghyuk to roll on a condom.   
Sanghyuk made a tiny yelp that was enough to wake Hongbin when Jaehwan pushed in all the way. “Fuck fuck fuck. Hyukkie, I’m so sorry. I forgot about that. Girl’s body. Brand new. Of fucking course you’d be a virgin-”  
“Fucking move already. Your monster cock isn’t gonna make me feel better by just sitting there. Hurry up and fuck me!”  
Jaehwan pulled the maknae’s legs up and pushed them toward his chest. He slowed down when Sanghyuk growled a little. “The fuck, Jaehwan? I’m not fragile! Fuck me like you mean it!”  
“So fucking demanding,” Jaehwan said back, as if they were just talking about nothing in particular. He slammed his hips forward a little harder regardless. Sanghyuk arched and shouted happily as Jaehwan pounded into him.   
The other two alternated between looking at them in shock and looking at each other in shock.   
“Faster, you lazy bastard!” There was a crack in his voice.  
“Do you want to fucking ride me? This isn’t as easy as you think it is, you demanding asshole!” Jaehwan shouted before pressing against the maknae’s clit and slamming forward hard enough to scoot him off of the futon.  
“Asshole! That’s a fucking brilliant idea!” Sanghyuk looked around the room. “Anyone want to join in?” The maknae closed his eyes for a moment and groaned.   
“Mmm, that’d be fucking hot. Watching you fuck the maknae,” Hongbin purred into Taekwoon’s ear. He felt the other man freeze in his arms. “Not like I’d just be standing by and watching you. I want to play as well,” He purred.  
Taekwoon rolled onto his back and dislodged himself from Hongbin’s arms. Hongbin lowered his head and captured a nipple in his teeth.  
“Mmm. As nice as that is, ‘Bin, it doesn’t work as well when I don’t have breasts.” Before Taekwoon could catch him, Hongbin slunk down the singer’s body, pushing his sleep shorts out of the way and sucking the entirety of Taekwoon’s half-hard cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head and Taekwoon whined. Hongbin pushed gently against the tight ring of muscles with the pad of his thumb and the singer gasped loudly.  
“Nnh. I’m...ah! Don’t know what to do,” the singer finally said. They turned to look at the other two to see that Sanghyuk had rolled on top and was riding Jaehwan so slowly that the vocalist’s eyes were rolling back into his head and he was moaning bits of Sanghyuk’s name.  
“Mm this makes it a little easier,” Hongbin said before pushing the maknae forward. Sanghyuk all but stopped moving as he kissed Jaehwan and waited for the other two to figure out what they were going to do.  
Hongbin grabbed the bottle of lube that Jaehwan had left out and held Taekwoon’s hand palm-up. He poured the slippery liquid onto the singer’s fingers and some onto his own before bringing their hands over to Sanghyuk’s ass.   
Hongbin gestured that his lover should try something. The maknae mewled in his throat when Taekwoon traced over the puckered muscles two or three times before sinking his middle finger slowly into Sanghyuk. The youngest dropped his head onto Jaehwan’s shoulder, arching his back so he was even more exposed and groaning for more.  
“Hyukkie’s such a greedy bitch,” Jaehwan said affectionately. Taekwoon’s breath hitched as he pressed a second finger in and started to push and pull, making the maknae hum happily. Hongbin pressed a finger alongside the two Taekwoon had inside, making Sanghyuk purr.  
“More.”  
“Just a little longer and I’ll let Taekwoon fuck you, ok?” Hongbin cooed.  
“Hurry,” He said before biting into Jaehwan’s shoulder, making him groan.  
Hongbin pushed another finger in before slamming them inside the maknae at the same time as his lover’s fingers. “He seems to like it rough,” Hongbin said against Taekwoon’s lips just before kissing him. “Keep doing that,” Hongbin instructed as he pulled his fingers away, causing Sanghyuk to groan in displeasure.   
Taekwoon moaned when he felt Hongbin suck his cock down his throat and bob his head two or three more times before pulling off with a lewd pop and rolling a condom onto him.  
Taekwoon looked a bit nervous as Hongbin covered him in lube and pulled his fingers out of the maknae. Hongbin pushed Sanghyuk flush against Jaehwan before stroking his fingers up the youngest’s spine. “Go on, babe.” Hongbin ran his other hand up the back of Taekwoon’s thigh, running his finger between the muscular cheeks and up his spine. “Go slow and be gentle until you’re all the way in, then do what Hyukkie says ok?”  
The singer nodded with a blush creeping down his neck. He pushed in only far enough to stretch Sanghyuk with the head of his cock and the maknae rolled his hips as well as he could without dislodging either man. “Please,” Sanghyuk begged. Taekwoon pushed in a little more and he was getting a tiny bit of sadistic glee watching the maknae beg for his cock.  
The last little bit, he pushed in all the way and held Sanghyuk’s hips still. “Please,” Sanghyuk begged again.  
“Please what?” Taekwoon asked with a bit of a rumble to his voice. “Tell me what you want and I might give it to you”  
“Fuck.” Taekwoon smirked because he heard Sanghyuk and Hongbin say it at the same time. Taekwoon held the maknae’s hips firm, but pushed his own hips as forward as possible. “Move. Fuck me! Go!”  
Hongbin smirked when he saw Taekwoon slowly pull out and just as slowly push back in.  
“Jesus fuck, Taekwoon, move a little faster. I'm dying down here,” Jaehwan groaned.  
“Yeah,” Sanghyuk groaned. “Fuck me fast and hard.”   
“See, was it so hard to tell me what you wanted?” the singer smirked before pulling out slowly and snapping his hips forward hard and fast. He dug his nails into the maknae’s hips and the vocalist began to move beneath him. It was so strange feeling Jaehwan’s cock rubbing against his through a thin membrane.   
His tempo faltered for a moment when Hongbin snuck up behind and kissed the singer’s neck before tracing designs in his back with his tongue.  
“Shit,” Taekwoon whispered when he felt one of Hongbin’s fingers sink into him.  
“I cannot wait to fuck you so hard that you make more noise than Hyukkie here.”  
“You know- nnh ah- I'm quiet,” He panted. “Mostly.”  
“Trust me, you won’t be able to help it.” Hongbin purred before pushing another finger into his lover. Hongbin pushed a third finger in then turned his hand so he could push the nerves that would make Taekwoon see stars. Taekwoon made an undeniably loud and feminine noise in response. It also seemed for a moment that he forgot that he was fucking Sanghyuk and desperately tried to buck against the fingers instead.   
The erratic rocking of the singer caused the other two to groan as well. Hongbin slowed his fingers to almost nothing and Taekwoon keened. “Please… ‘Bin…”  
“Please what? You were the one who stressed good communication weren’t you, babe?”  
“I- don’t - I don’t know what I want,” He whined softly. “Make me nnhaa make me feel good.”   
“Hurry up and get them to come and we’ll see what I can do.” Hongbin purred, removed his fingers and sat back with a smile when an idea occurred to him.  
Taekwoon stopped moving for a moment as he thought of the fastest way to get Sanghyuk to come. He slowed his pace from before but pushed into the maknae as hard as he could before scratching down his back hard enough to leave raised welts in his skin. Sanghyuk made a different noise than the usual he had been making and Taekwoon felt him clench.   
The singer bit down on Sanghyuk’s shoulder and pulled him up far enough to scratch red welts down the youngest’s stomach. While Sanghyuk was up on his knees, Taekwoon pinched one of the maknae’s nipples hard before whispering into his ear, “You know what? You do this. Touch yourself for us and make it look good,” He growled. He then snarled into the maknae’s ear before digging his nails into the youngest’s sides and dragging them towards his hips hard enough to catch on each rib and almost break the skin on the way down.  
Taekwoon pulled away as soon as he felt Sanghyuk start to clench and watched on with a groan as Jaehwan began to snap his hips up again. He turned to look at Hongbin who had a grin and another condom in his hand. He pushed the singer to lay on his back and close his eyes. Before he lay down, he kissed Hongbin and whispered, “I trust you”.  
“Don’t open your eyes until I tell you, ok?” Taekwoon nodded and then gasped when he felt Hongbin lick a stripe up his cock tracing his inner thighs with his fingers. Hongbin smirked when he saw the singer clench his eyes tighter and fist the sheets.  
He gasped loudly when he felt Hongbin stroke him. He covered his face with his hands when he felt the other throw a leg over to straddle him.  
“Open your eyes, babe.” The singer’s eyes fluttered open to see Hongbin’s back. He scanned down the well sculpted skin and gasped when he finally realised that Hongbin was holding his cock at his entrance. “Do. Not. Move,” Hongbin ordered. Taekwoon whimpered as he watched his lover very slowly slide down to fully seat himself. The singer’s eyes were glued to where they were joined. “Watch us,” Hongbin said. His voice was fighting not to shake.  
Taekwoon found that he could only stand it for two rises and drops of his lover’s hips before he pushed Hongbin off of him and onto his back. “Touch yourself. I don’t think I'm going to last long,” Taekwoon said before kissing Hongbin and pushing back in at an almost painfully slow pace.  
He grabbed Hongbin’s left leg and pushed it up to his chest. That was the angle change that got the singer to slowly press against Hongbin’s prostate and got him arching closer to Taekwoon.  
“Please… Woon… faster- Hyung.” Hongbin whimpered before pulling the singer down for a kiss. Taekwoon did as was asked of him.   
“I don’t know how long I can keep this up.” He said, burying his forehead against Hongbin’s collar bone.  
“Lie on your back again.” Hongbin said quietly.  
“But I want to see you,” He whined, doing as he was told.  
“You will.” They both let out a huge breath when Hongbin sank down. Instead of rising up like Taekwoon expected, Hongbin rotated his hips in large circles. It didn’t do much for Taekwoon aside from the fact that he learned that if Hongbin was enjoying it, it was that much hotter.   
Taekwoon gently rolled his hips into the inviting warmth as Hongbin continued to circle his hips and stroke himself.   
“You’re beautiful like this,” He said, taking in the way Hongbin’s chest heaved and all of his skin was tinted pink. Hongbin made the most delicious noise when he pushed himself up and slid down again. “I'm really... not- gonnaa- mmfuckHongbin. So close.”  
Hongbin rode harder and the hand he stroked himself with was almost a blur as he rocked between his own hand and the singer’s cock. There was a sense of desperation in the noises he made. Taekwoon snapped his hips up whenever Hongbin dropped down and the younger man sobbed.   
“Taekwoon I'm- fuck I'm - oh gods Taekwoon coming! Fuck! Taekwoon!” He drawled the singer’s name, chanting it as if it was the only word he knew. The clenching muscles around his cock was what pulled the singer over the edge with him. It felt as if he was freefalling and had no idea whether there was a bottom or not.   
He hadn’t realised that his eyes were shut until they fluttered open and he saw Hongbin teeter toward him and press their lips together. Taekwoon didn’t need air as long as he had Hongbin’s lips on his. They touched so gently they weren’t sure if they’d even made contact and Hongbin finally dropped his head to press kisses across the singer’s chest and neck.  
“OK guys!” Hakyeon burst in. “Time to get ready to go! Afternoon schedules today. Now that you’re all loosey goosey, I expect amazing performances out of you all.” He turned and left.  
“But I can’t feel my legs,” Hongbin whined.


	10. monsters with ping pong balls, confessions and a little backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so if you don't know what the ping pong ball trick is... you can google it  
> just don't take your computer for repairs soon after

Sanghyuk was thankful for the fact that he wasn’t as well endowed in the chest as his Hyungs when he realised he didn’t need to tie his breasts down for that night’s performance. The rest of that week… and the next, when he wasn’t being plowed by Ken, trying to drag other people into their bedroom antics, or in some position with Jaehwan’s face buried firmly between his legs, he was wandering around the apartment in only a long t-shirt, sitting in some ridiculously inappropriate position with his legs splayed out or making Wonsik a bit uncomfortable.  
The others had noticed, however, that the rapper was a bit less wound up and the lead dancer seemed as if he was in space. When questioned about it, they just shrugged and smiled.   
Then came the day that Sanghyuk looked a little pale and seemed a bit … off for lack of better word. He didn’t say anything to anyone, but they all noticed it. Shortly after everyone went to sleep, Sanghyuk crawled between Jaehwan’s legs. As carefully and quietly as he could, he licked, sucked and kissed Jaehwan’s cock to full attention.   
It wasn’t until the vocalist was deep inside of Sanghyuk and the maknae was riding him as quietly as he could that Jaehwan woke up. Sanghyuk kissed the words out of his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet.   
Jaehwan struggled desperately to stay silent. Sanghyuk almost never rode him so gently, so it was incredibly different. Everything felt different about this. Everything.  
They came to their ends faster than ever, muffling any noise with soft kisses, and fell asleep in each other’s arms. Jaehwan loved this. Sanghyuk never fell asleep in his arms before, no matter how many times he’d asked.  
The next morning, Jaehwan woke to the most peculiar sensation. It was amazing and he couldn’t help but moan at the feeling, but he wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling. His chest felt heavy and sore as well. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of tits. His tits. He ran his hands up his stomach to feel them. Then the feeling that woke him up happened again. He was gently pushing against the nipples with his thumbs, but looked over them as well as he could without moving to see Sanghyuk’s head. Actually he saw the top of Sanghyuk’s head and more heard than saw the wet licking and sucking noises.   
“Fingers, Hyukkie… use your… oh … that’s better than I ever thought it’d be..” The vocalist was rendered speechless when Sanghyuk rubbed circles into Jaehwan’s clit. “Fuck me. Do it this instant!” Sanghyuk backed away and grabbed one of Jaehwan’s condoms before pushing in slowly.  
“Ready?” He asked when he met resistance.  
“Hurry, please.” The maknae pushed the rest of the way in and rubbed the vocalist’s clit with his thumb while pecking soft kisses across his face. It took a while before Jaehwan asked the maknae to move, long enough for Sanghyuk to bring an orgasm just by rubbing with his fingers. “Move!” He shrieked as he hit his climax.  
Hongbin and Taekwoon stirred. Hakyeon was in Wonsik’s room so all he heard was a muffled noise that wasn’t remotely as loud as Wonsik’s snores.   
“Kinda jealous about the tits,” Hongbin mumbled before dozing off again.  
“These are amazing tits!” Jaehwan grinned proudly as Sanghyuk dove face first into his cleavage without missing a beat in his rapidly thrusting hips. The vocalist hummed happily as he clutched Sanghyuk’s head to his chest. The maknae was sloppily sucking at any skin he could reach, occasionally leaving a reddish mark in the soft skin.  
He held the vocalist just below his shoulder blades to make him arch up a little further. This made it easier for Sanghyuk to try and suck as much of a breast into his mouth before rethinking his plan and licking at the skin just to taste the salt of his lover’s sweat.   
Stretched thin like this, Jaehwan found that his skin had become hypersensitive. One good suck on a nipple had the vocalist spiraling over the edge again. He traced his own skin with his fingertips, reaching down to rub his own clit with one hand and pinch a nipple with the other.   
“Losing count of how many that was.”  
“Don’t give a fuck. This feels fucking gorgeous. I could do this all day,” He grinned.  
“I don’t know if I can… maybe I’ll buy you a toy or something,” Sanghyuk groaned. His voice was strained. “Jae… I'm so fucking close. I’ll go down on you or something, but I … fuck you did that on purpose…” The maknae’s hips stuttered as Jaehwan clenched around him.  
“Maybe,” Jaehwan purred before arching in bliss one more time and scraping his nails down Sanghyuk’s back.  
Sanghyuk let out a large breath as his hips slowed down and finally stopped moving. The half asleep realisation that Taekwoon had come to was that the maknae was infinitely quieter in bed as a man. The vocalist, on the other hand, was anything but.   
The singer watched through heavy eyelids and the maknae tried to cuddle and kiss Jaehwan, but the vocalist only pecked him on the lips, stood up and took the condom away as he sauntered into the bathroom.   
Sanghyuk sighed deeply as he flopped onto his back and watched his lover, completely naked, leave the bedroom. He pulled up the blanket and buried his face in the pillow. Taekwoon would have said something if he thought the maknae was crying, but he could tell Sanghyuk was just trying to surround himself in Jaehwan’s smell.   
Some time later, Hakyeon came in. Taekwoon and Hongbin were kissing softly, not trying to start anything, just enjoying each other. Sanghyuk had kicked off the blankets and was laying with his legs splayed out in strange directions.   
“He’s a boy again,” Hakyeon supplied unhelpfully.   
“Mmhm” Hongbin replied softly, never breaking the kiss he shared with Taekwoon. Hongbin pulled the vocalist to rest between his legs, but continued kissing.   
“Where’s Jaehwan?”   
“I thought he went to take a shower…” Taekwoon said, carding his fingers through Hongbin’s hair.   
“But the shower’s not -” They heard a moan come from another room shortly followed by Wonsik screaming like a girl in the kitchen.  
Hongbin and Taekwoon looked at each other with amused expressions until they heard Hakyeon screaming at Jaehwan to put down the turkey baster. With one last kiss, they got up to see if there was anything they could do to help.   
“Where’s Sanghyuk?” Hakyeon asked when he saw the two men emerge from their bedroom.   
“He’s on his way.”Hongbin said just before the maknae waddled in looking as if his legs didn’t quite want to work.  
“What happened to you?” Wonsik asked, the maknae looked pointedly at Jaehwan.  
“I created a fucking monster,” He said with a tiny lisp as if he couldn’t feel his tongue.  
Turns out that had to have been the understatement of the year. Over the week, Jaehwan managed to traumatise Wonsik no less than five times and Taekwoon was noticeably ruffled on at least one occasion.   
Wonsik was sitting on the floor in front of the couch when something hit him in the head. He looked up to see Taekwoon frozen in a disgusted sneer. He was staring pointedly at the vocalist’s crotch.  
Jaehwan had one foot up on the couch’s armrest and Wonsik looked up in shock as he held a ping pong ball in his hand.  
“Where did this come from?”  
It took a moment before Wonsik understood why Taekwoon was looking in disgust at Jaehwan and why the vocalist was bent over like that with a gigantic grin on his face.   
The rapper threw the pingpong ball as far as he could and screamed until he passed out.  
“Hyung!” Taekwoon shouted. He actually shouted. It took the leader a moment to realise who was screaming for him. Hakyeon came in quickly to see the vocalist trying to undo the rapper’s pants.   
“Jaehwannie! no!” He pulled the vocalist to his feet with Taekwoon’s help and held Jaehwan’s arms behind him in an uncomfortable wristlock   
Hakyeon yelped when Jaehwan relaxed his arms and pushed back to grind against the dancer’s leg. He expected the leader to let go, but Hakyeon merely gripped tighter to the wiry arms and pulled him closer.   
After the last few months, the group almost wasn’t surprised when Hakyeon pushed his leg up to rub against the vocalist’s center and growled something nearly inaudible into his ear. Jaehwan stopped struggling and relaxed against the dancer with a small pout and a soft huff.   
“Behave,” Hakyeon ordered before letting Jaehwan go. The vocalist quietly walked to the smaller bedroom which contained his closet and quietly closed the door. Without speaking, Hakyeon walked to the larger bedroom and emerged a few moments later with a small velvet bag.   
“Taekwoon, I'm sticking you in charge. Jaehwan and I will be out for the day,” The leader said before closing the door with a definitive snap.  
Hakyeon walked in to see the vocalist standing in the middle of the room, looking at the floor. “Jaehwan.” The vocalist started at the dancer’s voice. It was soft, but in the quiet room, it seemed to echo. “You’re an insatiable little whore.”  
Jaehwan turned to look at the leader. “You knew this already.” Hakyeon pushed his fingers against the vocalist’s lips. He opened his mouth slightly and sucked in the long digits. The dancer made a purring noise in his throat. Hakyeon removed his fingers and Jaehwan placed a soft kiss against the corner of Hakyeon’s mouth. “Can I suck you off? Please please let me suck your cock,” He said with the best puppy eyes he could muster.   
“If I let you do that, you’ll never learn to behave yourself.” Hakyeon’s voice rumbled lower than normal.   
“Don’t want to behave myself,” Jaehwan replied with a slight whine. “You’ve never had a… any of this girly stuff. You couldn’t possibly know how incredible all this f-”  
“Do not presume to know anything about my past, Lee Jaehwan,” Hakyeon snipped back. Jaehwan looked curious, but too scared to say anything about it. For that, Hakyeon was thankful. He would tell the others his story, but not yet. “Now sit down, shut up and let me think. I’ll figure out how this happened.”  
Jaehwan sat on his feet. He smirked at Hakyeon as the dancer started to pace.   
“Did someone make a wish like last time?” He asked himself. Jaehwan shrugged anyway, bringing his hands to his lap. “If so, then who?” He turned on the ball of his foot. “If so, then what did they want that badly?” He turned again. “Really, Jaehwan… I try to give all of you everything you want and need, but apparently it isn’t enough-” He paused to see that Jaehwan was panting softly. He had two fingers very slowly sinking into himself. “Can you not do that while I'm trying to concentr-” Hakyeon tripped on a futon and fell, hitting his head.

“...don….dead! Please!” Hakyeon woke up on the couch to Jaehwan’s frantic wailing.   
“I'm not dead, Jaehwannie,” Hakyeon said with a soft smile. The lights were too bright. He definitely had a concussion. “I just need an ice pack and some painkillers.” Hakyeon gasped as he tried to sit up.   
Jaehwan got what was requested of him immediately and sat behind the dancer, massaging his shoulders. Hakyeon hummed happily at the kind treatment, not quite realising that the vocalist had started to nibble along the golden skin of Hakyeon’s long neck. He gasped softly and Jaehwan kissed his way to the dancer’s mouth.   
The vocalist licked past Hakyeon’s lips and sucked on the dancer’s tongue while throwing a leg over his lap and bracketing Hakyeon’s hips with his thighs. The dancer moaned softly and bucked his hips up as the vocalist squeezed him with his thighs.  
“But… I” Jaehwan shut him up with a firm kiss.  
“Shut up and get hard for me,” The vocalist growled before grabbing Hakyeon’s lower lip between his teeth. Hakyeon was going to blame it on the concussion that he responded so eagerly. Jaehwan ground against the dancer until they were both whining at the uncomfortable friction. “You want more?” Jaehwan asked. The dancer nodded as quickly as his stiff neck would allow.  
Jaehwan undid Hakyeon’s pants and fished his cock out from the hole in his boxer briefs. The dancer panted loudly as Jaehwan traced his fingernails around the crown and up the sensitive nerve along the underside. The vocalist knew it would turn him into putty.   
The vocalist held him in place with a hand to his chest, but slowly sank down so he was face level with Hakyeon’s crotch. “Please… fuck please…” Hakyeon breathed as he carded his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair.   
“You’re such a slut,” Jaehwan whispered, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin.   
“Uh huh...” Hakyeon panted. "Takes one to- hnn"  
“You want me to suck on this?” The vocalist interrupted as he ran the tip of his nose along the length of exposed skin of his cock.  
“Y-yes… please yes…” Hakyeon whimpered.   
Hakyeon bucked his hips up and let out a long, loud noise as the vocalist sucked what he could reach into his mouth and slowly bobbed his head. The dancer whimpered and looked down at the brown mop of hair rising and lowering on his cock.   
“So fucking good…” Hakyeon gasped loudly. “You’re so hot like this.” The dancer groaned when Jaehwan pulled off with an obscene pop. He shivered at the cold air on his skin. His eyes had fluttered shut when the vocalist began stroking him slowly while peeling his pants down to his thighs.  
He groaned when he felt the condom being rolled on and Jaehwan sinking slowly down his cock.   
“Yessssss” Jaehwan hissed as he pushed himself up experimentally. Hakyeon dug his fingers into the couch on either side of Jaehwan’s thighs.  
“Fuck! Don’t stop,” Hakyeon moaned as the vocalist used him for his own ends. Jaehwan tried everything he learned from the man below him and they both made tiny noises. Hakyeon moaned, arched and grabbed his own hair. “Close… so close…” He murmured.  
“Come already-” Jaehwan’s breath hitched as the dancer grabbed his hips and slammed into him. “Fuck! So good!!!” Jaehwan shrieked.  
“nnh Shikkie!” The instant the words came out as he came, he realised what he had just said and covered his face with his hands. “Shit, Jaehwan. I'm sorry.”  
“I’ll probably tease you about it later, but right now my brain has been replaced with cotton.” Hakyeon rolled his hips up once more, he still had the mortified look on his face, but there was a glint of sadistic glee when Jaehwan cried out at the last hip roll.  
There was a mildly panicked look on Jaehwan’s face when the vocalist pushed himself off of the dancer’s lap. “What is it?” Hakyeon immediately saw the quick expression cross his dongsaeng’s face.  
“Uh, Hyung?” Hakyeon was looking Jaehwan in the face. “Don’t want you to panic or anything, but you don’t think there’s a way to un-girl you is there?”   
“What,” Hakyeon stated more than asked.  
“I'm sure you’re just as upset about this as I am, Hyung, but maybe we can fuck again and I’ll be able to stay a girl,” He tried to explain.  
Hakyeon’s head was still a bit fuzzy and didn’t quite understand what was going on. “What are you babbling about?”  
“The condom broke.”   
“What?!” He shrieked, “No! How did that even… Oh gods… no! No… please...no! I can’t- not- no-” He continued babbling as he pushed Jaehwan away from him and ran toward the bathroom. He was stumbling until he pulled his pants the rest of the way back up. He turned the shower on and sat fully clothed under the stream of water.  
The front door opened quietly and Taekwoon stuck his head in, followed by Hongbin, Sanghyuk and Wonsik.   
“Where’s Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked when he saw Jaehwan pacing in the living room, looking like someone stepped on his puppy.   
“He’s in the bathroom… has been for like two hours… I shouldn’t have come onto him after he got that concussion-” He looked like he had startled himself for a moment. “I shouldn’t have said that… shit. I'm so dead…” He whined. Before anyone could say anything, Wonsik had rushed to the bathroom and quietly opened the bathroom door. After he closed the door, he could clearly hear the whimpering sobs, but couldn’t see through the fog in the tiny bathroom.   
The water was on as hot as it could go. Wonsik yelped as he climbed in and turned the water off. The dancer was still sobbing. He was shivering and his skin was bright red. “Hyung, why are you doing this? Calm down”  
“No,” He whimpered as he tried to turn on the shower again.  
“Stop!” Wonsik carried Hakyeon out of the shower stall and started to undress him.  
“No… I can do it!” He shouted before undressing himself as Wonsik got a towel for the dancer.  
“What’s wrong? I mean I know about you and Jaehwan, but you should take better care of yourself! How did you get a concussion? Why were you in the shower with the heat all the way up?” Wonsik kept asking questions and Hakyeon saw the worry in the younger man’s eyes, which made him sob harder.   
“Please… The way you’re looking at me makes me feel worse,” He said between shuddering sobs  
“I'm worried. You’re hurting yourself,” Wonsik whined as he toweled Hakyeon off. His voice cracked when he spoke. “Please, love, just talk to me.” The endearment just made the dancer cry harder. “No! Was it something I said? Please stop crying!”  
Hakyeon wouldn’t stop crying so Wonsik did the first thing that came to mind and kissed him. Hakyeon gasped and Wonsik deepened the kiss. The dancer clutched desperately to Wonsik’s wet clothes. Hakyeon tilted his head back to gasp for air and Wonsik spoke again.  
“Please, Hyung. Talk to me.”  
“So embarrassing, and I feel so wrong…” He said just above a whisper. Wonsik didn’t say anything, he just looked at Hakyeon. “I said your name when I - when I came.” If he wasn’t as red as he could have been from when he was in the shower, he certainly was now.  
“I guess I’m flattered…” Wonsik pulled the towel-wrapped man in for another kiss.  
“That- that’s not all,” He gulped in air. “The condom broke… I’m going to be a girl tomorrow,” He sighed.   
“Well… at least Jaehwan Hyung can’t throw ping pong balls at me again.” Wonsik shrugged.  
“You don’t mind the idea of me being a girl?” Hakyeon pouted.  
“I don’t fucking care if you turn into a slug, Hyung… I… you’re that important to me.” Hakyeon started to cry again, but this time, he stopped abruptly.  
“Shikie! You’re going to catch your death like this.” Mama mode was on. He started to pull the rapper’s clothes off.  
”I can do it, Hyung,” Wonsik said, turning beet red. The leader backed away to get Wonsik’s towel and let the rapper pull his own clothes off. “I have to be able to do this at some point,” Hakyeon heard Wonsik mumble quietly to himself.   
When Hakyeon turned to towel him off, he saw that the rapper’s ears matched his hair and he was obviously struggling not to cover himself up. “Are you ok, Shikkie?”  
“I… I’m standing here,” He swallowed loudly, “Standing h-here, bare in f-f-front of you. Nothing to hide…” He sighed and collected himself as Hakyeon started to towel him dry. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. “Not Ravi and N, but Wonsik and Hakyeon… I w-w-wa.” He sighed and tried again. “I want there to be an us… You and me…” He looked at Hakyeon to see if there was any reason to continue. Hakyeon’s face was carefully blank, but he knew the dancer was listening. “I want tiny, little, secret kisses, and cuddles, and a quick squeeze of my hand before we go on stage. I want quiet ‘I love you’s when nobody can see us and maybe one day you’ll shriek, ‘I love you’ as loud as you possibly fucking can when everyone can hear you.” His voice grew in confidence as he went on, “And I want to be with you for as long as we can… preferably exclusively, but I will- I will deal with it if you decide Jaehwan can give you what I can’t… but I’ll learn”  
Hakyeon kissed Wonsik to shut him up. “I don’t want Jaehwan like that… but I can’t accept you until you know my story all the way through.”  
“Then tell me.” Wonsik’s hands reflexively grabbed the dancer’s slim waist and he ran tiny circles with his thumbs across the hollows of his hips.  
“I should tell everyone at the same time…” He left a small peck on the corner of the rapper’s mouth. “So I don’t have to tell it multiple times.”

Ten minutes later, after they had gotten dressed, Hakyeon was pacing in the living room. “So… aside from Wonsik, everyone has… become female right?” Hakyeon looked around. He sat on the floor between Wonsik’s legs and twined the pinkies on their right hands together.  
They all nodded. “You haven’t either, Hyung,” Sanghyuk said.  
“I’m getting to that.” They all waited. “So, somewhere near Myeongdong cathedral, there is a gypsy… at least, I think they’re a gypsy… can’t even tell if it’s male or female… anyway. Gypsy. You won’t find them if you’re looking, but they’ll find you if they think you need them.”   
Wonsik nodded as if he knew the story.   
“A long time ago… maybe ten years ago?” Hakyeon thought hard. “There was a girl. The youngest of four with two sisters and a brother. Her family treated her like a princess, but she wanted this older boy. He was popular with all of the girls and one day I - she stumbled across the gypsy… ‘You seek true love,’ the gypsy said. ‘Yes,’ came the reply. ‘Love can only be true if shape does not matter,’ the gypsy said. The next morning, I woke up like this… He rejected me... obviously, and I’ve been a boy ever since. My family had to send me to school in Seoul. I thought it was because they didn’t want to see me at first, but they saw me every chance they got. It was so I would have a chance where people didn’t know the old me… I love them so much.”   
“But you’re going to be a girl,” Sanghyuk said. “Isn’t that a good thing?”  
“I’ve gotten quite used to being male. And I like it. And if I stay a woman, then I’ll have to leave you all,” He pouted.  
“I’ll take it from you,” Sanghyuk and Wonsik said simultaneously.  
“They can’t tell if I’m a girl,” Sanghyuk said.  
“I don’t care what you are, we’re not letting you go,” Taekwoon said and everyone agreed. Hakyeon pressed his cheek into Wonsik's inner thigh and sobbed as he grinned.  
“Oi oi oi I’m not playing musical vaginas with you so you can ugly sob when you’re happy,” Jaehwan said, opening his arms so Hakyeon could hug him, but Wonsik beat him to it leaning forward and nuzzling his temple. “This is new… is this why you were so upset?” Jaehwan purred.   
“Hyukkie, distract your girlfriend,” Wonsik said before kissing Hakyeon. He expected catcalls, but everyone went dead silent. Hakyeon noticed and deepened the kiss. It was sloppy, and there was tongue and teeth, and it ended abruptly when Hakyeon needed to gasp for air again..


	11. this chapter inspired by one line in fairy tale abridged

Taekwoon had a strange look on his face before he dragged Hongbin by the leg to their bedroom. All Hongbin did was chuckle and grin while the older man pulled him along.

Inside the bedroom, the singer locked the door and climbed on top of his lover who was still laying down waiting to see what Taekwoon would do. Taekwoon quickly unbuttoned Hongbin’s shirt and pants, leaving them still on him.   
“That kiss sure was hot wasn’t it? I wouldn’t think Shikkie had it in him-”  
“Shh… appreciating,” Taekwoon replied. He pulled back a moment later and patted Hongbin on the thigh. “Can you set up one of our beds?” He gestured toward the folded futons. He stood and busied himself getting things from one of the closets.  
He turned and saw Hongbin laying naked on the futon with an arm under his head and a leg up. He was looking at Taekwoon with a small smile, his dimples barely showing.   
Taekwoon lunged and kissed all over Hongbin’s face making sure to kiss his dimples over and over while making the younger giggle softly. The giggles stopped when Taekwoon trailed kisses across his jaw and down his throat.  
“So... “ He kissed across Hongbin’s collarbone, “It’s possible to make you come without touching your cock?” Hongbin arched when he tongued a nipple and made a tiny noise that sounded like a ‘yeah’. “Really?” He sucked a mark low onto his stomach.  
“Yes…. yes it is- oh!” Taekwoon pressed one slick finger into Hongbin to the knuckle and slowly dragged it back out. The singer kissed up and down Hongbin’s thigh. “Mm another,” He groaned. Taekwoon obliged. Hongbin’s eyes rolled back and he groaned ‘More’. Taekwoon carefully added another finger and slowly pushed and pulled until Hongbin was fucking himself on the long digits. “Curl them,” Hongbin said quietly. A moment later, Hongbin was shrieking Taekwoon’s name. “There! Fuck there! So good! Another!”   
“You sure?” He asked.  
“Do it!” Hongbin moaned and arched when the singer pushed in another finger. “Yes,” He hissed between teeth and clawed at one of Taekwoon’s forearms. His feet were planted firmly on the floor on either side of the singer, his legs spread as wide as he could get them before he dragged one up Taekwoon’s side.  
“You think the last one will fit?” He growled into Hongbin’s ear.  
“Do it.” Taekwoon nudged his thumb in and pushed his hand further with every roll of Hongbin’s hips. Hongbin shouted with wide eyes and Taekwoon’s hand stilled. “Are you-”  
“No! Don’t fucking stop!” He rolled his hips as hard as he could to keep the rhythm going.   
“You look so beautiful coming apart like this,” Taekwoon growled. The singer raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Hongbin grew louder when he spoke. “Do you like when I talk to you?” He said in his soft voice, “Or do you like when I tell you things like… how I think you should be riding my cock right now?” He asked as he pushed against Hongbin’s prostate.   
The younger was rendered speechless. All he could do was wail and moan, interspersed with tiny yelps and shouts.  
“Are you going to come for me, beautiful? Don’t make me feel like my first try wasn’t any good.” Hongbin whimpered as he watched Taekwoon slink down his body, kissing and nipping softly.   
“Harder.” He managed to moan,  
“Doesn’t it hurt?” Taekwoon asked, but did as he was told. Hongbin nodded with a smile. Taekwoon thought for a moment. Hongbin moaned loudly to the sound of the singer’s hand making lewd, wet noises with each movement. Taekwoon lowered his head and bit down on the skin high up on Hongbin’s thigh. Hongbin moaned a noise that Taekwoon assumed sounded like harder. He bit down again and sucked hard while curling his fingers.   
“Fuck! Taekwoo-” He came so hard his eyes rolled back and he fell limp against the bedding.   
Taekwoon kissed him softly and whispered that he’d be right back. He covered him with a blanket and left the room.   
“Are you ok?” Jaehwan asked when the singer emerged.”We heard screaming.”  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? That was Hongbin. I’m going to get ‘Bin some water and maybe crackers,” He said nonchalantly.  
When he came back, Hongbin hadn’t moved. Taekwoon wiped him down with a washcloth and Hongbin never even made a peep. “‘Bin?” Nothing. “Love… drink some water.” Taekwoon lifted his lover’s head and still heard nothing. He felt Hongbin’s neck for a pulse. It was slow, like he was sleeping (yeah, he felt Hongbin’s pulse while he was sleeping… the boy sleeps like the dead). He pulled a pair of boxers onto the younger man and covered him with a blanket.  
“Hyung?” Taekwoon shouted once he was out the door. Hakyeon was still in the living room, half in Wonsik’s lap. Hakyeon looked up with a small smile that faded as soon as he saw the singer’s expression. “He’s not waking up. He won’t move.”   
Hakyeon got up and sniffed Taekwoon before walking to their bedroom and sitting beside Hongbin. He took the second maknae’s hand and looked at all of his fingers before lifting up the unconscious man’s arm and letting it drop.  
“What are you doing?” Taekwoon asked.   
“Figuring out what’s wrong with him. Shut up a minute,” He whispered before bending down and sniffing Hongbin.  
After a moment, Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon with a wry grin. “You, love, have fisted Hongbin into unconsciousness. Curl up with him and sleep it off. He should be fine in the morning.”


	12. our little boy is growing up? i have no idea what to call this

  
  
  


That night, Hakyeon slept in Wonsik’s room. The dancer couldn’t keep his eyes open for some reason and slept without moving as soon as his head hit the pillow. Wonsik figured it was the change he was going to go through. Wonsik’s curiosity kept him awake and he watched in awe as Hakyeon’s figure softened from hard lines into curves. He couldn’t control his hand as he traced every new feature on Hakyeon’s body. The dancer moaned softly in his sleep and Wonsik retracted his hand as though burnt. Hakyeon’s eyes fluttered open. “You- you’re still here?” “Yes?” Wonsik drawled. “You didn’t run for the hills?” “You’re beautiful. But it’s not like you’re that much different… just- rounder in places,” He said as he boldly ran a hand over one of Hakyeon’s breasts, making the dancer moan at the contact against the sensitive skin. Hakyeon turned a little so he could kiss the hollow of Wonsik’s throat and up the rapper’s broad neck, taking the plump lower lip between his teeth. The rapper groaned softly before Hakyeon pushed Wonsik’s sleeping shorts down. “Aside from Hyuk, I’ve never seen a woman’s body… I mean without clothes… really looked.” “And,” Hakyeon swallowed nervously, “You want to see mine?” Wonsik nodded. Hakyeon kissed the rapper softly and pulled his top off before placing Wonsik’s hands on his chest. Hakyeon moaned as Wonsik looked as though he was testing the weight of each breast while delicately pressing his thumbs into the pert nipples. They were a little bigger than would fit in his hands, but Wonsik was ok with this. As Wonsik was busy exploring the upper half of Hakyeon’s body, the dancer slipped out of his sleeping shorts. Hakyeon guided Wonsik’s hand down his stomach just to where the soft patch of curls started. “Uh… lie down… I want to take my time looking and you might get tired or something,” The rapper said nervously. Hakyeon did as was asked of him even though he grumbled that it wasn’t going to take that long. Wonsik crouched between Hakyeon’s legs and rubbed a cheek against a soft thigh. Hakyeon let out a sigh and quickly sucked in a breath when the rapper ran his palms up the muscular legs to spread them wider. Just like when Hakyeon was male, the patch of hair between his legs was neatly trimmed, and Wonsik traced the edges of the slit that was put on display for him. Hakyeon hummed softly. Wonsik touched and prodded until he finally got up the nerve to taste the substance on his finger. He looked up at Hakyeon who had his eyes clenched shut and his fingers desperately twisted into the bedding. The dancer’s chest was heaving and his lower lip was between his teeth. Wonsik was torn between wanting to kiss Hakyeon and tasting more of him. He pressed his face closer and stuck his tongue out to lap at the glistening skin. Hakyeon let go of his lower lip to shout. “Did I hurt you?” He backed away in a panic. “No! Please don’t stop!” Hakyeon mumbled desperately. "It was good." Wonsik nuzzled his way back between the long legs and Hakyeon’s hands went from the sheets to the rapper’s hair to pull him closer. Wonsik growled softly at the feeling of his hair being pulled. Hakyeon moaned at the rumbling feeling. The rapper backed away to breathe for a moment and Hakyeon brought his own hand down to rub his clit. Wonsik looked on in fascination before deciding to explore more with his fingers. “Yes!!! Fuck, Wonsik, yes!” He stopped speaking when he noticed Wonsik was staring at him as he fell apart. “I’ve-” He swallowed loudly and pulled out his fingers. “I’ve never wanted anyone so badly… not like this.” Wonsik spoke so softly even he had trouble hearing it. “Is it because I’m a girl now?” “No! Gods no… We’ve just never done this much before, and that look on your face, and … fuck, I don’t even know how to explain it without sounding like an idiot… I mean, I already sound like a fucking idiot but-” He stopped talking to kiss Hakyeon’s inner thigh just above his knee. ”I mean, I could probably spend the afternoon just fucking kissing your thighs. You have really amazing thighs” “Lay on your back,” Hakyeon finally said. Wonsik kicked his shorts the rest of the way down before taking off his shirt as well. By the time Hakyeon returned with a condom, the rapper was very slowly stroking himself, never taking his eyes off of his lover. Hakyeon lost his breath for a moment. The rapper had his lower lip between his teeth and rolled his hips up every other stroke. It looked like he was having difficulty forcing his eyes open and the dancer finally spoke up. “Mm you’re learning. That is hot,” He said before pushing Wonsik’s hand out of the way and licking a stripe up his cock. He rolled on a condom and held it at the base while he threw a leg over Wonsik’s hips. “Promise me you’re ready and won’t freak out.” “I promise I won’t freak out,” Wonsik said as he sat up, “But I can’t promise that I won’t fall completely in love with you. I mean, I’m most of the way there already.” The shocked look on Hakyeon’s face was mirrored by Wonsik when he let go and quickly slid down Wonsik’s cock. Hakyeon’s hips jerked forward and he nearly screamed once the rapper bottomed out. “Oh my fuck...this...oh Hyung! Shit shit shit don’t move yet! I might come… you’re so fucking tight!” Hakyeon rolled his hips in circles without even lifting up and Wonsik sighed as he pulled the dancer for a kiss. “Moving now,” He purred against Wonsik’s lips. The rapper’s hands flew to Hakyeon’s hips and held so tight he knew there would be bruises. The dancer braced his hand against Wonsik’s chest, a thumb digging into a nipple, and he raised up before dropping repeatedly. Wonsik’s hips began to move and the muscles in his arms tensed as he pulled Hakyeon down onto his cock even harder. His jaw dropped as he looked down to see where they were joined and how Hakyeon was rubbing circles on his clit. Wonsik lowered his head and started tonguing a nipple before taking Hakyeon and unsuccessfully flipping them over. He had to reposition himself and push back in, but the dancer cried out and went back to rubbing his clit. By this point, Hakyeon had lifted his knees to brace against Wonsik’s chest until the rapper got the idea to take both of the long tan legs, hold them together and push them as close to the ample breasts as he could get them. Hakyeon nearly screamed and Wonsik slowed down, not entirely stopping.”Did I hurt you?” “No! Feels too good! Do it ag-AAAAAAAAAA WONSIK!!!” Hakyeon screamed his name whenever he could remember it (parts of it when he couldn’t) and Wonsik kept snapping his hips forward. “Hyung, I don’t think I can … last... “ The rapper took a deep breath. “Come with me,” Hakyeon said in tiny short noises. Wonsik nodded desperately before spreading Hakyeon’s legs as far as he could and gripping the tops of his thighs, digging his nails into the skin. “Coming ... Hyung …” Wonsik groaned before slowing down and kissing that spot on his inner thigh over and over again as he slowly lost momentum and finally dropped the legs. He stopped with his forehead in Hakyeon’s cleavage and they were both desperately panting. He kissed his way back up the golden skin and finally got to Hakyeon’s mouth. “Thank you,” He whispered against his lover’s lips. They rolled to their sides and kissed softly for what felt like forever. Wonsik cradled Hakyeon’s head and plucked at his lips over and over as the dancer ran his foot up and down the rapper’s calf. “You don’t regret it do you?” “Aside from the fact that you’ve saved me from being the laughingstock of the dorm, I’m glad I waited for you… and everything I said earlier still stands.” Hakyeon thought of the night before in the shower and the tips of his ears turned bright red. He smiled and his his face in Wonsik’s chest. “D-do you think you’ll regret it?” “I think I might have found who was supposed to break the gypsy’s spell,” he smiled and whispered against Wonsik’s lips.


	13. working things out

They heard scuttling outside of the room and decided that it was time to get up. Hakyeon went to get dressed and was greeted with catcalls. A few minutes later, Hakyeon emerged in a wig and a too-tight shirt. “Taekwoon, you’re in charge again today. Mama’s goin’ shoppin’,” He shouted before grabbing a bag and leaving the house.   
Every store he went to, he paid with cash because he realised that they’d be expecting a man to have his credit card. He stopped at various stores and picked up things he decided he’d need soon enough. He also picked up a few things for Wonsik. He hoped that he wasn’t thinking too far ahead in their relationship. Did they even have a relationship? He’d have to talk with him about it.   
The shopkeepers kept commenting on how tall this young lady was and Hakyeon smiled bashfully and thanked them. It was when he started getting comments about having a lucky boyfriend that he stopped with a frown and realised that he needed to talk with someone… sort out his feelings.  
Zitao and Minseok slogged into their apartment after yet another long day. Tao started shrieking about how their passcode was too easy to crack and why was his baby sitting on this crazy stranger’s lap. Minseok merely picked up the puppy, handed it to his bandmate and said,   
“Where’s the hidden camera, asshole?”  
“We need to talk,” Hakyeon said quietly, and dragged him into his room.  
“What’s with the getup?” The small man asked when Hakyeon started to undo the dress he just bought. “Those tits are a bit over the top aren’t they?”  
“Can’t help it,” He said. After the dress was pulled over his head, he placed Minseok’s hands on his chest.  
“Your tits… why do they feel so real?”  
“They are real. I need your help.”  
“You need more than my help. What the fuck did they give you to eat over at your record company? Are the others sprouting tits like this? Is it contagious?”  
“Shut up a minute,” He snapped as the smaller man kept asking questions.  
“What do you need from me?”  
“I need you to have sex with me. I need to figure something out.”  
“By having sex,” He stated flatly.  
“Yes.”  
“Are you really a girl, because I-” Hakyeon pinned the smaller man to the bed by his wrists and kissed him.  
The door flew open and Joonmyun stopped speaking when he saw Hakyeon pinning a terrified looking Minseok to the bed, trying to pull his clothes off.  
“Oh, just you, hyung. Sorry to interrupt.” He closed the door. He had his hand on the doorknob for a moment when he realised there was a pair of tits in the equation, but he just shrugged and left the hallway.  
“It’s not going to work!” Minseok finally said when nothing seemed to be happening in his pants. “If it was just the tits, that’d be one thing, but you’re a girl and that’s really really a turnoff. I … no. Can’t”  
“Can I cuddle with you for a little bit before I go then?”  
“Yeah, just don’t expect any more than that, ok?” Hakyeon nodded.

Hakyeon left after a short nap in his best friend’s arms. He was wandering around town, thinking to himself and pouting. The frown melted off his face when he saw the sign that said AMATEUR NIGHT. Hakyeon shrugged and went in.  
“This is no place for proper little girls, missy,” The bouncer said haughtily.  
“Oh please. There is nothing proper about me,” Hakyeon replied. The dancer was let in for free and signed up by the DJ booth. “Is there some place I can put my things and change my clothes?” He asked one of the girls.   
They showed him to a dressing room and he was told to put his bag in the coat check when he was done with it. He made sure to pin the wig to his head really well and dug out a pretty pink dress with a blue bowtie to wear for when he went onstage.   
“This next amateur is quite a tall drink of water, but she assures us she’s pretty good” The MC said, “She has an interesting request for a song, here it goes”  
Hakyeon walked out onstage looking prim and proper and the music started. He took a deep breath and took off his shoes. He strutted to the middle of the catwalk before starting to dance. He lifted up his knee high dress to show the very top edge of the soft pink thigh high stockings. He slowly peeled off one at a time to the hoots and hollers of the crowd.   
He caught one patron’s eye and winked before lifting an edge of his skirt enough to see more of the ruffles. Hakyeon undid his top enough to show his cleavage and leave the bowtie hanging from his neck.

_Hey you, tough guy Relax your hardened shoulders Hey feel the way I move_

  


The music played and Hakyeon mouthed the lyrics as he bent down to let the man shove some won into his bra. He sashayed to the pole at the end, hoisted himself effortlessly onto it, and spun down. By the time the song was over, Hakyeon had fifty thousand won in his bra and hadn’t even completely undressed. These people were too easy. “You weren’t here to impress a boyfriend,” One girl said. “Nope, just thinking and I stumbled across this place.” “Wanna crash on my couch? You look like you don’t want to go home tonight.” Hakyeon nodded “ Wouldn’t want to impose.” “Just feed yourself and you won’t be imposing.” Hakyeon nodded. Maybe they could talk. Maybe an objective view would help him sort his feelings out. “Thank you for your hospitality,” He said softly as he was pushed into her apartment. “It’s no problem. Stay as long as you need,” She said. “Maybe you can get over these mommy issues and go back home. I’m sure your parents miss you.” “Mommy issues?” Hakyeon asked. “Your mother is overbearing and you decided to rebel in the most rebellious way you can right?” Hakyeon shook his head. “I haven’t lived with my mother for almost ten years.” “Daddy issues?” “I… we… where I live, we have an … interesting family dynamic,” He started out. “I suppose the... daddy of our group and I did have sex once, but I was just helping him out,” He said as he sat on the floor and started to pull bobby pins out of his hair. “But he’s falling for one of the ‘kids’,” He stopped what he was doing and made air quotes before staring into space. “But… I think that’s why I’m running away…” “You love the daddy too?” Hakyeon shook his head. “The kid?” Again, he shook his head. “One of the other kids…” “He’s legal right? What’s the problem?” “I haven’t- for a very long time, I haven’t had these kinds of feelings for anyone… Not since- not since my heart was broken. Then he comes waltzing into my life,” Hakyeon grumbled as he put his wig in pigtails. “Not so much waltzing as breakdancing. And he says he’s liked me for a long time…” Hakyeon sighed as he pulled his wig off. The girl looked at him in utter confusion. “You’re a guy?” She looked scared suddenly, allowing a man into her apartment. Hakyeon reached under his shirt to unsnap his bra. He shook his head. “Not really, no.” He pulled the bra out through one sleeve. “So… tell me about him,” She said as she sat next to him,. “He’s a little taller than me… beautiful eyes… So innocent and pure, snores like a fucking foghorn. Amazing with his tongue… He used to be afraid to do anything with me but now I don’t think there is anything he won’t try and I don’t know where he learned any of it and I don’t know if it’s because-” He shook his head, “Never mind.” “Prodigy,” She said. “Mm,” He nodded vacantly. “How do you feel about him?” “No idea,” He sighed. “I’m scared” “Of him?” Hakyeon hesitated for a moment before nodding, “Afraid like ‘We need to get you help’ afraid?” “No! Gods no. It’s more … I’m afraid of how strongly I feel about him… I’m afraid he’ll do what the last guy did and leave me feeling kinda... “ He sighed. “I don’t know. I’m terrified.” “Well, maybe if you’re away from him for a few days it’ll give you time to distance yourself and clear your head or something,” She suggested. “Yeah… yeah, that’s a good idea,” He beamed, “I think I know where I’m going tomorrow before I go back to the strip club.” “You’re going back?” She asked incredulously. “Yeah, it was a lot of fun, and feel my abs” He placed her hand on his stomach. “Wow,” She said before standing up and getting some bedding. He changed into some basketball shorts and his wifebeater by the time she came back. “Are those his?” Hakyeon looked down to deny the fact, because they were the dancer’s sleep clothes, but he just nodded timidly. “You must really have the hots for him. Like you can’t sleep unless you can smell him or something.” He chewed on a nail and nodded. She bid him goodnight and left Hakyeon to make a bed out of the couch, which was surprisingly comfortable. Hakyeon dropped off to sleep and dreamed of Wonsik. They were holding each other and giving eskimo kisses until Hakyeon was lifted over a sturdy shoulder. “Put me down!” He shrieked. The response was a swift smack on the ass. He looked around to see that Wonsik was nowhere to be found. “You grew up nice, princess,” A familiar voice purred. Hakyeon froze. “I’m not going to stay like this,” Hakyeon replied. “I’m a man!” “Not from where I’m standing,” He said as he threw the dancer onto a bed. He was dressed up like a princess. He couldn’t fight his way out like this. “Wonsik!” Hakyeon cried. “Your sad little bodyguard isn’t going to help you. He doesn’t want to fuck another guy,” He sneered. Hakyeon almost believed him until Wonsik rammed him in the side like a crazed bull. Hakyeon giggled as the man he was once in love with ricocheted off of the walls as if he was made of rubber. “Come on, gorgeous,” He said. “Let’s get you out of that dress, into some sweats or something. You don’t look comfortable.” Hakyeon opened his eyes with a content smile. He frowned when he remembered where he was, but came to the realisation that he had to face his demons before he could be truly happy. Hakyeon made his bed, thanked his new friend and told her that she had to go do something before she could be happy. The other girl wished her good luck. Hakyeon told her that they might see each other at the club depending on how today went. It took a quick look on Facebook to find out what his old crush was up to. Hakyeon sent him a quick message saying he wanted to meet for lunch, and he agreed to meet at a cafe down the street from where he worked. Hakyeon was sitting by a window, sipping tea, smiling softly when a VIXX song came on the overhead. “Something has you looking quite pleased,” A familiar voice said. Hakyeon was startled out of his reverie, and he looked up to see the man he thought he was in love with for so long. “Jihoon oppa…” Hakyeon said softly. To his surprise, none of the warm feelings had rushed back. He had expected just a little … something. Instead, the dancer felt nothing. “Why do you look so surprised to see me? You were the one who invited me out,” He said in a tone that Hakyeon almost thought was condescending. “I didn’t expect you to look so… different,” He said in mild surprise. “You look different too,” He said. Before Hakyeon could reply, the older man started speaking again. “You didn’t have such grabbable hips,” He said looking up and down at the body parts that hadn’t quite developed the last time they saw each other. He didn’t entirely believe the whole ‘male’ thing. “Perfect for fucking you good and hard. “Is that a wedding ring I see on your finger?” Hakyeon asked pointedly. “Doesn’t matter,” He replied. “Sure as shit matters if you want to fuck me,” Hakyeon growled. “Er...so, What have you been up to?” He asked, trying to change the subject. “Working out a personal thing, and I kinda got hired at a strip club…” He trailed off. “Oh? Which one?” He asked. “They got private rooms where they’ll rent you out to me?” He smirked. “OK… I’m done here,” Hakyeon sneered. “I hope no children come from your shitty marriage. You’d fuck them up too badly.” He stood and left the man to pay for his tea. “OK, he was a total sleazeball,” He said once he reached his friend’s apartment and she opened the door. “What did I ever see in him?” “So, you get your answer?” She asked. “Maybe,” Hakyeon replied. “What are you going to do?” “I’m going to take a nap and then we’ll go to the club again tonight,” He smiled pleasantly. “You can sleep on my bed if you like. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get going.” Hakyeon nodded and thanked her again. She knew it was wrong, but she grabbed Hakyeon’s phone from his bag as he slept and scrolled through the contacts for the name she heard him cry out a few times the night before. “Hyung! Where are you? I’ve-” “Shut up a minute!” She whispered. “Don’t tell her I called, don’t tell her how you found her. Just… tonight at the Doll House… She misses you and needs you more than she’s willing to say.” She hung up and stuffed the phone back in the bag where she found it.


	14. i think i want to start making lolita dresses

That night, Hakyeon got on stage again and Wonsik walked in. His breath caught when he saw the cute little dress the dancer was wearing.   
He sat as close to the catwalk as he could and he knew Hakyeon saw him because he missed a beat while dancing. He walked down the steps on the side of the catwalk, heading toward the rapper.   
Wonsik’s eyes bugged out for a moment until he realised that the dancer was settling on his lap with breasts about face level. The younger man’s eyes clenched shut until he felt more than heard the dancer chuckle.   
“Aren’t you going to appreciate the view?” Hakyeon asked.   
The only reply he got was Wonsik’s eyes slowly opening and a small voice asking when he was going to come home.  
Hakyeon sat there staring down at the rapper for a moment.   
“We’ve all been worried about you and I… I miss you… so much. I can’t sleep without you there.” Blame it on the shitty lighting, but that was the first time Hakyeon had noticed the bags under Wonsik’s eyes.   
“I’m so sorry,” Hakyeon kissed Wonsik softly before the rapper grabbed his thighs just below his ass and pulled the dancer closer.  
The dancer was being lifted off of Wonsik by a bouncer and the large man pointed at a sign that said ‘do not touch the dancers’   
“Don’t kick him out. I’m going home with my boyfriend, ok?” the rapper thought Hakyeon must have pulled some bizarre aegyo trick, because the large man walked with Wonsik to the door to the backstage area.  
“Lucky bastard,” The guard said. “We had no idea she had a boyfriend. We kinda hoped she was into girls or something. ” Wonsik sputtered and blushed at being called Hakyeon's boyfriend.  
Backstage, Hakyeon couldn’t find his friend to say goodbye and thank her, so he had to dress quickly and leave.   
While he was waiting for the dancer to dress, Wonsik texted Jaehwan to come and get them. It only took a moment before the vocalist was there and they were piling into the car with people whining at Hakyeon. Taekwoon examined him as soon as he got home and finally pressed a closed-mouthed kiss against his lips. “Don’t scare us like that again.” He whispered before pulling him into a hug.   
“I just needed to think about stuff...” The dancer said quietly. “Well, I needed to see a few things before I made any decisions…”   
Wonsik piped up. “I can help, hyung. I’m here for you. Even if we have to leave here to be together. I’m with you all the way.” Hakyeon blinked repeatedly to fend off tears. He lunged and kissed Wonsik like he had wanted to at the club.   
“You know what I want you to do?” Hakyeon said. “I want you to sit in here until I give you the sign, OK?”  
Wonsik sat on the floor and didn’t move as Hakyeon walked into the younger man’s bedroom. Ten minutes later, Hakyeon hung a sign on the door that said ‘Wonsik only’ and closed the door again before the rapper could see what he was wearing. The others gave catcalls and whistles as the rapper smirked about it being an actual sign.  
Wonsik timidly poked his head in, and Hakyeon was standing there in a completely angelic white dress with gold designs. The pigtails, soft pink lipgloss, and white stockings topped off the innocent look perfectly.   
“Get in here, stand by the door, and don’t move. Lock the door.” He said softly. Wonsik did as he was told, his eyes never leaving Hakyeon. The dress looked like one of the expensive dresses he saw when they were on tour in Japan. It was overloaded with ruffles and frills. Hakyeon must have noticed him looking at that kind of thing whenever they passed the stores.  
“What are we doing, Hyung?” Wonsik asked.   
“Shush, just watch, Shikkie,” He said while running his hands up his stomach to his chest. There was a row of tiny pearl buttons that closed all the way up the dancer’s neck, and he undid the top three before gracefully sitting on his feet, spreading his legs and running his nails up the sheer white tights covering his thighs.  
His hands disappeared beneath the ruffles and he let out a tiny open mouthed whimper. Wonsik sighed the word ‘Hyung’ before Hakyeon beckoned him over with a finger. He slowly started to walk toward his lover, but Hakyeon held up a hand and told him to crawl closer.  
“Kiss me,” Hakyeon whispered against the rapper’s lips. Wonsik reached to cradle Hakyeon’s head and the dancer slapped his hands out of the way. “Just kiss.” Wonsik’s hands were balled into fists on his knees as he concentrated on only kissing Hakyeon.   
The dancer pulled away and smiled impishly at his lover. “Good boy,” He whispered. He leaned back and spread his legs a little further. Wonsik looked down when he heard the tights tear under his nails. Hakyeon moaned a little louder as his nails dug into his thighs, leaving raised lines as he tore through the white nylons.   
Wonsik fought not to reach out and try to caress the reddening skin. “Do you want to touch?” The rapper nodded and breathed out a quiet ‘yeah’   
“I’ll let you, but only my legs,” He said before pecking the rapper on the lips. Wonsik nodded before the dancer let out a surprised yelp. Wonsik pushed the dancer onto his back and grabbed his ankles. He started leaving open mouthed kisses, occasionally nipping and sucking. He worked his way slowly up Hakyeon’s leg, capturing and tearing the material with this teeth. Occasionally he would dig his nails into the tan flesh, leaving red crescents and raised lines.   
By the time he had made his way to the top of one leg, Hakyeon was a panting, sweaty mess.”Don’t look!” He shrieked when he looked at Wonsik, who was ghosting his breath over his center. “J-just l-legs” He whimpered. Wonsik made sure he left a mark at the apex of his thigh. The rapper covered every inch with a kiss, a lick, a nip, or a dark mark as he made his way back down the other leg. Once he had gotten down to Hakyeon’s other ankle, the dancer grabbed the rapper’s short, red hair tightly in a fist, bringing their lips crashing together.   
Wonsik looked at Hakyeon in confusion when he produced a rubber duck from seemingly nowhere. “Do you think I look cute?” Hakyeon asked before giving the duckie a kiss on the bill.   
“Yeah…” Wonsik nodded.   
“You want to wreck my dress? Make me look a mess?”  
Wonsik nuzzled just behind the dancer’s ear and growled quietly, “I want to fuck you to tears and then spank you for crying.” He grinned broadly when he heard Hakyeon take a shuddering breath.  
“Mm maybe after I’ve teased you so badly, you can’t hold back.” He kissed Wonsik on the cheek and flipped the switch on the bottom of the rubber duck in his hand. The rapper’s eyes widened when he heard it buzz, and the dancer pressed it against Wonsik’s neck so he knew that it was a pretty substantial vibration.  
Wonsik’s fingers twitched as Hakyeon dragged the toy across his chest. He let out a shuddering breath when it brushed a nipple. Once in a while, he would let his eyes drift shut and moan in his throat as he dragged the duck over something especially sensitive.   
Wonsik’s breath hitched when Hakyeon started to unbutton the delicate top to reveal a lacy pink bra with a keyhole in the front to show off his ample cleavage. “Fuck,” The rapper whispered. He stared as the duck disappeared beneath the ruffles under the skirt. Hakyeon sobbed, and Wonsik could only see the arm holding the duck move slowly. With a low growl, he pushed the ruffles aside so he could watch Hakyeon rubbing against the lacy panties still covered in torn nylon. Hakyeon made a surprised noise when his lover took a nipple into his mouth, biting through the lace. Hakyeon finally arched and cried out, his arm went lax for a moment before he dropped the duck and furiously started to rub himself through the thin layers of material. He arched and shouted Wonsik’s name.   
The dancer found himself on his back with his legs over Wonsik’s shoulders as the rapper ripped the flimsy material with his teeth and pushed the matching lace panties to the side. He said something, but Hakyeon only heard the word ‘wet’ and the rest of his words were muffled as he attempted to lick the moisture away.   
He backed away to pull the soaked pink material down Hakyeon’s legs and throw it somewhere behind himself.  
“Spread your legs for me… hold them apart, ok?” Wonsik said before placing a large hand on Hakyeon’s lower stomach, running his thumb up and down the slit a few times. He pressed his thumb against the folds hard enough to just dip in then dragged it up to circle Hakyeon’s clit.   
He watched as Hakyeon held his legs open, exposing himself and showing off the new scratches and marks they had left on the golden skin.   
“Close your eyes,” He said before leaning in and pressing a kiss on the corner of Hakyeon’s mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and he hummed happily at the feel of Wonsik gently tracing his nails up the backs of the long, dark thighs. His eyes snapped open and he came almost instantly when the rapper had taken the forgotten duck toy, pressed it against his clit and pumped two fingers in and out of him as quickly as he could.   
“Shik…. Shik…. Shikkie…. please pleasepleaseplease fuck me please… Want to feel you,” Hakyeon drawled. He moaned as he watched the rapper lick his fingers clean.  
“Stand up,“ Wonsik said. Hakyeon had no idea when the power left his hands, but he didn’t mind too much. He did as he was told, and Wonsik turned him to look at the mirror on the back of the door. “Look how wrecked you look, love.” He wrapped an arm around Hakyeon’s waist, rubbing his thumb up and down the soft skin of his stomach. with his other hand, he held Hakyeon’s face in place and kissed up the side of his long neck.   
The hand around the dancer’s waist lowered and his fingers pressed against Hakyeon’s core on the outside of the dress. The crinolines underneath rustled, and he let out a garbled noise before rutting up against the hand. “Hold still, angel.” Wonsik let go and told Hakyeon to stay right where he was.   
He heard the rustle of clothing before Wonsik ran his hands up the dancer’s sides. “Shikkie?”  
“Mm?” The rapper answered as he kissed behind Hakyeon’s ear.  
“Can I suck your cock.?” The other man let out a breath at the words.   
“Only for a little while… and only use your mouth,” He said, throwing the dancer’s words back at him with a smirk. Wonsik looked in the mirror as Hakyeon gracefully dropped to his knees and gripped his own forearms tightly behind his back so he wouldn’t try to touch the other man. It had the added effect of forcing the dancer's chest outward, Wonsik sighed heavily when he noticed this.   
Hakyeon started with open mouthed kisses and sucked at the skin below the head before slowly sucking the tip into his mouth. He bobbed his head and hummed happily at the weight on his tongue before the rapper gently pushed him off.   
“Stand up again and put your hands on either side of the mirror,” He said. “I’m going to fuck you,” his voice rumbled against the shell of Hakyeon’s ear. “We’re going to watch as you fall apart.” Hakyeon moaned softly. “Say goodbye to your pretty clothes.” He said before pulling the top open, sending the tiny buttons scattering around the room.  
Wonsik pushed the bra beneath the dancer’s tits so they stuck out. Hakyeon sobbed loudly as Wonsik rutted against him and pinched a pert nipple. “Hands on either side of the mirror. Keep your eyes open and watch us.” Hakyeon nodded. The affirmative noise he made turned into a gasp as the crinolines were pushed out of the way, and Wonsik licked from his clit all the way back up to the base of his spine. The dancer made a noise that the rapper had never heard him make before. He did it over and over until the dancer could barely keep his legs steady.   
Before Hakyeon could say anything, Wonsik was already inside of him and snapping his hips forward. He paused twice to slap the dancer on the side of the thigh whenever he closed his eyes, and the dancer rutted back with a lewd moan.  
He slid down the surface slowly, clawing at the wood, looking for some sort of purchase. Hakyeon desperately tried to keep his head up as Wonsik pulled him onto his cock by the ruffles on his skirt. It wasn’t until Wonsik had pulled out completely that he realised that the younger man was actually holding him up. Hakyeon fell completely to the ground with his ass in the air and Wonsik gave a dark smirk before pushing the dancer to his back and pumping his fingers rapidly in and out again.   
He felt the muscles inside his lover begin to clench and pulled away for a moment. Hakyeon made a disappointed noise which turned into a sob when Wonsik pushed into him and kissed him hard. He rolled his hips slowly, gently plucking at Hakyeon’s lips with his own.  
“You... “ He kissed Hakyeon’s chin, “Are going to come for me right now.” He lowered his head to capture a nipple. “You’ll be good for me and come, right?” He gave puppy eyes just before biting down on the opposite nipple.  
“Yes! Now! Coming,” Hakyeon moaned as he arched against the thumb pushing against the tiny bundle of nerves. He rolled his entire body, trying to shout Wonsik’s name. The rapper snapped his hips forward a few more times and pulled out. He stroked himself rapidly and came on the ruffled skirt.   
“You look so gorgeous like this,” Wonsik said to the dancer before sitting him up and helping him out of his dress.   
“Why’d you do that? Now you’re going to be a girl.”  
“I was feeling left out,” Wonsik said with a wry grin. “Besides, we need you, Hyung.”  
“Let’s go take a shower. I’m sticky and you’re gonna feel all weird in the morning anyway,” Hakyeon smirked.


	15. congratulations! it's a... what?

That night they both fell asleep quickly, wrapped in each other’s arms. Hakyeon woke up in the morning to Wonsik groaning in pain. “What’s wrong, baby?”   
Wonsik looked up. He looked no different aside from the fact that he was crying. “It hurts… like I got kicked in the balls but it’s not going away.” He sniffled, “Also, I think I just ruined the bedding… it feels like I pissed myself.”  
Hakyeon lifted the blanket, made a tiny ‘eew’ noise, and walked Wonsik to the bathroom after grabbing a few things. He made Wonsik stand under the stream of the hot shower before climbing in after him.   
“Hyung, what are you doing?” Wonsik asked as Hakyeon started to run his fingers across Wonsik’s chest.   
“Checking to see what’s different. I mean why did you start out on the rag when none of us did?” Wonsik arched into the touch and started breathing hard when Hakyeon pinched a nipple. Hakyeon only had to touch Wonsik between the legs before his legs gave out.   
“Jesus fuck!” Wonsik shouted. Hakyeon made that ‘hmm interesting’ noise again before pressing against the nerves a second time. The rapper flopped helplessly as he arched into the hand that was bringing him endless pleasure.   
Hakyeon pulled Wonsik into his lap and kept rubbing. His shouts escalated until Wonsik made a choked gurgling noise and passed out. Even completely out of it, he was spasming softly and trying to catch his breath. The dancer cleaned them both off and dressed his lover, then piggybacked him to his bedroom. He put him on a clean futon before taking the cover of the other futon to the laundry room.   
“Is Wonsik going to be ok?” Jaehwan asked. Hakyeon just nodded and turned on the laundry machine. Not even half an hour later, Wonsik stumbled out in just sleeping shorts and a wifebeater. He wrapped his arms around Hakyeon before kissing him on the temple.   
“Feeling better?” Hakyeon asked. Wonsik picked Hakyeon up and carried him to the couch. Hakyeon shrieked as he flailed his legs. The rapper sat with the dancer in his lap, softly kissing just behind his ear.   
“You’re magic, you know that?”   
“Hyung?” Sanghyuk asked from the other side of the room. “Who’s a girl now? Did one of you sleep with the rabbits in the other room?” He asked, referring to Taekwoon and Hongbin, who barely stopped having sex except to sleep. eat, or work since they both went back to being male.   
“No, Wonsik’s technically female.”   
“But-” Jaehwan flicked one of his nipples, making the rapper shriek.  
“Those are sensitive, asshole!” He rubbed his chest with a pout. “They’re tender.” The younger men looked confused. “My dick inverted and I’m on the rag. Fuck off. At least Hyung is ok with it.”  
“OK? I think I’m more than ok. You’re multiorgasmic, and the most sensitive person I’ve ever met,” Hakyeon said in awe.  
“What do you mean?” Jaehwan asked. Hakyeon put his hand down on Wonsik’s lap and didn’t even directly touch Wonsik’s clit. The rapper let out a long low moan and started to pant harder the closer Hakyeon’s hand got. The rapper’s eyes were starting to tear up.  
“I can’t- Hyung please - fuck ah!” He bucked his hips so hard he almost knocked Hakyeon off.  
“See? Didn't even have to touch it-” He couldn’t continue talking. Wonsik pulled him by the hand to the bathroom and pressed him against the shower door.  
“Hyung! Don’t stop! Need more.” Hakyeon shrugged and pointed the rapper toward the mirror.  
“Hands on the counter. Your turn to see how fucking wrecked you look,” Hakyeon growled. Wonsik wasn’t expecting that noise. Hakyeon wrapped an arm around Wonsik’s waist and pulled him close, his other hand resting on the rapper’s hip. Their reflections made eye contact as Hakyeon made a show of mouthing and licking the juncture of Wonsik’s neck and shoulder.   
Wonsik rolled his hips back against the obvious bulge in Hakyeon’s shorts. The dancer pressed back with a hum and the hand on his hip slid closer and closer to where Wonsik wanted it. He only grazed the outside of the sleeping clothes with his finger and the rapper’s hips jutted forward to get more friction.  
“Please,” Wonsik breathed.  
“You know what’s great about being female?” Hakyeon asked quietly into Wonsik’s ear.   
“Ah?” was Wonsik’s only reply.  
“You can have as many orgasms as you want without any negative repercussions.” He grinned at Wonsik’s reflection before slipping his hand beneath the younger man’s waistband and pressed directly on the cluster of nerves. The rapper stopped breathing for a moment. “In fact, it’s really good for you.”  
“Hyung! F- fu- fuck me please-please.”  
Hakyeon turned the trembling rapper around and kissed him hard. “Did you like me being a girl that much?”   
“I already said… I don’t care. I’ll love you either way. It doesn’t matter what you are.” He took heavy breaths every few words.   
“You’re not just saying this because you’re desperate for me to fuck you, are you?” Wonsik shook his head.  
“I love you, Hyung,” He said while looking Hakyeon in the eye. “I think I’ve loved you even before you showed me how good this could be… before I realised there was nothing wrong with this. I just didn’t have a word for this feeling that I kept fighting…”  
“I don’t think I realised it until that first time I touched you… tried to convince myself that you couldn’t possibly feel like that too, and if you did it would fade away like a novelty.”  
“I- no!” Wonsik shook his head. “Not you!”  
“Good, because I haven’t felt this way about anyone since the gypsy put that spell on me,” He said before pulling the wifebeater off of Wonsik and kissing him softly. Wonsik pulled away from the kiss long enough to reach in the shower and turn it on. “ That’s where you want to lose your virginity?” Hakyeon asked. The rapper nodded and pulled off his shorts. He made quick work of Hakyeon’s clothes and pulled him into the tiny shower.   
Before Hakyeon could move, Wonsik had his wrists pinned in one of his hands and was kissing the dancer against the cold tile wall. He grabbed Hakyeon’s hip and leaned against his lover, rolling their hips together until the rapper couldn’t take it any more and let go of Hakyeon’s arms in favour of gripping his shoulders and moaning desperately into the kiss he could barely sustain.  
The dancer took advantage of this and flipped their positions, making Wonsik hiss when his heated skin made contact with the wall, his nipples hardening instantly upon contact with the tiles. “This is going to hurt,” He whispered, barely louder than the water cascading around them.   
“Do it!” Wonsik gasped as he turned his head to look at the dancer and spread his legs wider.   
His face scrunched up in pain and his eyes immediately teared up when Hakyeon broke past the barrier, and he couldn’t hold in a shout. Hakyeon reached down to rub at Wonsik’s clit causing the younger to buck his hips.  
“I’m sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you so badly.” Hakyeon kept babbling into Wonsik’s ear as the tears continued to track down his cheeks. “Should I stop? I’ll step back if you w-”  
“Try moving. Maybe it’ll hurt less if you actually fuck me,” He said with a trembling voice, pushing Hakyeon’s hand away from his clit. The dancer nodded and began moving. Wonsik shouted and bucked toward the dancer again and Hakyeon froze. “Did it make it w-”  
“Don’t stop moving- AH- please,” He cried out when Hakyeon started to move again. “Nnh hyung! I love you so much! Fuck- harder!” He practically choked on the words.  
“Shikkie- you’re too good to me- I love you so much.” He brought a hand up to pinch a nipple and suck a purple mark into the base of his neck.  
He felt the rapper clench around him before pulling out and replacing his cock with his fingers to ride out this orgasm. He turned Wonsik to face him and pushed in again. This time he lifted one of Wonsik’s legs and pushed slowly.  
“I love you,” Hakyeon’s shaky breath whispered against Wonsik’s lips. They echoed the words back and forth with every push and pull of the dancer’s talented hips. Wonsik reached blindly for the conditioner, and Hakyeon looked on in confusion as the rapper lathered up his fingers and reached behind himself. “What?”   
“Help? I can’t stretch AH I can’t reach very well.” Hakyeon grabbed the bottle of conditioner and proceeded to help. He dropped to his knees and proceeded to lap at the rapper’s clit. “Fuck! Oh holy- AH- hyung! I love you-”  
Hakyeon added another finger. “Tell me what you want, love”   
“St- retch me more… don’t want it to hurt… fuck me- I want you to c-c- come- finish inside- oh! I love when you have fingers in me.” Wonsik rambled and spread his legs further and Hakyeon sucked on his lover’s clit a little harder,  
Hakyeon pulled his fingers out of the tight ring of muscles and grabbed the bottle of conditioner again. “I think you should start out riding me so if it hurts you can stop for a minute and get used to the feeling, ok?” Hakyeon sat where the water wouldn’t directly hit them and guided Wonsik to straddle his hips. “Go slow. Don’t worry about me, just take your time and if you want to stop, we’ll stop. And most of all: relax.” Wonsik nodded and let his legs relax as Hakyeon guided his cock to the rapper’s ass. “Deep breaths,” He said when he noticed the rapper’s face turn red.  
Wonsik shouted loudly before remembering to relax and he dropped down a little faster than Hakyeon expected. Wonsik took another breath and dropped the rest of the way.   
“Wait til you’re ready, ok?” He said with a tight expression on his face. Wonsik nodded as Hakyeon rubbed circles up his thighs and gentle circles on his clit. Wonsik lifted up and lowered.  
“Nngh… Why would you like this the other way?” Wonsik asked between breaths. “This way hurts way less and feels so much better- AH”   
Hakyeon gave him a strange look, then looked between them to double check where his dick was. Definitely balls deep in the other man’s almost painfully tight ass. “Generally it’s the other way round for most people,” Hakyeon groaned in reply.  
“Nnh nnnot me. Mmh fuck. This is nice” Wonsik wrapped his arms around the dancer and clutched his shoulders as well as he could as he lifted and lowered himself at a completely uneven pace, leaving tiny raised lines and welts from his nails. Hakyeon brought his hands up Wonsik’s thighs and stopped at his hips. He helped to raise and lower his lover at a more even pace.  
“You want to try moving your hips in circles?” He asked. Wonsik tried on his own and his eyes widened before he shrieked Hakyeon’s name.  
They were desperate to catch their breath, and they both admitted that they were close. Their orgasms hit simultaneously, and they panted ‘I love you’ the instant they peaked. They melted together with a soft kiss as they rode out the aftermath. They closed their eyes and it felt almost as if they had blacked out for that moment directly after.  
Outside, the others saw a flash of blue light and heard Wonsik scream. Hakyeon, too, gasped loudly before crying out. 

Back inside, they opened their eyes and looked at each other. “The fuck was that?” Hakyeon half-shrieked.  
“I think it worked way faster this time… also I'm so fucking hard right now it kinda hurts. You got enough in you for another round or-” The rapper shifted slightly and lifted a little bit on his lover’s lap. “Hnn… You’re pushing against that spot that makes me all tingly,” He grinned, and then a moment later, after rocking his hips to continue feeling the ‘tingly’ feeling, something occurred to him. “You’re still inside of me.”   
“Uh huh,” Hakyeon gasped as Wonsik kept rocking his hips.  
“You still have a cock.”  
“Ah-” Hakyeon squeaked.  
“You’re a guy.” Hakyeon gripped tighter to Wonsik’s hips but nodded. “We’re both guys.” The dancer only squeaked in reply. Wonsik’s eyes darkened and looked to be entirely pupil by the time Hakyeon could pry his eyes open, but the best part in Hakyeon’s mind was when Wonsik leaned back a little as he picked himself up and lowered back down, spreading his legs a little as he did.   
Hakyeon watched with heavy eyelids where they were joined until the rapper gently dragged his blunt nails down the dancer’s chest and stomach to wrap around his own cock. “So fucking hot,” He breathed out before snapping his hips up.   
Wonsik pushed up and onto his feet and held his hands out to pull Hakyeon with him.   
“What?” Wonsik pulled him against his chest before leaning against the wall.   
“My legs are cramping and my knees are starting to hurt from banging against the tile… can you- can we”  
“Against the wall?” Hakyeon asked. Wonsik nodded. The dancer pressed a kiss against the man’s lips, giggling about how nervous he had become before grabbing a handful of the rapper’s ass and lifting his leg up to the dancer’s thin hip.   
Wonsik gasped at the new angle when the dancer pushed in slowly. “I expect you to remember the things I do to you, love,” He purred against Wonsik’s throat, “I'm going to need you to fuck me,” He snapped his hips forward, “Nice,” another snap, “And,” the sound of their wet skin colliding as Hakyeon fucked him open caused the rapper to groan, “Hard.” Wonsik yelped when Hakyeon lifted the rapper’s other leg and used the wall to hold him up as he drove repeatedly into the tight warmth of his lover.   
Wonsik tried to use words of encouragement, but they came out garbled and mostly just moans that didn’t make any sense. He was too busy trying to breathe and cling on for dear life to even touch his own cock. Turns out it wasn’t necessary. Hakyeon sucked the hollow between Wonsik’s collar bones before snapping hard once more.   
Wonsik arched his back away from the wall and rolled his hips so hard that the two men went sprawling on the floor. They caught themselves before they could hit their heads, but Hakyeon whined anyway.  
“Next time we do this in bed…” Hakyeon panted, sputtering water out of his face.  
“So I can make sweet, sweet love to you?” Wonsik asked while nuzzling cutely at his lover.  
“And no chance we’ll fall down, but I like the sweet sweet love part,” He smiled softly. They got up and cleaned off.   
The living room was … lively. Sanghyuk was clinging desperately to the back of the couch as Jaehwan bounced happily in his lap. The maknae looked as if he was desperately trying not to grab the strong thighs that rocked the vocalist’s hips.  
“Ah! Hyung!” Sanghyuk managed to groan every minute or so. Neither of them seemed to care that they weren’t alone. They were in their own little world. Jaehwan moaned loudly when Sanghyuk finally pulled him so the vocalist’s back was flush against his chest and he mouthed at the sensitive skin just behind the vocalist’s ear.  
Next to them, Taekwoon was practically bent in half. Hongbin had the singer’s legs over his shoulders and was driving into him with a loud snap, causing the singer’s voice to raise in volume with every brush against his prostate.   
Hakyeon pulled Wonsik to the other room and kissed him softly. “I know it’s only midday, but I think I need a nap,” the rapper said.   
“That sounds brilliant,” Hakyeon replied. They fell asleep as soon as they were curled around each other under the blankets.


	16. last real chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter after this

Three days passed. Nobody could wake them. After the first day, Jaehwan went with Taekwoon to find the gypsy while the other two watched for any change and scoured the internet for anything that could help.   
They switched the next day to see if they could find the gypsy, but still nothing. Just before they went out on the third day, the two padded groggily out of the bedroom.  
“You’re both back to normal?” Hongbin asked.  
They both looked down their sleep shorts. “Penis,” They said, “I think we’re good.” Hakyeon grinned, grabbing hold of Wonsik’s hand.  
“Now let’s hope you guys don’t drop into comas every time you have sex,” Taekwoon said with a pout.  
“What?”   
“It’s Thursday, hyung,” Sanghyuk said.  
“... oh” Hakyeon said. “Maybe it was the spell dissipating?”   
“Explains why I'm nowhere near as sore as I expected to be.” Wonsik said while stretching.  
For the rest of the week, the others kept a close eye on them, almost to the point where it was awkward to even try to have sex. Hakyeon and Wonsik were rubbing noses and kissing each other softly when they heard Jaehwan rustling in the closet.  
“Hyung…” Wonsik whispered.  
“You know what?” He asked rhetorically, “I don’t fucking care.” Hakyeon stood up and put a chair in front of the closet so Jaehwan couldn’t pop out and disturb them before locking the door to the room. “Let him listen. I want to ride your cock, and nothing is going to stop me.”  
Jaehwan rattled the door a bit. “Hyung, let me out,”  
“You’re going to sit in there and listen because we’re sick of you assholes cockblocking us,” The dancer replied as he was pulling Wonsik’s shorts down.  
There was no teasing. Hakyeon went straight to sucking the rapper’s cock into his mouth and swallowing around the crown before bobbing his head quickly.  
“Your lips were made for sucking my cock, you know that?” Wonsik growled as the dancer pulled off with a lewd pop.   
“It tastes so good,” Hakyeon purred, leaving tiny kitten licks. “I could do this all day.” He sucked a kiss into the crown before pulling away.  
Wonsik pulled him up for a kiss and the dancer made a high pitched yelp when the rapper sank two slick fingers into him and began hammering them into the tight ring of muscles. Hakyeon was about to say something, but Wonsik smirked evilly and crooked his fingers, rendering the other man incapable of anything but whimpering with his forehead resting heavily against Wonsik’s collarbone.   
“M-more,” Hakyeon sighed, sucking softly against the collarbone in front of him.  
“Mm.” He added another finger, but slowed down considerably. “Look at me,” Wonsik whispered. “ I wanna watch you come apart just like this,” He said before turning the dancer’s head to point toward him for a kiss.  
“Good luck making him come without touching his dick,” Jaehwan grumbled from the closet.  
“Do you want to prove him wrong, love?” He whispered before licking at the seam of Hakyeon’s lips.  
Hakyeon kissed Wonsik with a tiny smile. Wonsik crooked his fingers and pressed directly against the dancer’s prostate, making him cry out and rut desperately against the fingers inside of himself.  
Hakyeon rose to his knees and rocked his hips desperately against the fingers pressing and pulling him just the right ways. “Please please please,” He chanted. Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes.  
Wonsik drew circles in the dancer’s inner thigh with his thumb and cooed encouragingly at the dancer. “That’s it, love… just let go for me, hyung.” The dancer’s inner muscles clamped hard around the fingers inside as Hakyeon croaked Wonsik’s name and fell forward onto his hands.   
Hakyeon hardly took two breaths before kissing the rapper and grabbing the base of Wonsik’s cock.  
“Ohh christ hyung- you’re still ah! fuck yes-” Hakyeon was still twitching from his orgasm as he slid down the rapper’s cock with a low groan. He held still long enough to make sure Wonsik could feel the muscles clenching and unclenching around him before he lifted up and dropped down with his hips making circles as he raised and lowered.  
He paused for a moment before rolling his hips, not bothering to lift himself. “You hit just the right… mmh. Oh gods you feel so good, your cock fills me just right…” He moaned as the rapper traced the slit on the head of his already hardening cock.  
Hakyeon put his hand down on the rapper’s stomach to lift himself and realised that he had yet to clean the rapper’s stomach off. He brought his hand to his face and licked his fingers clean with a delighted hum.  
“Hyung-” He gasped when the dancer pressed a finger against the rapper’s lips. He looked up at his lover and wrapped his tongue around the digit. The look on Hakyeon’s face was worth the bitter taste, so he licked his lover’s entire hand clean before running his finger through the leftover liquid on his stomach and smearing it on the dancer’s lips.   
Hakyeon looked at him in momentary surprise and let out a tiny yip before the rapper pulled him down for a desperate kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth.   
Wonsik held tightly to Hakyeon’s waist as he sat up and clumsy rearranged his legs. Hakyeon moaned every time the rapper moved inside of him while trying to adjust. By the time he was done, the dancer’s legs were bracketing Wonsik’s hips and the rapper pulled him down for another kiss before replacing his hold on the older man’s hips.  
“Dance for me,” Wonsik said against his lover’s throat. “Make it hot.” Wonsik momentarily dug his nails into the dancer’s thighs  
Hakyeon rolled his hips and ground their bodies together with urgency to a rhythm only he could hear. “Do you like dancing for me,” Wonsik asked.   
The dancer hummed to the affirmative and ran his hands up his sides trying to make it look as good as possible. He swiveled his hips in a circle. His movements faltered when the rapper grabbed his cock and started to move in quick, short strokes.  
Hakyeon fell backwards, catching himself with one hand and desperately trying to look like he was still dancing as he gyrated his hips.  
“You look so fucking good like this”. Wonsik thrust his hips into his lover. The rapper changed the angle of his hips only slightly, and Hakyeon’s eyes widened before he spread his legs as far as he could and came so hard that he actually hit the underside of his own chin. Wonsik leaned forward and snapped his hips up three more times before rolling his hips slower and slower as he licked the sweat and come off of his lover’s neck.   
“Guys? Can you let me out?” Jaehwan mumbled from inside the closet. “I need Sanghyuk to fuck my brains out now.”   
Hakyeon reached over and pulled the chair away from the door. “Go! Be free!” He grinned lethargically. The vocalist ran out before anyone else could say anything. Wonsik cleaned the both of them off with a discarded shirt and they drifted off to sleep.


	17. epiloguey drabble

A few years later, Hakyeon walked through Myeongdong with Wonsik’s hand in his left and a small child’s hand in his right.  
“How did you and uncle Shikkie fall in love?” His niece asked. He had been talked into babysitting by his sister. He told the child-friendly version of the story as they walked from shop to shop. Wonsik, ever so graciously, held the shopping bags.  
They passed an alley and a gypsy watched in confusion as two men who had one of his love spells attached walked past him with a little girl in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna call it musical vaginas


End file.
